NEVER FORGET
by morganeblb
Summary: Après le départ d'Edward, Bella a un accident. A son réveil, elle ne se souvient de rien. Elle essaie de s'adapter à sa vie de lycéenne en essayant de reconstituer son passé. Mais personne ne mentionne les Cullen. Puis elle retrouve le numéro d'Edward...
1. Chapter 1

NEVER FORGET

PROLOGUE.

_Il sortit de sa voiture quand je sortis de ma Chevrolet et vint à ma rencontre. Il me débarrassa de mon cartable. Rien que de très normal. Il le remit sur le siège –anormal. _

_-Viens te promener avec moi, m'invita-il platement en saisissant ma main._

_Je ne répondis pas, ne trouvant rien à lui objecter, alors que j'en avais eu immédiatement envie. Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce, essayant de contenir mon affolement pour réfléchir. Il s'adossa à un tronc et me dévisagea, impassible._

_-Allons-y, discutons, décrétai-je._

_Une manière de bravoure que j'étais loin de ressentir. Il prit une grande inspiration._

_-Nous partons, Bella._

_J'inhalai moi aussi. C'était une option acceptable à laquelle je m'étais préparée. N'empêche._

_-Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et…_

_-Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il à l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain…_

_Je perdis pied. J'avais cru que le seul intérêt de notre départ était de laisser sa famille en paix. Pourquoi nous en allions-nous si les Cullen déménageaient eux aussi ? Je l'interrogeais du regard, le cerveau en ébullition. Il me toisa froidement. Soudain, je compris ma méprise. _

_-Quand tu dis nous…, chuchotai-je._

_-Il s'agit de moi et des miens._

_Chacun des mots martelés avec soin. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver la parole. _

_-D'accord, je viens aussi._

_-Impossible, Bella. Notre destination… ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi._

_-Quelque soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place._

_-Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella._

_-Ne soit pas idiot._

_J'avais tenté d'insuffler de la colère à cette répartie, qui sonna comme une prière. _

_-Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie, ajoutai-je. _

_-Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi. _

_-Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout !_

_-En effet. Il est juste arrivé ce qui devait tôt ou tard arriver._

_-Tu as juré ! A Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais…_

_-Tant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, me rappela-t-il d'un ton brusque._

_-Non ! C'est à cause de mon âme, hein ? _

_Je criais, à présent, bien que mes paroles aient toujours des allures de suppliques. _

_-Carlisle m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Prends mon âme. Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella, m'asséna-t-il lentement, distinctement, ses yeux différents, plus durs, comme si leur or s'était figé._

_-Tu…me…quittes ? résumais-je tout fort._

_-Oui._

_Hébétée, je plongeais dans son regard. Il me fixait sans l'ombre d'un regret._

_-Ca change tout._

_-J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. J'en suis désolé._

_-Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça._

_-Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella._

Je sentis quelqu'un me pousser, à des kilomètres de cette forêt maudite, et retrouvai mes esprits. Folle de rage, je cherchais mon cavalier dans la foule. Comment avait-il pu ? _Lui _qui se disait être mon ami ! _Lui _qui prétendait vouloir m'aider à retrouver la mémoire ! _lui_ qui m'avait caché la vérité ! Et pas seulement _lui _! Mon père, Angela, Mike, Jessica… Ils m'avaient tout caché de mon année précédente ! Enfin, j'aperçus une chevelure cuivrée et fendais la foule dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il se retourna et me scruta de ses yeux dorés, je perdis toute ma détermination et ressentis une vague de tristesse m'envahir. Sentant les larmes affluer, je m'enfuis…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Un. Le réveil.

J'étais perdue. Je ne savais ni où, quand, comment, ou qui j'étais. Je savais seulement que tout mon corps me faisait souffrir. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières semblaient lestées de plomb, et je renonçai, sombrant de nouveau.

J'entendais une voix, plutôt grave, que j'identifiais comme étant une voix d'homme. Je tentais de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, et aperçus au pied de mon lit un homme brun de dos converser au téléphone.

-Non, Renée, je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera… Bien sûr que oui ! Mais non… Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ca fait 13 jours, ça ne devrait plus tarder… Pourquoi pas… Non, il ne le sait pas. Pourquoi veux-tu que je le prévienne ? Ils ont quitté la ville… On verra à son réveil…

Je tentais de bouger la main, et me rendis compte qu'une aiguille était plantée dans ma main, et un son étrange s'échappa de ma gorge rauque. L'homme se retourna, et le soulagement illumina ses traits. Il marmonna quelque chose à son interlocuteur et ferma le téléphone.

-Bella, ma chérie ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Ne sachant s'il s'adressait à moi (pourquoi m'appelait-il Bella ?) je gardais le silence. Inquiet, il avança et me prit la main, me demandant de nouveau comment je me sentais. J'aurais voulu dire que j'avais mal partout, que je n'étais que souffrance, que bouger, même mon petit orteil me provoquait une douleur sans pareil. Au lieu de quoi j'émis de nouveau cet étrange bruit de gorge. Une femme à l'air bienveillant entra dans la pièce.

-Alors, mademoiselle Swan, enfin réveillée ?

A qui s'adressait-elle ? Je regardais de tous côtés, ne voyant que moi, et cet homme. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier cet homme de demoiselle, j'en déduisis qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Je la fixais, perplexe. Pourquoi cet homme m'appelait « Bella » et cette femme « Mademoiselle Swan » ??? J'étais perdue. Devant mon mutisme, elle décida d'appeler un médecin à la rescousse. Un homme aux cheveux gris entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, me salua-t-il. Comment allons-nous, aujourd'hui ?

-Aïe, réussis-je à gémir. Ma voix était rauque, je m'éclaircissais la gorge discrètement.

L'homme grisonnant s'approcha et pressa ses doits contre mon front, puis mon poignet, alors que ses lèvres semblaient compter quelque chose.

-Où suis-je ? réussis-je à articuler. J'avais beau chercher, je ne me souvenais pas comment j'avais atterri ici.

-A l'hôpital, Bella.

-Pourquoi ne cessez-vous pas de m'appeler ainsi ?

-Comment, « Bella » ?

-Exactement.

-En ce cas, comment dois-je vous appeler ?

Bizarrement, je ne trouvais pas de réponse. Je tentais, sans succès, de me souvenir de mon nom...

-Je ne sais pas. Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis.

-Bien. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'accident ?

De nouveau, je tentais de trouver une réponse. De nouveau, je n'en trouvais pas.

-Non. Je ne me souviens de rien. Désolée.

-Quelle est votre adresse ?

-Euh… Aucune idée…

-Hum. Qui est cette personne ?, demanda-t-il en désignant l'homme qui se tenait à côté de mon lit, perplexe.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas non plus. Vraiment désolée.

-Euh, monsieur Swan, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Il entraîna l'homme dans un coin de la salle et se mit à parler à voix basse. Au fur et à mesure, je vis le visage de l'homme se teinter d'inquiétude. Lorsque les deux homes se tournèrent vers moi, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme aux cheveux gris s'approcha, se voulant rassurant, même si, à mes yeux, il avait plutôt l'air paniqué.

-Hum hum… Mademoiselle Swan… Bella, c'est ton nom, je ne sais pas comment te le dire… Mais, heu… Hum, il semble que tu aies quelques problèmes de mémoire… Ca ne devrait qu'être temporaire, mais… Bon, je te laisse avec Charlie, ton père. Dit-il en désignant l'homme au téléphone. Ainsi, c'était mon…_père _??? Comment pouvais-je ne pas savoir ça ?

PS: Etant nouvelle et n'ayant rien compris, j'ai mis le début de Midnight Sun en guise de chapitre 2... J'en suis désolée, ceal n'a absolument rien àvoir avec ma fic... Je n'arrive plus à revenir en arrière...^^ J'éspère que cette fois, ça va marcher...

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2. Nouvelle vie.

Charlie et moi étions en route vers la maison. La maison… Il était étrange d'appeler ainsi un lieu dont je ne me souvenais pas. Un lieu que j'étais censée connaître depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Cette réflexion me fit penser à la façon dont j'avais atterri à l'hôpital. C'était une femme qui avait alerté les secours. Elle m'avait trouvé, disait-elle, inconsciente sur la route qui bordait le bois près de la maison, scénario plausible, étant donné que j'avais laissé un mot à Charlie expliquant que j'allais faire une promenade dans ce bois. J'avais donc appris, peu après mon réveil que j'avais un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte me ramena à la réalité.

La voiture de patrouille s'arrêta devant une maisonnette de trois pièces, devant laquelle se trouvait une camionnette rouge, dont je tombais immédiatement sous le charme. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le porche, avant de franchir la porte que mon père avait ouverte. J'examinai la minuscule cuisine aux murs palissés de bois sombre, aux placards jaune vif et au sol couvert de lino blanc, les trois chaises dépareillées qui entouraient une ancienne table carrée.

A l'étage, je trouvai ce que je devinai être ma chambre. Une pièce aux murs bleu clair, avec un plafond incliné, des rideaux de dentelle à la fenêtre, sous laquelle se trouvait un rocking-chair non loin duquel était le lit, et, à son opposé, le bureau. Je me dirigeai vers l'étagère remplie de livres et lisais les titres, mais aucun ne me disait rien. _Jane Eyre, Bobby Pendragon, Artemis Fowl, Les hauts de Hurlevents, Roméo et Juliette…_

Soudain, une douleur d'une extrême violence me saisit la poitrine, me coupant le souffle. Chancelante, je me laissai glisser le long du mur. L'impression qu'une plaie béante me barrait la poitrine me saisit, sans que je sache pourquoi… Dans un geste protecteur, je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les enroulai de mes bras…

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, me balançant d'avant en arrière, mais lorsque je me relevai, il faisait presque nuit… Le crépuscule…

Entendant mon ventre gargouiller, je réalisai que j'avais faim. Ecoutant mon estomac, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, où je découvrais Charlie en train de s'affairer au dessus d'une casserole. Je lui proposai mon aide, bien que je fusse incapable de l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Il déclina gentiment, mais je décidai de dresser la table. Même si j'eus du mal à trouver les fourchettes, (_forks en anglais…^^)_ je m'en sortis…

Mon père servit les pâtes et j'entamais mon repas lorsque je pensais à quelque chose :

-Papa ?

-Oui, Bella ?

-Je me demandais… Comment étais-je, avant ?

-Bella, il faut que tu saches que tu as toujours été quelqu'un de bien. Tu as toujours été, et resteras quelqu'un de responsable, d'entier, de foncièrement gentil…Même si tu es d'une incorrigible maladresse… termina-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rassurée, je repensai à Mike, Angela et Jessica, qui étaient venus me voir à l'hôpital. Angela m'avait paru aussi douce et bienveillante que Jessica bruyante et exubérante. Pour Mike, c'était différent. Il était gentil mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais une impression étrange à son encontre. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais aussi adorable qu'il soit, j'avais le sentiment que je ne devais pas me rapprocher trop de lui.

Un autre détail me semblait étrange : lorsque j'avais interrogées Angela et Jessica sur un éventuel petit ami, elles m'avaient semblé gênées et hésitantes, m'assurant que, bien que j'ai du succès -ce à quoi je ne croyais guère-, je n'étais sortie avec personne à Forks. Pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose manquait dans ma vie –en dehors de mes souvenirs. Je me rappelai le vide que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt, dans ma chambre. Je décidai alors d'interroger ma mère la prochaine fois que je lui parlerai.

Fatiguée et repue, je montai dans ma chambre tandis que Charlie s'affalait dans le sofa devant un match… Cherchant un pyjama, je me dirigeai vers mon placard et faisais coulisser la porte quand un de mes jeans tomba. Je me penchais pour le ramasser, quand je remarquai qu'une des poches formait une boule. Je plongeais ma main à l'intérieur pour l'arranger et sentis un petite boule de papier que je dépliais pour la lire. Une série de chiffre y était calligraphiée avec soin, ainsi qu'un nom : EDWARD CULLEN…

_J'essaie de poster la suite avant dimanche, en espérant que je ne vais pas me tromper, cette fois…XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3. J'appelle…ou pas…

…Une série de chiffres y était calligraphiée avec soin, ainsi qu'un nom : EDWARD CULLEN.

C'était visiblement un numéro de téléphone, lequel ne figurait pas sur le répertoire de mon portable…

Que devais-je faire ? D'un côté, je mourais d'envie d'appeler, de l'autre, en revanche…

C'est à ce moment que ça recommença. Cette douleur. L'impression qu'on m'ouvrait la poitrine pour en arracher le cœur vidait qui battait péniblement à l'intérieur. Je portais la main à ma poitrine et tentais de retrouver mon souffle.

Lorsque la douleur s'apaisa, ma décision était déjà prise.

Je le repérai sur le bureau et m'en emparais, les mains avides et tremblantes. Dans mon empressement, je manquais de le faire tomber. Finalement, j'arrivais à composer le numéro, le cœur battant, le souffle court et les mains moites. Lorsque la première tonalité retentit, je faillis lâcher le téléphone. Puis une seconde tonalité se fit entendre. Une troisième…

Un simple bip tenait lieu d'annonce d'accueil. Impossible alors de savoir si le numéro appartenait à un quelconque Edward. Quelque peu déçue, je laissai néanmoins un message :

« -Hum, bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'espère être sur la messagerie d'Edward Cullen. Si c'est le cas, je vous prie de me rappeler au .73. , j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler, ce serait trop long à expliquer par téléphone. Si je me suis trompée, désolée. »

Je n'étais pas sûre que mon message fût compréhensible, ni si la personne rappellerait, mais j'avais une chance d'obtenir de vraies réponses… Comme, par exemple, pourquoi personne n'avait mentionnée Edward ?

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Une fois de plus, je l'imaginais près de moi, ses grands yeux chocolat me fixant tendrement, sa main si douce et fragile dans la mienne, la sensation de chaleur que provoquait sa peau contre la mienne…

Je n'étais plus dans un entrepôt brésilien miteux avec des rats pour seule compagnie. J'étais dans _notre_ clairière, enlaçant Bella, _ma _Bella. Je la revoyais sourire, rougir, rire…

Des sanglots silencieux et heurtés agitaient mon corps.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, car Bella monopolisait toute mon attention. Ma seule envie, mon seul _besoin_ était d'être auprès d'elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne _devais_ pas. Elle méritait mieux, je n'avais pas le droit de la gâcher. Pas elle. Pas un être si pur, doux, généreux, attentionné, altruiste, et désintéressé. Pourtant, je ne cessai de m'imaginer la rejoindre, retourner auprès d'elle, m'installer dans le rocking-chair pour revoir son visage apaisé par le sommeil. Passer pas la fenêtre que j'avais tant de fois franchie, la serrer dans mes bras, sentir son odeur enivrante, retrouver la partie la plus importante de mon être, de ma vie. Mais je ne dois pas. Même si je souffre, elle a le droit de vivre heureuse. Pour la cinquième fois, mon téléphone vibra. Agacé, je décrochai :

« -Alice ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! Elle avait l'air paniqué. Victoria ! Elle va la retrouver ! »

_PS : Wala !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Je sais que ce chapitre est court, désolée, j'essaierai de me rattraper la prochaine fois… Et merci, une fois de plus, pour vos reviews géniales…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4. Sur le chemin du retour.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Le lendemain de l'appel marquait mon retour au lycée, que j'envisageais avec appréhension.

Le chef voulut m'y conduire avec la voiture de patrouille. Offre que je déclinais immédiatement, tenant à faire une arrivée aussi discrète que possible. C'est donc au volant de ma Chevrolet que je fis le chemin. Arrivée sur le parking, je remarquai Angela que je m'empressais de rejoindre. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire étincelant et Ben ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Les plaisanteries de Ben me déridèrent peu à peu, et me firent oublier jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. De nouveau, mon estomac se serra. C'est donc le cœur au bord des lèvres que je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'anglais accompagnée d'Angela, Mike et Jessica, qui venaient de nous rejoindre, main dans la main.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

J'aurais voulu que l'avion soit plus rapide.

J'aurais voulu être auprès de Bella.

J'aurais voulu voir Victoria quitter ce monde.

J'aurais voulu la tuer moi-même.

L'appel d'Alice, paniquée, était dû à une vision qu'elle avait eue :

Victoria attendant Bella dans sa chambre et lui sautant à la gorge…

Treize heures et cinq minutes que j'avais répondu à Alice.

Treize heures et cinq minutes que je désrirais, plus que jamais, être auprès de ma Bella.

…Mais cet appareil allait-il finir par se poser un jour ???

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

La matinée se déroula sans incident notable. A l'heure du déjeuner, Eric, Taylor et Ben étaient venus compléter notre quatuor. Je remplis généreusement mon plateau, affamée et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plus grande table où une blonde détestable, répondant au nom de Lauren et 3 autres filles nous rejoignirent.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Mike, Angela et moi nous dirigèrent vers notre prochain cours. Arrivés devant la salle de Biologie, Mike m'apprit que j'étais la seule à avoir une paillasse pour moi seule. A la vue de la table vide, mon cœur se serra et une bouffée de panique m'envahit. Je passai le reste du cours à tenter de ma calmer, sans grand succès, puisque je ne me détendis qu'une fois à la maison. Ne sachant que faire seule dans cette maison vide, je décidai de m'atteler à mes devoirs, mais je n'avais que de l'anglais, ce qui ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps. Pour le dîner, je préparai un gratin dauphinois. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Je me levais et allais ouvrir la porte. Deux hommes se tenaient sous le porche, l'un en fauteuil roulant, l'autre, immense, la peau mat, de longs cheveux bruns. Je les identifiai comme étant Billy Black et son fils, Jacob. Je les invitais à entrer quand j'entendis le chuintement des pneus de Charlie dans notre allée.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula à merveille. Jacob était un garçon adorable et hilarant. Nous discutions des cours lorsqu'il _le _mentionna :

-Au fait, t'as des nouvelles de Cullen ?

Aussitôt, mon pouls s'accéléra.

-Tu…tu _le_ connais ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

-Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ? Et zut ! Sans le vouloir, j'avais dérapé. Niveau finesse, zéro !!! Il s'empourpra, comprenant son erreur. Heureusement pour lui, mais malheureusement pour moi, Billy appela son fils à ce moment, et Jacob dût descendre. Je lui emboîtai le pas, déçue.

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je leur promis de passer un jour prochain, dans l'espoir que Jacob pourrait m'en dire plus sur Edward, et décidai de me rendre à La Push dès que l'occasion se présenterait…

_PS : Pour répondre aux questions,_

_-Non, Alice ne sait pas que Bella a perdu la mémoire… Aucun des Cullen ne le sait, d'ailleurs._

_-Pour Victoria, vous serez ce qui lui arrive très prochainement._

_-A propos des loups, et de Jake… Bah, je pense que vous devinez^^_

_-Pour la perte de mémoire, je ne peux pas vous dire si elle va la retrouver (et si oui, comment) mais vous finirez bien par le savoir^^_

_Wala… J'espère que ça vous a plu… J'attends vos avis…et questions, si vous en avez… _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre .

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Je courais. Je courais comme je n'avais jamais couru. Je courais pour Bella. Je courais pour la sauver. Je courais pour nous sauver. Car sans elle, je n'étais rien. Alors, je courais. J'arrivais bientôt chez Tanya, où ils m'attendaient. Sans un mot, je regardais Alice, qui comprit le message. Une vision de Bella, plus belle que jamais, envahit soudain mon esprit. _Ma raison de vivre franchissait la porte de chez elle, telle un ange, vêtue d'une magnifique robe vaporeuse des plus doux des roses, ses cheveux bruns bouclés lâchés et entourés de perles retombant magnifiquement sur ses épaules pâles. Elle semblait irradier, un sourire heureux sur son magnifique visage. Elle fût bientôt suivie d'un grand adolescent à la peau cuivrée, des cheveux bruns et longs. Cette vision me déchira le cœur… Elle avait fini par m'oublier… Même si c'était ce que je croyais vouloir, ce que je lui avais demandé, je n'arrivais pas à y croire… _

_Mais ça continuait. Elle monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle alluma la lumière, et se figea en voyant Victoria, près du rocking-chair dans lequel je m'étais assis tant de fois pour regarder ma bien-aimée. Sans rien dire, le monstre bondit sur la jeune fille ; laquelle poussa un cri déchirant. Victoria emporta Bella, telle une poupée de son entre ses mains. Charlie et le garçon entrèrent, et découvrirent, horrifiés, des éclaboussures de sang. _

Loin, très loin de cette horreur, quelqu'un poussa un cri désespéré, déchirant, contenant une telle souffrance que c'en était insupportable. Ce n'est que lorsque la vision s'interrompit que le cri cessa.

En voyant le visage horrifié de ma famille et réalisant que j'étais tombé à genoux, je compris que le hurlement venait de moi. Je devais empêcher ça. Me relevant brusquement, je m'apprêtais à me lancer, quand un bras se posa sur le mien. Je m'arrêtai net, alors que la voix d'Alice envahissait mon esprit.

_Attends !_

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle avait entraîné Jasper à l'intérieur, avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, des valises et des passeports à la main. Evidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle avait prévu ma réaction. Tout était prêt. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle brandit 5 billets d'avion. Déjà, ma famille se dirigeait vers le garage.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

J'avais tenu ma promesse. J'étais allée à La Push. Souvent. Mais Jacob faisait attention, et ne dit plus rien au sujet d'Edward, même si je n'y pensais plus aussi souvent. En vérité, j'adorais Jake. Il était toujours enclin à rire, d'humeur joyeuse, et m'apportait chaleur et réconfort.

J'adorais les longues balades sur la plage, les heures passées dans son garage, à nous délecter de soda tièdes. Durant ces moments, je vivais l'enfance dont je ne me souvenais pas. J'étais insouciante, naturelle, spontanée. Je ne faisais pas semblant. Durant ces moments trop rares, j'étais moi-même. En dehors de ça, il n'y avait que le lycée, la maison… Quelque chose manquait. Il manquait une pièce essentielle au puzzle qu'était ma vie, et j'étais sûre que cela avait un rapport avec Cullen…

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Une fois de plus, je vivais le même calvaire. L'attente. L'attente de retrouver Bella. L'attente de pouvoir tuer ce monstre. L'attente, une fois de plus…

Enfin, cinq heures plus tard, Forks nous accueilli, toujours aussi humide, insignifiant. Mais aussi et surtout rassurant. J'allais revoir Bella !!! Alors que ma famille prit le chemin de la maison, je me dirigeais vers la villa de Chef Swan.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Une fois rentrée, chez moi, je décidai de préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain. En faisant coulisser la porte, elle buta contre quelque chose. Je me baissai pour trouver une chaussette que je ramassais, avant d'apercevoir une irrégularité dans le plancher. Je glissais quelques doigts dans la fente pour soulever la planche. Dessous se trouvaient trois photos, un CD, et deux billets pour Phoenix. Sur les trois clichés figuraient un jeune homme à la beauté exceptionnellement inhumaine. La peau d'une blancheur marmoréenne, les traits d'une splendeur incroyable, les yeux d'un or liquide saisissant, le regard plein de tendresse. Retournant la photo, j'eus la surprise d'y lire « Edward Cullen, 13/09, Cuisine de Forks » Cette créature était donc Edward ?

Entendant un bruissement dans mon dos, je relevais la tête et me tournais pour découvrir la personne dont je venais de voir la photo pour la première fois me dévisager, prudent.

-Edward.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

-Edward. Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis. Bella. Ma Bella ! J'avais envie de courir vers elle, la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je repensais au garçon, et me ressaisis. Désormais, elle était avec un autre. Je me devais de respecter son choix, même si celui-ci me déchirait le cœur.

-Edward, reprit-elle. C'est toi ?

-Bien-sûr, Bella. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Je… Tu… Tu as eu mon message ?

-Un message, quel message ?

-Ce…celui que je t'ai laissé sur ton téléphone…

Oh non ! Dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas songé un seul instant à écouter mes messages. Et si elle m'avait appelé pour me demander de ne plus jamais revenir, pour me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi ?

-Euh, non, je n'y ai pas pensé, je… Que disait-il ?

-Euh, eh bien, en fait… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Bon, voilà. Il y a près de 5mois, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Et, il s'est avéré que j'avais plus ou moins… perdu la mémoire. Enfin, pas plus ou moins, j'avais perdu la mémoire tout court…Et, il se trouve que ça ne s'est pas amélioré… Et, c'est par accident que j'ai trouvé ton numéro et ton nom. Et ce n'est que ce soir que j'ai découvert ces photos. Elle tenait les clichés que j'avais cachés à mon départ. C'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu, ajouta-t-elle.

Mais je ne comprenais pas. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle m'avait remplacé si vite ?

_PS : Désolée, je sais que j'ai été longue, mais j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre… J'essaierai de poster le plus tôt possible… Une fois de plus, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'on vraiment fait plaisir…J'attends, comme toujours vos avis et questions avec impatience… Merci et bisouxxxxxxxx !!! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6. Retrouvailles.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

-Edward. Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis. C'était lui. C'était _vraiment_ lui. L'espace d'un instant, il donna l'impression d'être déchiré, désespéré. Mais il se reprit, affichant un masque neutre. Je devais rêver. Ou pire, j'étais devenue folle. J'étais tellement obsédée par Edward Cullen, que j'en avais perdu l'esprit.

-Edward, repris-je mal assurée. C'est toi ?

-Bien sûr, Bella. Dit-il d'une voix pleine de tendresse. Aussitôt, une multitude de papillons s'agitèrent dans mon bas-ventre.

-Je…Tu… bégayais-je lamentablement, éblouie. Tu as eu mon message ?

-Un message, quel message ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Ce…celui que je t'ai laissé sur ton téléphone… Peut-être m'étais-je trompée ? Soudain, la panique s'empara de moi.

-Euh, non, je n'y ai pas pensé, je… Que disait-il ? Oh non ! Comment allais-je lui expliquer ? Hésitante, je me lançais, me faisant l'effet d'une idiote :

-Euh, eh bien, en fait… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Bon, voilà. Il y a près de 5 mois, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Et il s'est avéré que j'avais plus ou moins perdu la mémoire. Enfin, me repris-je, pas plus ou moins, j'avais perdu la mémoire tout court… Et il se trouve que ça ne s'est pas amélioré… Et c'est par accident que j'ai trouvé ton numéro et ton nom. Et ce n'est que ce soir que j'ai découvert ces photos.

C'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu, ajoutais-je après une pause.

Durant plusieurs minutes, je l'observais, silencieux et perplexe, son corps marmoréen magnifiquement figé. Puis, après ce qui me sembla une éternité, il me fit de nouveau entendre son magnifique ténor :

-Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien depuis ton réveil ?

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien depuis ton réveil ? Une partie de moi continuait d'espérer qu'elle me dise le contraire, qu'elle se souvienne de tout, de nous. C'est en la voyant secouer la tête en signe de dénégation que je compris quelle erreur j'avais commise en la laissant, puis en revenant. En partant, je l'avais abandonnée, j'avais brisées toutes les promesses que je lui avais faites, la laissant à la merci de Victoria.

Et après tout cela, je revenais, espérant qu'elle m'attendait, qu'elle ne m'ait pas oublié… Je savais qu'au fond de moi je lui en voulais de m'avoir remplacé. J'étais un monstre. Sa voix me tira de mes pensées :

-Euh… Non. Elle semblait hésitante, désolée, comme si elle voulait s'excuser. Je n'en revenais pas. _Elle me_ demandait pardon ??? _Elle_ s'excusait ??? Mais, comme elle venait de le dire, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle ne savait pas que je l'avais abandonnée, que je ne méritais que son mépris, sa haine. Mais _moi_ je le savais. Je savais que je lui avais dit l'aimer, que je lui avais promis de rester à ses côtés, ne jamais la laisser, la protéger…avant de l'abandonner.

Soudain, une question me vint :

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-De quoi ?

-Quand et comment as-tu perdu la mémoire ?

-Oh ! Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Hum. C'était vers la mi-septembre. J'étais apparemment allée me balader dans le bo… Elle s'arrêta, soudain concentrée, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire et qu'elle s'exclame :

-Mais oui ! Mais bien sûr ! Tu le sais ! Tu y étais, n'est-ce pas ?

J'y étais ? Je ne comprenais pas. Puis la connexion se fit : Mi septembre, balade, Edward, sentier. «Suis partie en balade sur le sentier avec Edward. N'en ai pas pour longtemps. B. » Tels étaient les mots que j'avais laissés à Charlie avant de la quitter. Soudain, le doute envahit les traits de ma douce. :

-Tu…Dis-moi… Tu étais avec moi… Je veux dire, en Septembre… le bois…

Que devais-je lui dire ? Après ce que j'avais fait, je lui _devais_ la vérité. D'un autre côté, si je lui annonçais de but en blanc être un vampire, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle s'enfuirait en hurlant comme une perdue… A moins qu'elle ne me rie au nez…

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui avouer une partie de la vérité ?

-Oui. J'étais avec toi… Ma famille et moi déménagions, et c'est là que je t'en ai parlé… Après, nous sommes retournés chez toi, je t'ai laissée sous le porche, et je me suis rendu directement à l'aéroport...

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

- Oui. J'étais avec toi… Ma famille et moi déménagions, et c'est là que je t'en ai parlé… Après, nous sommes retournés chez toi, je t'ai laissée sous le porche, et je me suis rendu directement à l'aéroport...

Apparemment, nous étions amis... Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi personne ne m'avait parlé de lui ? Et pourquoi Jake évitait en permanence ce sujet, malgré mes efforts ?

-Edward… J'étais incapable de continuer. Je m'éclaircis pitoyablement la gorge avant de poursuivre. Je…Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé, ou envoyé un mail ?

-Mais j'ai appelé ! Protesta-t-il. Les deux premières semaines, j'ai appelé presque tous les jours, mais comme je n'ai pas eu de réponse, j'ai pensé que j'étais désormais _persona non grata_.

-C'est normal ! J'étais un peu dans le COMA ! J'avais répondu plus fort que je ne le voulais, surprise par le ton accusateur qui perçait derrière sa voix. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'accuser d'être tombée dans le coma, d'avoir perdu la mémoire. C'était injuste !

-Et puis, je te signale que je t'ai appelé, et que je t'ai laissé un message ! Que tu n'as pas pris la peine de l'écouter, encore moins d'y répondre ! Ouah ! Là, ça devenait mesquin ! Baissant la tête, et si bas que je crus avoir rêvé, il chuchota :

-Je suis désolé ; alors qu'il disait cela, une nouvelle vague de colère monta en moi. Soudain, je me rappelai le cliché où Charlie figurait au côté de l'adolescent qui se tenait face à moi. Je me dirigeai vers le placard, sous son regard interrogateur. Fébrile, j'attrapai l'image et la brandissais sous son nez.

-Et _ça _! C'est quoi ? J'ai l'impression de devenir FOLLE ! Pourquoi tout le monde me cache ton existence depuis mon réveil ?! J'en ai assez ! J'en ai MARRE qu'on me prenne pour une IDIOTE ! D'abord, mon _PROPRE PERE_, puis _JAKE _! Mon _MEILLEUR AMI ! _Maintenant, j'EXIGE la vérité ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi je passais mes nerfs sur lui. Après tout, il n'était pas celui qui m'avait le plus menti. Il ne méritait pas mes foudres. C'était juste le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour évacuer ma frustration et mon incompréhension. Des larmes brûlantes de rage affluèrent ; je ne tentais même pas de les retenir. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, deux bras froids m'enlaçaient. Me blottissant contre l'adonis, je laissai libre cours à ma rage, ma frustration, ma tristesse, ma douleur.

Le lendemain, j'eus du mal à me lever, persuadée que les évènements de la veille n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination. Je pris une douche, l'eau fraîche finissant de me réveiller. J'avalai mon petit déjeuner en silence avant de sortir. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma camionnette, je vis une voiture argentée garée sur la place du chef Swan, contre la portière de laquelle se tenait un Edward Cullen plus beau encore que la veille, un grand sourire étalé sur son magnifique visage.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

-Je suis désolé. C'est tout ce que j'arrivais à articuler. Soudain, sans que je sache pourquoi, elle se dirigea vivement vers son placard, se baissa et revint vers moi, brandissant un cliché de son père et moi dans sa cuisine.

-Et _ça _! C'est quoi ? J'ai l'impression de devenir FOLLE ! Pourquoi tout le monde me cache ton existence depuis mon réveil ?! J'en ai assez ! J'en ai MARRE qu'on me prenne pour une IDIOTE ! D'abord, mon _PROPRE PERE_, puis _JAKE _! Mon _MEILLEUR AMI ! _Maintenant, j'EXIGE la vérité ! Elle resta figée quelques secondes, le souffle court, avant qu'apparaissent des larmes. Un flot de larmes jaillit alors de ses grands yeux chocolat. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je courus la prendre dans mes bras. Si elle sembla d'abord surprise, elle se blottit contre moi, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, elle finit par se calmer et s'endormit dans mes bras, comme si nous n'avions pas été séparés, comme si elle se souvenait de moi, de nous. C'était comme au début, quand je restai la contempler la nuit. Je repris ma place, dans le rocking-chair, après l'avoir soigneusement déposée dans son lit. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où elle parlerait. Après des mois loin d'elle, j'avais _besoin_ de connaître ses pensées. Enfin, elle grommela :

-Edward… Elle poussa un soupir avant de prononcer de nouveau mon prénom, comme lors de la première nuit que j'avais passée ici. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, plus encore que dans mes souvenirs. Eclairée par un rayon de lune, elle semblait presque aussi pâle que moi, son visage paisible, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement et régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration mesurée. Je restais ainsi jusqu'à l'aube, savourant nos retrouvailles. Puis vint l'heure de partir, mais j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas la laisser m'échapper une nouvelle fois. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle m'était indispensable, et j'étais bien trop égoïste pour abandonner ainsi. Certes je respecterais son choix quel qu'il fût, mais je battrais avant… C'est avec la certitude de la retrouver quelques heures plus tard que je la quittais, en profitant pour aller chasser, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis plus de deux semaines…

_P.S : Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et peu de temps à consacrer à ma fic… Je m'essaie à écrire des chapitres un peu plus longs… J'espère que celui-ci vous plaît, perso, c'est, pour l'instant, mon préféré… En espérant qu'il en va de même pour vous…_

_Petit rappel : Jake n'est pas loup-garou, pour l'instant, du moins… Alice peut donc le voir…Vu qu'il est humain…Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois…^^ Wala, laissez des reviews pour me faire partager vos questions et/ou avis… Merci et bisous !!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7. Back to High school.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, je me trouvais dans la Volvo (_il_ venait de m'apprendre le nom de la marque) argentée d'Edward. Alors qu'avant-hier, je croyais à peine à son existence, aujourd'hui, il me conduisait au lycée. Il était éblouissant, ses yeux d'un ocre soutenu s'accordant parfaitement à son T-shirt beige, ses lèvres pleines et parfaites étirées en un sourire à couper le souffle, ses pommettes saillantes, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez droit, parfait lui aussi, son teint marmoréen, le tout formant l'être le plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

En repensant à mon père, Jake, et leurs mensonges, je me promis d'aller à La Push pour passer un savon à Jacob dès la fin des cours, histoire de m'entraîner pour accueillir Charlie…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas qu'Edward mettait de la musique, jusqu'au moment où une mélodie familière envahit l'habitacle, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Clair de lune ! M'exclamai-je, à ma grande surprise. J'étais certaine de ne pas l'avoir entendue depuis mon réveil. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres d'Edward.

-Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien. Plaisanta-t-il, les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Je crois que ça me revient, constatais-je joyeusement.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

J'étais heureux. Heureux de savoir Bella près de moi, vivante, plus belle que jamais. Heureux d'entendre de nouveau la douce mélopée que produisait son cœur. J'étais même heureux de ressentir, comme toujours, la brûlure du venin dans ma gorge, car elle signifiait que j'étais près de Bella, et surtout, qu'elle était en vie. Contrairement à mon habitude, j'inspirais à plein poumon, pour sentir son odeur enivrante amplifiée par le chauffage. Le venin afflua, et ma gorge se transforma en un véritable brasier, mais cela m'était égal. Elle était là, juste à côté, si près que je pouvais la toucher… Je l'observais, fasciné par ses grands yeux chocolat perdus dans le vague, cette ridule entre ses sourcils qui apparaissait quand elle était concentrée. Me souvenant de la première fois où je l'avais ramené dans cette même voiture, je sortis le disque de Debussy.

-Clair de lune ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse ; elle non plus, vu son air surpris. Que cela signifiait-il, dans ce cas ? Elle retrouvait la mémoire ? Jouant la carte de l'humour, je plaisantais :

-Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien.

-Je crois que ça me revient, s'extasia-t-elle. Le médecin avait dit que ça arriverait. Il avait raison ! Il m'a dit que ce n'était que temporaire ! Son pouls s'était accéléré d'enthousiasme. Ses yeux brillaient et un grand sourire s'étalait sur son doux visage. Trop vite à mon goût, nous arrivâmes sur le parking. Sortant de la voiture, je la contournais pour ouvrir la portière de Bella. Quelques secondes à peine après sa sortie, Angela et Jessica rejoignirent Bella. Comme je devais me rendre au secrétariat, je n'eus d'autre choix que de la quitter. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être ravie de me quitter, à mon grand contentement. J'avais cependant un avantage sur elle : si je n'avais pas accès à ses pensées, celles d'Angela m'étaient parfaitement claires. En ce moment, elles étaient dans la cour, discutant du bal de noël. Une minute. Le bal de Noël ? C'est là que Victoria comptait attaquer. Je me souvins de Bella, éblouissante dans sa robe… accompagnée d'un adolescent… qui n'était _pas_ moi. Je _devais_ changer ça. Et pas seulement parce que je détestais l'idée de la voir avec un autre ; mais surtout parce que je devais la protéger de Victoria, la tuer.

-Alors, Bella, tu y vas avec qui ? demanda Jessica Stanley.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas…

-Tu n'y vas pas avec Jacob ? Jacob ? Etait-ce le garçon qu'Alice avait vu avec elle ? Soudain anxieux j'attendais la réponse de Bella.

-Jessica, arrête de délirer ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était que mon meilleur _ami _! Si tu y tiens tant, sors avec lui ! Mais lâche-moi avec ça !

La réaction de Bella m'étonnait, ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver. Peut-être était-ce en relation avec le mensonge dont elle avait parlé dans son sommeil… C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit, m'obligeant à m'éloigner un peu plus de Bella, qui avait cours avec…_Newton !!!_

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

La sonnerie retentit, marquant le début d'une longue journée de cours, loin d'Edward. En songeant à lui, une question m'envahit : Comment allais-je rentrer sans ma camionnette ? Au moins, il ne pleuvait pas, je pourrais faire le trajet au sec. C'est en soupirant que je me rendis en maths, accompagnée de Mike, alors que Jess s'éloignait –à regrets- de nous.

-Salut !

-Salut, Mike. Ca va ?

-Ouais, et toi ?

-Oui. Je repensais à Edward, ses yeux topaze, ses cheveux cuivrés, sa peau de marbre…

-Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ?

-Je disais : Alors, comme ça, t'es venue avec Cullen ?

-Euh, ouais. Et alors ? Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Je venais avec qui je voulais !

-Bah, rien, c'est juste que tu le connais à peine… Ah non ! C'en était trop !

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! En quoi ça te regarde ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tout le monde m'a caché son existence ? Je _sais_ que nous étions amis avant mon coma ! Mais personne ne m'a rien dit ! Pourquoi ? Aucun de vous ne se rend compte de ce que ça fait. Se réveiller, sans même savoir que l'homme inquiet à tes côtés est ton _père_, ne pas savoir que, quand il appelle « Renée » la personne qu'il appelle est ta _mère _! Je sentis quelque chose de brûlant couler le long de ma joue, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. IMAGINE CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI EN DECOUVRANT UN NUMERO AVEC LE DOM D'EDWARD, OU QUAND JAKE A LAISSE ECHAPPER SON NOM, OU ENCORE QUAND J'AI DECOUVERT UNE PHOTO DE LUI, CHEZ MOI, AVEC MON PERE… ET PERSONNE, JE DIS BIEN PERSONNE NE M'EN AS PARLE ! TU N'AS EN AUCUN CAS LE DROIT DE ME SEMANDER DES COMPTES, _SURTOUT _EN CE QUI CONCERNE EDWARD CULLEN ! En essuyant les larmes qui affluaient, je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de la journée, laissant un Mike ébahi sur place. Etait-il étonné que je me souvienne ou de mon accès de colère ? M'arrivait-il de m'énerver comme ça avant ? J'interrogerais Edward la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Lui, au moins, ne me mentait pas. Enfin calmée, j'entrais dans la classe de Mr. Varner, mon professeur de maths antipathique.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

-TU N'AS EN AUCUN CAS LE DROIT DE ME SEMANDER DES COMPTES, _SURTOUT _EN CE QUI CONCERNE EDWARD CULLEN ! Des larmes roulant le long de ses joues, Bella tourna le dos à ce débile profond de Newton.

_Le Chef Swan se trompait… _il_ est revenu… ne rien lui dire n'a servi à rien… Je voulais rendre service, et c'est encore sur moi que ça retombe… Pff… _Ainsi, c'était Charlie qui avait caché mon existence à Bella… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qu'on était sortis ensemble et qu'on avait rompu –même si c'était mille fois plus compliqué et profond. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'elle comprendrait un jour, qu'elle se souviendrait… Je réalisais alors que j'avais fait la même erreur… Je lui avais menti… Et elle s'en rendrait compte… Mais après tout, je n'étais là que pour une durée limitée… Le temps de trouver et tuer Victoria, et je devrais repartir…Temps que j'espérais le plus long possible. En attendant, je devais trouver Alice pour savoir si elle avait avancé avec Victoria. Dans une heure…

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je bondis jusqu'à la porte, tentant de localiser Alice. Après une dizaine de secondes, je la trouvais qui m'attendait sur le parking où je me précipitais.

La vision qu'elle me montra ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle je m'attendais –dans celles que j'avais imaginées, il y avait Victoria, morte la plupart du temps. Or, une vision de Bella et de son cavalier envahit mon esprit. Ils discutaient, elle riait, il l'embrassait… Mon cœur, déjà en lambeaux, se déchira encore un peu plus. Tentative dérisoire d'y échapper, je fermais les yeux avant de les rouvrir pou découvrir une Alice en colère :

-Edward Cullen ! Ecoute-moi bien, je ne répéterai pas. Dans la vision qui précède celle que tu viens de voir, tu quittes une Bella en larmes… Tu l'abandonne _encore une fois_ alors, avant de t'apitoyer sur toi-même, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus _jamais_ la quitter, ni même de l'_envisager _! Elle approcha son visage du mien, plus vampirique que jamais pour finir sa phrase : « Ou je te jure que je le saurai et te le ferai payer… tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever Bella. »

_Oh ! _ ajouta-t-elle en pensée_ Edward, n'oublie pas que le bal a lieu dans seulement deux semaines… Tu ferais mieux de lui demander avant qu'elle ne dise oui à un autre…_ Qu'avait-elle vu ? Certainement Bella et ce garçon… Je devais la trouver. Alice avait raison depuis le début…Jamais je n'aurais dû quitter Bella… Je devais me dépêcher, elle était sûrement à la cafétéria.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

L'estomac noué, je fixais l'entrée, comme si j'espérais Le voir apparaître. Sur mon plateau, il n'y avait qu'une bouteille de soda et une pomme que je n'avais pas pu avaler. Pourquoi n'était-Il pas là ? Il devait bien manger… Je poussais un long soupir avant de me consacrer à la contemplation de la pauvre pomme sur mon plateau.

-Il faut que je te dise un truc, murmura la voix d'Eric, manquant de me faire tomber de ma chaise. Tu viens ?

-Ou…oui, bien sur, dis-je en me levant. Nous sortîmes de la cafétéria et il me demanda, gêné :

-Euh, tu sais, le bal est dans deux semaines… Et… Je voulais savoir… Tu voudrais venir au bal avec…moi ?

-Euh… En fait, je crois que je ne vais pas aller au bal du tout…

-Ah, ok…Tant pis…bafouilla-t-il.

-Désolée…

-C'est pas grave… Je dois y aller, désolé. A plus. Dit-il avant de tourner les talons et s'enfuir.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Je la trouvais enfin, en compagnie d'Eric. Je m'arrêtais pour écouter :

-Tu voudrais venir au bal avec…moi ?

Alice avait raison… Une fois de plus…

-Euh, en fait, je crois que je ne vais pas aller au bal du tout…

-Ah, ok, tant pis…

-Désolée…

-C'est pas grave…Je dois y aller, désolé. A plus.

Je faillis la rejoindre mais me ravisais. Nous aurions tout le temps de parler dans la voiture…

_Wala… J'espère que ca vous a plu, laissez des reviews, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, à poser des questions… Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit que les changements de point de vue étaient dérangeant… Le sont-ils tant que ça ? Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi, j'essaierai de changer ça, même si ca ne me dérange pas… Peut-être parce que c'es totalement clair dans ma tête mais pas sur le papier... Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas passionnant, mais je le trouve nécessaire pour la suite…Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Bisous, j'essaie de poster dès que possible, normalement avant dimanche prochain…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre8. Volvo for life.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

J'avais décidé que je rentrerais à pieds… Je m'étais posé la question toute l'après-midi et avais décidé de ne pas importuner Edward. De plus, je comptais aller botter les fesses de Jake pour lui apprendre à me mentir. D'un autre côté, j'aurais adoré rester un peu plus avec Edward… Oh, et puis zut ! Je n'avais qu'à passer près du parking, s'il m'attendait, il se manifesterait…

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le parking, anxieuse plus que de raison.

Arrivée à son niveau, j'essayais de prendre un air détaché et nonchalant, préférant ne pas imaginer le résultat. Je passais devant lui, attendant en vain qu'il m'interpelle. Après l'avoir dépassé, je comptais mentalement. Un pas…Deux pas…Trois pas…Quatre pas…

-Bella ! Ouf ! J'avais craint de devoir rentrer seule, l'espace d'un instant. Prenant un air surpris et innocent – c'est du moins ce que j'espérais- je me tournais vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Où vas-tu ? Il comptait me ramener… J'eus du mal à ne pas sauter de joie… Etais-je aussi frivole avant ma perte de mémoire ??? Oh, après tout, peu importait…

-Euh… Chez moi ? Quelle menteuse je faisais!

-Et comment comptes-tu rentrer ?

-A pied… Même si j'espérais le contraire…

-Ne sois pas ridicule, je te ramène...

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de rentrer à pied… Je disais vraiment n'importe quoi… J'aurais tout donné pour passer ne serait-ce que 5minutes en sa compagnie.

-Allez, viens, dit-il en m'ouvrant la portière passager. Je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle, heureuse de retrouver son odeur merveilleuse… Il se retrouva à mes côtés à une vitesse hallucinante et me demanda :

-Alors, ta journée ? Je repensais aussitôt à Eric et sa proposition…

-Moyen… Et la tienne ?

-Longue… dit-il en esquissant un sourire, comme s'il riait à une plaisanterie qui m'échappait. Alors, reprit-il, tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

-Euh… A vrai dire, je ne crois pas que je vais y aller…

-…Pas avec Eric, en tout cas, railla-t-il.

-Comment tu le sais ?! Tu m'as espionnée ! Bizarrement, je me sentais plus flattée qu'autre chose.

-Je voulais te parler, et je vous ai entendus… Mais tu semblais si peu amène après votre conversation que je n'ai pas osé m'approcher, persifla-t-il.

-Très drôle…ronchonnais-je, avant d'ajouter, Et toi ? Tu n'y vas avec personne ?

-Ca dépend…

-De quoi ?

-N'essaierais-tu pas d'éviter ma question ?

-Qui est ?

-Vas-tu aller au bal, où ne voulais-tu simplement pas y aller avec Eric ? Je ne pouvais évidemment pas lui avouer que la seule personne avec qui je voulais y aller était lui… Il ne me restait qu'à trouver quelque chose à répondre…

-Est-ce que j'y suis allée l'an dernier ?, fut la seule chose que je trouvais à répondre. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, je m'étais déjà posée la question…

-Oui…

-Et…Avec qui ?, demandais-je en redoutant la réponse.

-En fait, on y est allés en groupe… Il y avait Alice, Angela, Ben, toi, et moi.

-Oh… J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas y être allée qu'avec lui, mais ne le montrais pas.

-On est arrivés, m'annonça-t-il. En effet, à travers la vitre, je pouvais voir la maison. Avec un soupir, j'ouvris la portière, en lui disant bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un sourire qui déclencha mes frissons. Il me fallut faire appel à toute ma volonté pour sortir de la voiture et me diriger vers l'entrée. Après un ultime regard vers lui, je refermais la porte, pensant déjà aux prochains instants que je passerais avec lui...

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Dès que la sonnerie avait retenti, j'avais bondi jusqu'au parking pour y attendre Bella. Lorsqu'elle était enfin arrivée, j'avais d'abord cru qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me jette un regard qu'elle voulait sûrement « nonchalant ». Je compris alors qu'elle comptait rentrer à pied, comme si j'allais la laisser faire !

-Bella ! Elle se tourna vers moi, me souriant d'un de ces sourires à vous faire fondre, qui éclairait tout son visage, de ses douces lèvres à ses yeux chocolat si profonds…

-Où vas-tu ?

-Euh…chez moi ?

-Et comment comptes-tu rentrer ?

-A pied, répondit-elle, comme si le dernier des imbéciles aurait pu comprendre. J'étouffais un soupir.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, je te ramène…

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de rentrer à pied. Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais cru que passer le temps du trajet en ma compagnie était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Mais je la connaissais.

-Allez, viens, dis-je en ouvrant la portière.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle sans mot dire. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je décidais d'engager la conversation :

-Alors, ta journée ?

-Moyen…et la tienne ?

-Longue, dis-je en réprimant un rire à la pensée l'éternelle journée que je vivais, et qui n'avait pris un sens que depuis notre rencontre. Repensant à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit, je lui demandai :

-Alors, tu as un cavalier, pour le bal ?

-Euh…A vrai dire, je ne crois pas que je vais y aller…

-Pas avec Eric, en tout cas, plaisantais-je, avant de me rappeler que je n'étais pas censé savoir…

-Comment tu le sais ? Tu m'as espionnée ?! Ses paroles me ramenèrent quelques heures après notre premier baiser, quand je l'avais ramenée et qu'elle avait deviné que je venais la voir à son insu, bien que, comme la dernière fois, elle semblait plus flattée que fâchée… Après un infime instant de réflexion, j'optais pour une partie de la vérité, sur fond de plaisanterie :

-Je voulais te parler, et je vous ai entendus… Mais tu semblais si peu amène après votre conversation que je n'ai pas osé m'approcher…

-Très drôle, grommela-t-elle avant de contre-attaquer, et toi ? Tu n'y vas avec personne ?

-Ca dépend… En effet, ma présence à ce bal dépendait entièrement d'elle.

-De quoi ? Toute mon âme, chaque parcelle de mon corps, me hurlait de lui demander maintenant, mais je savais qu'il était trop tôt. Aussi, je décidai d'éluder :

-N'essaierais-tu pas d'éviter ma question ?

-Qui est ?

-Vas-tu aller au bal, où ne voulais-tu simplement pas y aller avec Eric ? Comme moi, elle éluda brillamment :

-Est-ce que j'y suis allée, l'an dernier ?

-Oui.

-Et…Avec qui ? Ca devenait délicat…Cette fois, je mentis carrément :

-En fait, on y est allés en groupe… Il y avait Alice, Angela, Ben, toi, et moi.

-Oh… Pour mon plus grand déplaisir, nous étions arrivés, Charlie rentrerait bientôt, et Bella était de plus en plus curieuse… A contrecœur, je lui fis remarquer que nous étions arrivés. Elle me souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'extraire de la voiture. J'avais envie de lui demander de rester, de la serrer contre moi, de la garder à tout jamais, mais je devais attendre, y aller progressivement. Pour m'aider à tenir, je me rappelai que je reviendrais d'ici cinq heures…

_CINQ HEURES PLUS TARD._

J'avais passé près de deux heures à jouer du piano, sous les regards enchantés d'Esmée et d'Alice, dont les pensées étaient euphoriques. Puis, à 22h00, j'avais couru jusque chez ma Bella. J'étais entré dans sa chambre et m'étais installé dans le rocking-chair, contemplant son doux visage tranquille. Elle m'avait tant manqué ! Comment avais-je pu être si vaniteux ? Me croire assez fort pour m'éloigner d'elle, comme si je n'étais pas égoïste…

-Edward… Edward, attend ! Non ! Pourquoi ?, gémit Bella en se débattant. Arrête, supplia-t-elle. Je sais tout… Ses paroles me rappelèrent mon mensonge et le fait qu'elle finirait sans doute par se souvenir de tout, et qu'à ce moment, elle risquait de m'en vouloir, de me fuir…

Mais Bella interrompit le fil de mes pensées.

-Edward ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Je levais les yeux vers elle, pour voir ses grands yeux chocolat me fixer, perplexe. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je bondis dehors, et courus jusqu'à la maison, espérant y trouver Carlisle… Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que j'entreprenais se soldait par un échec ?

_P.S : Je sais, chapitre très court… Désolée, mais je poste la suite le plus vite possible… J'ai essayé de faire moins de changements de points de vue… J'attends vos avis, pour savoir ce qui vous à plus, ou déplu, ou encore vos questions… Je reçois de moins en moins de reviews, mais est-ce par flemme ou par désappointement ? (That is the question…^^) Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, qui sont toutes géniales… Merci beaucoup… Bisous et à bientôt… _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9. Vision.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Charlie allait bientôt rentrer. J'avais quitté Edward depuis douze minutes seulement et je me languissais déjà, surtout qu'étant vendredi, j'allais passer deux jours entiers sans le voir… Poussant un soupir, je me dirigeai vers le four pour retirer le gratin dauphinois dont la cuisson venait de finir.

Charlie est arrivé alors que je dressais la table. Je vis tout de suite qu'il était tendu… Avait-il entendu parler du retour des Cullen ? Edward m'avait dit que son père travaillait à l'hôpital, son retour n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu…

Une fois attablés, je prononçais la phrase que je m'étais répétée depuis près de quatorze minutes :

-Papa, j'ai vu Edward Cullen, aujourd'hui… A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'il s'était raidi. Il a posé ses couverts sur les bords de son assiette avant de soupirer.

-Alors, il te l'a dit… Tu dois savoir que je ne voulais que te voir heureuse… Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait… Et je savais qu'il te manquerait… J'ai donc demandé à notre entourage de ne pas te parler de lui. Je savais que tu finirais par te souvenir, mais je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir, surtout quand j'ai vu qu'il ne donnait aucune nouvelle… Je… Je suis désolé, Bella, je pensais que ce serait mieux ainsi, pas un seul instant je n'ai pensé qu'il reviendrait…

-Il a donné de ses nouvelles.

-Quoi ?

-Edward. Il dit qu'il avait appelé presque tous les jours les deux premières semaines…

-Euh… Bella, chérie… Je te promets que je n'ai reçu aucun appel ni message de sa part …

-Il n'a pas dû laisser de message… C'est tout…

-Non, Bella, écoute-moi, j'ai vérifié tous les soirs les appels, les messages… Rien, pas même un numéro masqué, ou inconnu…

-C'est impossible, il a du se tromper, alors…

-Eh bien, c'est possible… Mais je voyais bien que lui-même n'y croyait pas. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas si j'y croyais… Je n'aurais qu'à lui demander le lundi suivant… Je me levai, débarrassais la table, et allais me doucher. Une fois vêtue de mon pyjama, je me brossais les dents avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Charlie et me glisser dans mes draps, un livre à la main. J'avais décidé de relire les livres sur mes étagères. J'avais déjà dévoré les six premiers tomes de « Bobby Pendragon » et avais entamé le septième. Après seulement quelques minutes, mes paupières se firent lourdes, et une irrésistible envie de dormir s'empara de moi. Je reposai mon livre, éteignis la lumière, et m'endormais en un temps record. J'eus cependant un sommeil très agité, l'atmosphère était devenue lourde. Je réalisai que j'étais dans la forêt, Edward à mes côtés. Mais il était différent. Il était chatoyant, il brillait de mille feux, comme parsemé de diamants. Il se tourna vers moi, et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant…Avant de changer du tout au tout. Son expression changea, il devint menaçant, il se releva en dévoilant des dents acérées comme des lames avant de s'enfuir. Je tentais pitoyablement de le retenir, mais il ne fit qu'accélérer. Je me mis à marcher, puis à courir entre les arbres, l'appelant désespérément. Je commençais à paniquer, pleurant misérablement, criant, puis hurlant.

Avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux, le souffle court. Oh mon… Non ! C'était impossible ! J'avais perdu l'esprit… Car, il était impossible qu'Edward se trouve dans le rocking-chair, près de la fenêtre… N'est-ce pas ? Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net :

-Edward ? Il releva brusquement la tête, avant de me voir. L'air horrifié, il bondit, ouvrit la fenêtre, et sauta. Je voulus le retenir, mais, une fois arrivée à la fenêtre, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du mirage. La fenêtre était même fermée… J'avais du rêver… Encore groggy, je retournais me coucher.

Le week-end passa avec une lenteur incroyable ; je passais chaque minute du samedi et du dimanche à penser à Edward. Avait-il vraiment été dans ma chambre ? Avait-il menti en disant m'avoir appelée ?

Le lundi, je me préparais en toute hâte et sortis en avance, espérant qu'_il _serait là. Mais il n'y avait aucune voiture argentée devant la maison. Seulement ma camionnette rouge… Avec un soupir, j'ouvris la portière et m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle, avant de pousser le chauffage à fond. Puis, après dix minutes à patienter comme une imbécile, je démarrais la voiture…

Je passais la journée à le chercher, sans succès. Sa voiture n'était pas sur le parking, il n'était pas non plus dans la cour le matin, ni à la cafétéria. Après les cours, je cherchais de nouveau sur le parking, avant de voir quatre adolescents –deux filles et deux garçons- sublimes. La première, minuscule, avait des allures d'elfe espiègle, la peau d'une pâleur incroyable, des cheveux courts et noir de jais…et des yeux ocre ! Alice ! Le nom m'était venu instantanément. J'étais certaine que c'était Alice, la sœur d'Edward. L'adolescent blond qui se tenait à côté d'elle devait être…Jack, peut-être ? Non, j'étais à peu près sûre que ce n'était pas ça… Bon… Je décidais de passer au suivant, un géant brun, la peau également pâle, et les mêmes yeux topaze que les autres, bien que plus massif. A cet instant, il a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a adressé un immense sourire, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éblouissante. Emmett… Comme pour Debussy et Alice, le nom était venu tout seul, sans que je m'y attende… Je lui retournais son sourire sans même y penser, avant d'examiner la blonde qui les accompagnait. Je ne trouvais aucun mot assez fort pour décrire sa beauté… C'était la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je me rappelais, avec plus de difficulté, qu'elle s'appelait Rosalie. Ne manquait plus que… Jasper ! Cette fois, j'étais sûre…

Mais toujours aucune trace d'Edward… Peut-être était-il malade ? Avec un nouveau soupir, je montais dans ma Chevrolet et rentrais à la maison. Une fois chez moi, je montai directement dans ma chambre. Je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose… Le soir du retour d'Edward, j'avais trouvé plusieurs objets dans le placard, mais comme il était arrivé à ce moment-là, je les avais oubliés… Notamment un CD… dont je m'emparais pour le mettre dans le lecteur. Aussitôt, une douce mélodie s'en éleva, d'une beauté saisissante. Le mot « berceuse » me traversa alors l'esprit. Je regardais le boîtier, vierge de toute inscription. J'étais à présent certaine qu'il avait un rapport avec Edward. Je lui demanderais le lendemain… si il était là…

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Une fois de plus, j'avais tout gâché. Une fois de plus, je m'étais enfui. Une fois de plus, je m'étais conduit en lâche. Je n'avais pas osé affronter Bella et ses inévitables questions. Je n'étais pas allé au lycée, alors que mes frères et sœurs y étaient retournés. Entendre leurs pensées avait été pire que tout. Alice et Esmée me plaignaient, je leur faisais _pitié_. Jasper se sentait coupable d'éprouver du soulagement face mon malheur : il n'était plus le centre de l'attention, il n'était plus celui qu'on plaignait. Rosalie était carrément dégoûtée de mon comportement. Elle me l'avait fait comprendre devant tout le monde, comme si ses pensées méprisantes ne suffisaient pas… Evidemment, tout le monde, depuis Carlisle à Alice, en passant par Emmett, m'avait défendu, ne faisant qu'ajouter à ma haine envers moi-même. Mais Rosalie ne s'était pas arrêtée là… Ses remarques mesquines, ses pensées haineuses, ses regards dégoûtés me suivaient partout, c'est pourquoi c'était un soulagement de me retrouver seul. Mais cette maison me donnait l'impression d'une cage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouvais dehors, en train de courir. D'un bond, je sautais la rivière qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la maison. Je n'avais aucun but, je ressentais seulement le besoin de m'échapper, de me sentir libre. A cet instant, j'entendis des pensées vaguement familières.

_Il faut que je la trouve. Dès que je finis de chasser, je la trouve, et je la livre à Victoria. Mais je dois faire attention aux Cullen, je ne veux pas finir comme James… Irina m'attend… _

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de ma poitrine. Laurent. Il était revenu. Victoria l'avait envoyé. Laurent avait dû m'entendre, car il se tourna dans ma direction.

-Oh ! Bonjour, Edward. Alors, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement jovial. Et…Bella ? C'est ça ? Comment va-t-elle ? Alors qu'il disait cela, il s'appliquait à penser à autre chose. Mais il était trop tard, et il le savait : il était en position de défense. Sans signe avant coureur, j'attaquai.

_P.S : Muhahahahaha suspensssssssssss… J'espère que ça vous a plu… Comme toujours, merci pour vos review, que j'ai adoré. J'attends vos avis (positifs comme négatifs) et questions… Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt !!! Bisouxx !_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre10. Décision.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Les dernières volutes de fumée violette s'estompaient, emportant avec elles toute trace de Laurent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il aidait Victoria, il avait trouvé Irina, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, et il avait déclaré qu'il n'avait intégré la meute de James que par commodité. Pourquoi revenir, alors ? Surtout que je ne voulais pas causer de peine à Irina. Mais il était désormais trop tard. James avait payé pour Bella et Alice, et Laurent n'était plus ; quant à Victoria, le temps lui était compté… Je savais qu'elle se trouvait dans cet Etat. Avec l'aide d'Alice, elle ne tarderait pas à rejoindre son cher James…

Ma famille n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Aussi, j'allais les attendre à l'intérieur, me préparant à leur annoncer la mort de Laurent. Carlisle serait le plus peiné, étant donnée sa répugnance à l'idée d'ôter la vie, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'avais vu qu'il était déterminé à livrer Bella à Victoria. Contrairement à Alice… Alice, qui n'avait anticipé ni la perte de mémoire de Bella, ni la venue de Laurent…

-Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Alice, vous êtes rentrés.

-Oui, Carlisle arrive.

En effet, les pensées de Carlisle, encore lointaines, s'approchaient. J'entendis bientôt sa Mercedes s'engager dans l'allée, avant de le voir franchir la porte d'entrée.

-Edward ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu dois comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix…, dis-je en hésitant. Je savais qu'il serait déçu, même s'il chercherait à le cacher, et ce quoi que je fasse. Je n'ai pas voulu, mais tu comprends, Bella…

-Edward, dis-moi simplement ce qu'il s'est passé. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, j'avouais :

-J'ai tué Laurent. Des hoquets de surprises et des pensées pleines d'incompréhension accueillirent ma déclaration. Je n'avais pas le choix !

-Ben voyons ! La voix de Rosalie était pleine de mépris. Et tu n'avais pas non plus le choix en nous imposant une _humaine._ Ni en tuant James. Encore moins en massacrant l'âme sœur d'un membre de notre famille ! Si tu avais cessé de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ne serait-ce que deux secondes, tu aurais vu, comme chacun d'entre nous, qu'Irina avait enfin trouvé la paix et le bonheur. Non, évidemment ! Il a encore fallu que tu gâches tout à cause de _Bella_. Le nom était craché avec haine et mépris.

-Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je n'ai JAMAIS voulu le tuer ! Je n'avais PAS LE CHOIX ! Tu m'entends, Rosalie ? PAS LE CHOIX ! Et ne me dis pas que je suis égoïste ! Ce n'est pas MOI qui passe mes journées à me répéter combien je suis belle !

-Edward. Nous savons que ce n'est pas ta faute. Carlisle tentais de m'apaiser d'une voix calme. Bella fait partie de la famille, il est normal que nous la protégions. Tu sais à quel point je déteste l'idée de tuer, mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, je sais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Comme tu l'as dit, le plus important est de préserver Bella. Maintenant, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Rosalie, je voudrais que tu saches Rose, que je ne te permettrais plus de manquer de respect à ton frère comme tu viens de le faire. Il a eu une décision horrible à prendre pour sauver celle qu'il aime. N'oublie jamais ça.

_Edward, je suis désolée, _pensa Alice._ J'aurais du le prévoir._

-Non, Alice, ce n'est pas ta faute. Qui m'a prévenu que je faisais une erreur monumentale en quittant Bella ? Qui m'a dit de tout lui raconter ? Qui m'a averti qu'il serait bientôt trop tard ? Qui m'a dit qu'il serait mieux de la transformer, qu'elle serait hors de danger ? Si je t'avais écoutée, on n'en serait pas là !

-Edward. Je me tournais vers Jasper. Je pense que tu devrais le dire à Bella. Elle l'a très bien pris, la première fois. Et de toute façon, elle va finir par se souvenir, Carlisle en est certain, et Alice l'a _vu_. D'autant plus qu'elle nous a vus tout à l'heure et qu'elle nous a reconnus. Donc, autant lui dire tout de suite… Je le contemplais, incrédule et incapable de répondre. Je savais que Bella finirait par s'en souvenir, mais j'espérais que ce serait le plus tard possible, une fois Victoria éliminée… Mais peut-être que Jasper avait raison, qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui le lui apprenne, et le plus tôt possible. Quelle heure était-il ? Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'antique horloge m'apprit qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour aller voir Bella. Avant que j'aie le temps de m'élancer, Alice, qui avait deviné mes intentions, m'adressa un signe de tête encourageant. Je m'élançais dans la nuit, sans avoir aucune idée de la façon de le lui annoncer…

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Il était 22h01 lorsque je reposais le septième tome de Bobby Pendragon que je venais de terminer. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains après avoir attrapé un pyjama propre. Je ne me rendis compte que j'étais tendue qu'en sentant les muscles de mon dos se relâcher un à un. Je fis durer la douche autant que possible, ne voulant pas abandonner le bien-être qui m'avait envahi. En sortant, je m'enroulais dans une serviette épaisse et chaude avant d'enfiler mon pyjama. Après m'être brossé les dents, je retournais dans ma chambre, où mon bien-être me quitta. En effet, _il_ se tenait à côté de la fenêtre, l'air torturé, plus beau que jamais. Après m'être éclaircie la gorge, je parvenais à articuler :

-Edward ?

-Bonsoir, Bella, répondit-il en affichant un air détaché. Son expression avait changé à une vitesse hallucinante. Ne sachant que répondre, je décidai d'attendre qu'il prenne la parole. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, je décidai d'engager la conversation :

-Euh… Tu… bégayais-je en me faisant l'effet d'une débile profonde. Je…, continuais-je pitoyablement, Enfin… Que fais-tu ici ? Je veux dire…tu n'étais pas au lycée… tu…Tu vas bien, au moins ? Il rit, sans que je sache pourquoi, avant de répondre :

-J'avais juste envie de sécher… Mais je voulais aussi te parler…

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je pouvais lui annoncer… La première fois, c'était venu naturellement, presque comme une évidence…

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre quand j'y entrais. J'entendis l'eau s'arrêter de couler. Après encore quatre minutes, elle franchit le seuil, alluma la lumière, et se figea.

-Edward ?

-Bonsoir, Bella. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, avant de la refermer, hésitante. Après quelques minutes, elle bégaya :

-Euh…Tu…Je…Enfin…Que fais-tu ici ? Je veux dire…tu n'étais pas au lycée…tu…Tu vas bien, au moins ? demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète. Sa sollicitude me fit rire.

-J'avais juste envie de sécher… Mais, je voulais aussi te parler… Il fallait que je trouve une façon de lui dire. Elle attendait, des points d'interrogation plein les yeux. Je, repris-je, Je voulais te… demander de m'accompagner au bal, achevai-je lâchement. Elle me considéra, ahurie, cherchant à savoir si je plaisantais. Je la comprenais : Je déboulais à 22h00 dans sa chambre, après avoir été absent, lui annonçant que j'ai _quelque chose_ à lui dire, pour finalement l'inviter au _bal_… Ma lâcheté me dégoûtait. J'allais m'enfuir de nouveau quand elle s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Hum… C'est _sérieux _?

-Oui, répondis-je après avoir hésité un instant. Oui, je voudrais t'accompagner au bal…si tu es d'accord, bien sûr…

-Bien sûr !, s'exclama-t-elle, le visage éclairé.

-Bon, alors, si c'est d'accord… Je vais y aller… A demain.

-A demain… Je n'avais aucune envie de la quitter, mais je pouvais toujours revenir une fois qu'elle serait endormie, mais ce n'était pas assez… Je franchis les centimètres qui nous séparaient, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Comme avant, j'entendis son cœur s'emballer. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, leur donnant cette couleur que j'aimais tant. Je dus me faire violence pour arriver à m'éloigner d'elle. Après un dernier coup d'œil, je sautai par la fenêtre. Je l'entendis s'approcher et se pencher par l'ouverture. Après m'être enfoncé dans la forêt, j'attendis près de trois quarts d'heure avant d'y retourner.

Elle était là, étendue, belle comme un ange, le visage apaisé. Je m'installais dans le rocking-chair, attendant qu'elle parle…

_Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Merci à pauline, Ginny374, pingou, Bunny188, Anna, Morwen, …, Malfoy Funambule, debodebi, iqrah, et Clara (comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?) pour vos super reviews, qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir… Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise… J'attends, comme toujours, vos réactions, alors… N'HESITEZ PAS !!! _

_Je poste le prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine environ, BISOUX !!! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps… Désolée, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Voila, Enjoy ! _

Chapitre11. Interrogations.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Elle était là, étendue, belle come un ange, le visage apaisé. Je m'installai dans le rocking-chair, attendant qu'elle parle…

Remarquant qu'elle frissonnait, je descendis sans bruit jusqu'au placard pour lui sortir une couverture. Ses frissons cessèrent moins d'une minute après que je l'ai couverte de l'édredon. Enfin, elle parla :

-Edward… Je…ne sais pas…danser… J'étouffais un rire. Bella n'avait vraiment pas changé. Peut-être réagirait-elle de la même façon que la première fois en sachant que j'appartenais à une famille de vampire… Elle prononça de nouveau mon nom avant de se tourner vers moi. Je m'approchais de son visage pour repousser les quelques mèches chocolat qui cachait une partie de ce visage que j'aimais tant. Elle frissonna quand ma main glacée effleura sa peau douce et tiède. Je retournais m'assoir, le sourire aux lèvres, bien décidé à profiter pleinement du temps qu'il m'était donné en sa compagnie…

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

J'étais persuadée que j'avais rêvé : _Edward Cullen _ne pouvait pas m'avoir invitée, _moi_, au bal de fin d'année, et en _couple _! Qu'allais-je mettre ? Comment allais-je me coiffer ? Je devais e calmer, depuis quand étais-je aussi frivole que Jessica ? Je devais me reprendre… Oh ! Et puis, après tout, c'était _Edward Cullen _!!!

J'enfilais le premier jean que je trouvais et un pull brun, avant de descendre en vitesse. En ouvrant la porte, je découvris _sa_ Volvo garée à côté de ma camionnette. En me voyant sortir, il s'extrait de l'habitacle, me salua et m'ouvrir la portière passager. Avec un sourire, j'entrais dans la voiture. Il se retrouva à côté de moi à une vitesse inouïe.

-Bien dormi ? Alors qu'il disait cela, il mit en route le lecteur de CD. Clair de lune envahit la voiture.

-Hum hum… Et toi ?

-Bien.

Il portait un pull ivoire qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa blancheur de marbre. Il tourna la tête vers moi et ses prunelles brûlantes me dévisagèrent. Leur intensité me liquéfia et je sentis, sans raison, le rouge me monter aux joues. Il me sourit, faisant manquer à mon cœur un battement. Après quelques secondes, il reporta son attention sur la route. Je l'imitais, avant de me rendre compte que nous roulions à toute vitesse. Nous arrivâmes bientôt sur le parking. Après être sorti de la Volvo, il en fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière. Après être sortie, j'aperçus Angela qui nous observait, Edward et moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se détourna rapidement après avoir croisé mon regard. Je la rejoignis, Edward sur les talons.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Elle repéra Angela qui nous contemplait et se dirigea vers elle. Instinctivement, je lui emboîtai le pas. Après avoir passé tout ce temps loin d'elle, je ne pouvais plus la lâcher d'une semelle. Qu'importe où elle allait, j'y avais ma place, pour reprendre ses mots. A moins qu'elle y mette un terme elle-même, je ne la quitterais plus. Restait à lui annoncer ma véritable nature… Et surtout éviter qu'elle ne croise Victoria.

-Salut Bella ! Salut Edward !

-Bonjour, Angela, répondis-je. J'avais une réelle affection pour elle, je savais qu'elle était sincère avec Bella, qu'elle était pour elle une véritable amie. Elle avait toujours eu de bonnes intentions, était adorable avec tout le monde. Ben, son petit ami, nous rejoignit. En le voyant, un immense sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis un moment déjà, mais comme il était au moins aussi timide qu'elle, il leur avait fallu du temps avant qu'il ose l'inviter.

Elle projetait d'aller à Port Angeles pour choisir sa robe –Ben venait de l'inviter au bal. Elle pensait demander à Bella de l'accompagner, et se demandait quand j'allais (enfin) l'inviter. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je dus me séparer à contrecœur de Bella. Je la regardais s'éloigner avant de me diriger vers mon premier cours de la journée.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

-Alors ?, attaqua Angela dès qu'Edward eut disparu.

-Alors quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il te l'a demandé ? Mon large sourire lui suffit.

-Enfin ! On n'a qu'à aller à Port Angeles, après les cours pour choisir nos robes. C'est ce qu'on avait fait, l'an dernier, ajouta-t-elle.

-D'accord… Mais est-ce qu'on pourra y aller plus tard ? Je dois aller voir Jake à LaPush, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Aucun problème. Je passe te prendre à six heures ?

-Ok. Sans ajouter un mot, nous entrâmes dans la salle de Maths.

Au déjeuner, Edward et Ben nous rejoignirent. Edward m'adressa un sourire éblouissant qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Un détail me frappa soudainement : ses yeux tiraient plus vers le noir que leur or habituel… Ce devait être l'éclairage… En secouant la tête, je continuais à manger. Je remarquais alors qu'Edward ne mangeait pas. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu manger… Après tout, cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était revenu, peut-être était-il malade ? Je finis mon omelette, même si je n'avais pas faim. Après que la sonnerie ait annoncé la reprise des cours, nous allâmes en biologie. Au début, j'avais eu du mal à suivre les cours, mais j'avais finalement repris pour de bon. Je prenais des notes avec soin sur mon cahier quand je sentis _son_ regard posé sur moi. Je relevais la tête et aperçus furtivement l'air de mélancolie sur son visage, avant qu'un sourire ne le remplace. Je lui retournais son sourire, tout en me demandant pourquoi il me regardait avec cet air triste.

C'est avec regret que je me séparais de lui pour aller en sport. Par miracle, je ne blessais personne. A la sortie, Edward m'attendait. Il m'ouvrit la portière, entra à son tour dans la voiture, mit en route le chauffage et démarra.

–Alors, tu as prévu quelque chose, pour ce soir ? J'aurais juré qu'il savait. Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Cela semblait impossible, mais rien qu'à voir le sourire qu'il essayait en vain de dissimuler, il savait que nous allions à Port Angeles. Angela avait dit que nous avions fait la même chose l'an dernier, peut-être le savait-il et en avait déduit que nous recommencions… J'avais l'impression de devenir folle.

-Euh, commençais-je, en fait, Angela, Jessica et moi allons à Port Angeles. Inutile de préciser ce que nous comptions y faire, s'il ne le savait pas, je ne tenais pas à passer pour une idiote. Il réprima un rire. Il savait, plus aucun doute. Injustement, j'étais en colère : Pourquoi s'en souvenait-il et pas moi ? Il n'était sûrement même pas là ! Il dut sentir ma tension car il dirigea la conversation vers un sujet plus trivial :

-Il va faire beau demain…Beaucoup de soleil…Je ne serais pas au lycée, je vais en randonnée avec ma famille.

-Oh. J'avais espéré qu'il passerait me prendre, comme ce matin, pour passer quelques instants de plus en sa compagnie… Je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés.

-Bon, je dois y aller, repris-je, On se voit après demain ?

-Si le soleil a disparu… répondit-il avec un sourire.

-D'accord, à bientôt, alors… Dis-je en sortant de la voiture. Après qu'il se soit éloigné, je sortis les clés de la camionnette de ma poche, déverrouillais la portière, entrais, mis le contact et me rendis à LaPush. En entendant ma Chevrolet, Jacob sortit. Je pensais que je ne me mettrais pas en colère, vu qu'on m'avait dit que je n'étais pas rancunière. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, en m'entendant hurler :

-Jacob Black ! Comment as-tu pu me MENTIR ainsi ?! J'avais déjà du mal à croire que Charlie et mes amis m'aient fait ça, mais TOI ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Imagines-tu seulement à quel point c'est horrible ? Ne rien se rappeler ! Passer ses journées à se demander qui on est ! Pourquoi LUI en particulier ? Il fait partie de mon histoire ! Comme toi, comme Charlie, comme tous mes amis ! Pourquoi me cacher son existence était si important ? Ce n'est qu'un adolescent ! Imagine de quoi j'ai eu l'air quand lui m'a reconnu et pas moi ! Imagine comment je lui ai expliqué ! Vous vous dites mes amis, mais jusqu'ici c'est le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance ! Je m'arrêtais brusquement, la colère accumulée en grande partie évacuée.

-Bella, tu ne sais absolument rien, commença mon ex-meilleur ami.

-Mais justement, Jacob, je ne demande que ça. Savoir ! C'est une de mes priorités depuis mon réveil, mais c'est justement à cause de personne comme toi qu'Edward est le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance !

-Si tu crois qu'Edward Cullen est adolescent, et qu'en plus tu penses pouvoir lui faire confiance, tu te trompes du tout au tout…

-Ah, tiens ! Et c'est maintenant que tu te mets à parler de lui. A aucun moment tu ne t'es dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux de m'avertir avant de perdre ma confiance ?

-Bella ! Crois-moi, juste cette fois ! Cullen n'est PAS ce qu'il prétend ! Garde ça à l'esprit ou tu risque d'être plus que déçue…

-Tu sais quoi, Jacob, je crois que je vais y aller, Edward doit passer à la maison dans peu de temps et je ne voudrais pas être en retard, alors, je vais y aller. Au revoir, Jake !

-Bella…

Je ne l'écoutais pas, mettant ma Chevrolet en marche. En m'éloignant, je commençais à ressentir de la culpabilité. J'avais été mesquine. Je faillis faire demi-tour, mais me repris : il avait mérité mon emportement, je le rappellerais le lendemain pour m'excuser, le laisser mariner dans la culpabilité juste pour cette nuit ne lui ferait pas de mal…

_P.S : Encore désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre…Celui que vous venez de lire est ma quatrième version… J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu. Je remercie Nomie, LuckyPotterCullen, Nienna-lo, Morwen, Malfoy Funambule, Bunny188, Caro987 (merci pr la comparaison, ça m'a touchée^^), Sarah v.l.p, ylymance, ma tite Manon et le Grand manitou supreme, Clara. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont touchées, fait plaisir, fait rire, et réfléchir… Merci beaucoup, et continuez à me donner vos avis !!! Bisousssssss_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12. Préparation.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Elle allait voir Jacob Black. Elle allait voir un Quileute. Elle allait voir un sale cabot qui risquait de tout lui révéler. Il fallait que je voie Alice. Le plus vite possible. Où étaient-ils ? J'aurais déjà du percevoir leurs pensées.

_Edward !_ C'était Alice ! Enfin ! Elle était seule, apparemment. _J'ai vu que tu m'attendais. C'était brouillé… D'après ce que j'ai compris, il lui a simplement dit de se méfier, mais tu la connais… Elle n'y fera pas attention… ne t'inquiète pas._ Une vague de soulagement m'envahit. _Mais,_ reprit-elle,_ Edward, je crois que ça va recommencer… Pour les Quileutes, je veux dire… C'est brouillé, comme la dernière fois… _

-Tu en as parlé à Carlisle ?

-Oui.

-Il en pense quoi ?

-D'après lui, cela ne change rien, la Trêve n'a aucune limite, que ce soit au niveau du temps ou de l'espace.

-Et…Pour Bella ? Si Black mute…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant, il est toujours humain, je peux toujours le voir…

-Pour l'instant…

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Depuis mon réveil, je n'avais vu Port Angeles que trois fois. J'adorais cette ville, qui me paraissait si grande comparée à Forks. J'avais d'ailleurs provoqué l'hilarité de mon père en m'émerveillant de sa taille (il faut dire que c'était moins d'une semaine après mon réveil, et avant de découvrir Seattle). Il m'avait alors révélé que j'avais vécu des années dans une ville qui faisait au moins vingt fois Port Angeles. Mais je n'avais jamais pu aller à Phoenix, étant donné que c'était toujours ma mère qui venait.

Nous étions arrivées. Angela trouva son bonheur dès la deuxième boutique, une magnifique petite chose bleue qui mettait en valeur son corps fin, arrivant juste au dessus du genou. Pour Jessica, ce fut plus…compliqué, mais elle finit par arrêter son choix sur une robe d'un rouge éclatant, qui arrivait mi-mollet. Dans cette même boutique, elles trouvèrent des chaussures assorties. Trouver la mienne fut un véritable casse-tête. Je ne sais pas si j'aimais faire les boutiques avant, toujours est-il que ce fut une véritable torture…jusqu'à ce que nous passions devant _la_ vitrine, où se trouvait _la _robe. Du plus doux des rose et du plus beau des mauve, elle tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Les bretelles étaient d'un rose plus soutenu, mais tout aussi magnifique, qui descendait jusqu'à la taille avant de se séparer au-dessus d'un jupon mauve. Nous nous sommes arrêtées toutes les trois au même moment, avant de courir dans la boutique. Je l'essayais, et l'adorais tout de suite. Je trouvais une paire de chaussure du même mauve que la robe, avec des lanières de ce rose si spécial. Seul ombre au tableau, elles étaient pourvues de talons. Aiguilles. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je m'entraînerai à marcher avec… Après les avoir payés (tout mon argent de poche y été passé), nous sortîmes du magasin pour aller manger. Les filles choisirent un restaurant italien, la Bella Italia. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi il m'était tellement familier…

Une fois à la maison, je pris une longue douche relaxante. En sortant, je m'enroulais dans une serviette épaisse et chaude. Dégoulinante, je me dirigeais vers mon lit où gisait mon pyjama, lorsqu'un bruit retint mon attention. En resserrant la serviette, je regardais dehors, sans rien voir. J'ouvris la fenêtre et me penchais. Toujours rien. J'avais dû rêver… Après avoir enfilé un pyjama propre et lu quelques chapitres supplémentaires de Bobby Pendragon, je me laissais sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Regarder Bella dormir était sans nul doute mon activité préférée. Elle était si belle ! Mon ange… Elle se retourna en marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Je souris, et cette même envie irrésistible, celle de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer fort contre moi pour ne plus jamais la laisser repartir, me prit. Je m'approchais prudemment d'elle, m'agenouillais, écartais une mèche de cheveux, effleurais sa joue, et, le plus doucement possible, posais mes lèvres glacées sur son doux front. Ce contact, bien que trop bref, ranima en moi le souvenir des sensations éprouvées à son toucher. Ces contacts étaient si délicieux… Comment pourrais-je jamais m'en passer ? Bella se retourna et murmura mon nom, si doux sur ses lèvres alors qu'un immense sourire s'épanouissait sur les miennes.

Une fois de retour à la maison, j'entendis les pensées furieuses d'Alice. Elle était en colère. Contre moi. _Espèce d'idiot ! Tu attends quoi pour lui dire ? Le déluge ??? _

-Alice, soupirais-je, ce n'est pas aussi…

-Aussi quoi ?, explosa-t-elle. Aussi _simple _? Au contraire, Edward ! Elle l'a déjà su, a parfaitement bien réagi, et elle va s'en souvenir un jour, je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais des bribes lui reviennent, et ça va s'intensifier ! Et que penses-tu qu'elle va éprouver quand elle le découvrira ? Elle va se sentir trahie ! Une fois de plus ! Et je ne tolèrerais pas que tu la blesses encore, Edward !

_D'ailleurs_, ajouta-t-elle en pensée, _tu as peur que Jacob Black la blesse, mais ce que tu lui a fais subir est bien pire…_ Un grondement monta en moi. Comment osait-elle dire ça ? J'aimais Bella plus que tout au monde ! Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle quitta la pièce pour aller retrouver Jasper à l'étage. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Une fois de plus. Bella _devait_ connaître la vérité.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis…Merci, une fois de plus aux reviewers, Nomie, LuckyPotterCullen, Nienna-lo, Morwen, Malfoy Funanbule, Bunny118, Caro 987, Manon, Clara, Sarah v.l.p, Ylymance, Pauline, Anna, Génie, Demoisel, Tite-lilith, et MélanieMac pour vos messages géniaux qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Merci mille fois !!!


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci énormément de votre patience, je sais que j'ai été vraiment longue, et je m'en excuse (une nouvelle fois) mais, pour vous consoler, voilà un nouveau chapitre, le plus long jusqu'ici (5 pages word^^). Et, rien que pour vous, le BAL !!!^^ Bon, je vous laisse apprécier !_

CHAPITRE 13. Le bal.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

-Wow ! Bella, tu es… Magnifique ! S'exclama Alice.

-J'ai le droit de me regarder, maintenant ? En effet, elle m'avait pomponnée durant toute l'après-midi, en m'interdisant de me regarder. Je n'avais donc absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi je ressemblais. Je sentais seulement le poids de mes cheveux bouclés et empilés sur ma tête.

-Bien sûr ! Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie. Attends ! Juste… Elle arrangea une boucle de ma chevelure qui dépassait avec un de ses doigts fin et glacé. C'est parfait ! approuva-t-elle en tournant le miroir. A l'instant où je m'aperçus, j'eus un choc. Il y avait bel et bien une adolescente devant le miroir, mais il ne pouvait s'agir de moi… A part les yeux et la couleur des cheveux, tout était différent… Alice avait merveilleusement bien officié. Me tournant vers elle, je la pris dans mes bras en la remerciant avec chaleur. A cet instant, la sonnette retentit.

-Ne bouge pas, m'intima Alice en descendant à la vitesse de la lumière.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Emmett avait littéralement explosé de rire en me voyant dans mon smoking. Non qu'il me trouve ridicule. C'était simplement la façon d'être de mon frère. De plus, étant donné qu'il avait était spécialement sélectionné par Alice, personne ne pouvait y trouver quoique ce soit à redire.

C'est avec appréhension que je m'apprêtais à appuyer sur la sonnette des Swann. Après avoir pris une profonde et inutile inspiration, j'appuyais. Ce fut Alice qui m'ouvrit. Elle prenait soin de ne pas penser à Bella, pour ne pas que je voie ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Aussi frustrant que ce soit, je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je souhaitais la voir de mes propres yeux, je voulais que ces images m'appartiennent. Alice remonta à toute vitesse pour prévenir Bella. Charlie vint à ma rencontre, et pour une fois, je fus soulagé d'être à l'épreuve des balles.

-Edward, me salua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Bonsoir, Chef Swann. Je savais, et lui aussi, qu'il ne pouvait rien dire en présence de Bella, étant donné que c'était lui qui n'avait rien voulu lui dire au sujet de notre couple, ce qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de me lancer des regards assassins. Et justement, celle-ci arrivait, précédée d'Alice. En tournant la tête, j'eus le souffle coupé. Bella était d'une splendeur ! Elle qui était déjà si belle d'ordinaire, était resplendissante. Sa robe, même si elle était magnifique, n'égalait en rien la splendeur et la douceur de ses traits. Elle rayonnait, éclairait la pièce. Même Charlie oublia la rancœur qu'il nourrissait à mon encontre pour s'extasier devant sa fille. Elle m'adressa un sourire resplendissant, avant de baisser les yeux et de se concentrer pour commencer la descente des escaliers. En apercevant ses talons, je compris la raison d'une telle concentration. Je lui offris mon avant-bras, ce qui déclencha des pulsions meurtrières du côté de Charlie et de la jubilation pure chez Alice. Après avoir salué Charlie, nous sortîmes et je fis monter Bella dans la même Aston Martin que l'année dernière. Quand je lui tins la portière, elle resta interdite un court instant avant de se ressaisir et d'entrer précautionneusement dans la voiture.

Une fois arrivés, je laissais à contrecœur Bella aux bons soins d'Alice le temps de garer la voiture. Sur le chemin, je saisis les pensées admiratives et l'envie que suscitait l'Aston Martin. En souriant, je sortis de l'habitacle et rejoignis mon ange.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Je rêvais. Je rêvais, et j'allais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Car c'était impossible autrement, n'est-ce pas ? J'attendais aux côtés d'Alice qui faisait ses dernières vérifications, ajustant une mèche ici, arrangeant un pan de ma robe là… Lorsqu'enfin, _il_ arriva, m'adressant son sourire en coin si particulier. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la magnificence qui émanait de lui, son visage d'une beauté et d'une pâleur inhumaine magnifiquement mis en valeur par son incroyable costume. Il m'offrit un bras que j'acceptais avec plaisir et fierté. Etrangement, j'arrivais à tenir sur mes talons. Même si j'ai honte, je dois avouer que je m'étais entraînée toute la semaine ; j'étais soulagée que ces heures de torture pure m'avaient servi. Alice tourna la tête à l'instant précis où Jasper arrivait. Il me salua avant de s'éloigner avec Alice.

-Tu veux danser ? Honnêtement, que voulait-il que je réponde ? Comment dire non à tel sourire ?

-Bien sûr. Il m'offrit sa main, m'entraîna vers la piste, pris ma taille, et nous commençâmes à nous balancer doucement. Ses yeux d'or liquide m'incendièrent, me réchauffant jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Il posa ma main sur son cœur, tout en continuant de m'incendier de ses prunelles de miel. De là, je pouvais sentir on odeur, la plus belle qui soit au monde. Il sentait le miel, le sable chaud, le soleil… Sans même y faire attention, je m'approchais un peu plus de lui pour me pelotonner contre son torse. Si seulement cet instant avait pu durer l'éternité….

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Je la serrais contre moi. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur qui m'était si cher. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur. Après tous ces mois passés à attendre, je pouvais enfin la sentir tout près de moi. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans mon torse, ce qui ne me gênait aucunement. Le seul inconvénient était que je ne pouvais plus apercevoir son visage. Mais cette chaleur… Je poussais un soupir de contentement. Alors, à mon plus grand regret, la musique changea, pour laisser place à un morceau beaucoup trop rapide. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, Bella s'écarta de moi.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Hum, réfléchit-elle, pourquoi pas ? En lui prenant la main, je l'entraînais vers le buffet. Si la froideur de ma main la surprit, elle n'en montra rien, bien que son pouls s'accélérât. Je lui servis un verre de soda dont elle but quelques gorgées, tout en me fixant, perplexe.

-Tu…, commença-t-elle, hésitante, Tu ne bois pas ?

-Je n'ai pas soif… comme le confirmait l'or de mes yeux. Tu veux qu'on sorte, repris-je.

-Bien sûr. De nouveau, je lui pris la main pour l'entraîner dehors. Elle posa son gobelet pour me suivre.

Une fois dehors, je la fis assoir sur le même banc que l'année précédente et l'attirais à moi. Elle sembla surprise mais heureuse. Alors, je me lançais :

-Bella…

-Bella !!!

Au même instant que Jessica, apparemment…

-Bella, reprit-elle, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Tu peux venir ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr… Je reviens, d'accord, je fais vite, ajouta-t-elle à mon adresse.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

J'étais si bien là, tout contre lui… Pourquoi diable Jessica a-t-elle ressenti le besoin de venir me parler à cet instant précis ?

-Je reviens, d'accord ? Je fais vite, avais-je promis à Edward, avant d'être prise d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Je m'étais ressaisie à temps et avais suivie Jessica. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déloger des bras parfaits d'Edward Cullen ! Alors, je ressentis un immense vide dans ma poitrine. Une douleur fulgurante me transperça, si forte qu'elle me coupa le souffle, en même temps qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans mon estomac. Alors, le décor autour de moi s'effaça, la musique se tut. Je n'étais plus au bal, mais devant la maison.

_FLASH BACK. _

_Il sortit de sa voiture quand je sortis de ma Chevrolet et vint à ma rencontre. Il me débarrassa de mon cartable. Rien que de très normal. Il le remit sur le siège –anormal. _

_-Viens te promener avec moi, m'invita-il platement en saisissant ma main._

_Je ne répondis pas, ne trouvant rien à lui objecter, alors que j'en avais eu immédiatement envie. Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce, essayant de contenir mon affolement pour réfléchir. Il s'adossa à un tronc et me dévisagea, impassible._

_-Allons-y, discutons, décrétai-je._

_Une manière de bravoure que j'étais loin de ressentir. Il prit une grande inspiration._

_-Nous partons, Bella._

_J'inhalai moi aussi. C'était une option acceptable à laquelle je m'étais préparée. N'empêche._

_-Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et…_

_-Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il à l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain…_

_Je perdis pied. J'avais cru que le seul intérêt de notre départ était de laisser sa famille en paix. Pourquoi nous en allions-nous si les Cullen déménageaient eux aussi ? Je l'interrogeais du regard, le cerveau en ébullition. Il me toisa froidement. Soudain, je compris ma méprise. _

_-Quand tu dis nous…, chuchotai-je._

_-Il s'agit de moi et des miens._

_Chacun des mots martelés avec soin. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver la parole. _

_-D'accord, je viens aussi._

_-Impossible, Bella. Notre destination… ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi._

_-Quelque soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place._

_-Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella._

_-Ne soit pas idiot._

_J'avais tenté d'insuffler de la colère à cette répartie, qui sonna comme une prière. _

_-Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie, ajoutai-je. _

_-Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi. _

_-Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout !_

_-En effet. Il est juste arrivé ce qui devait tôt ou tard arriver._

_-Tu as juré ! A Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais…_

_-Tant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, me rappela-t-il d'un ton brusque._

_-Non ! C'est à cause de mon âme, hein ? _

_Je criais, à présent, bien que mes paroles aient toujours des allures de suppliques. _

_-Carlisle m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Prends mon âme. Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella, m'asséna-t-il lentement, distinctement, ses yeux différents, plus durs, comme si leur or s'était figé._

_-Tu…me…quittes ? Résumais-je tout fort._

_-Oui._

_Hébétée, je plongeais dans son regard. Il me fixait sans l'ombre d'un regret._

_-Ca change tout._

_-J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. J'en suis désolé._

_-Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça._

_-Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK._

Je sentis quelqu'un me pousser, à des kilomètres de cette forêt maudite, et retrouvai mes esprits. Folle de rage, je cherchais mon cavalier dans la foule. Comment avait-il pu ? _Lui _qui se disait être mon ami ! _Lui _qui prétendait vouloir m'aider à retrouver la mémoire ! _Lui_ qui m'avait caché la vérité ! Et pas seulement _lui _! Mon père, Angela, Mike, Jessica… Ils m'avaient tout caché de mon année précédente ! Enfin, j'aperçus une chevelure cuivrée et fendais la foule dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il se retourna et me scruta de ses yeux dorés, je perdis toute ma détermination et ressentis une vague de tristesse m'envahir. Sentant les larmes affluer, je m'enfuis…

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

J'étais parti à sa recherche, mais je n'avais toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les pensées de Jessica avaient été trop vagues quant à leur destination. J'entendis ses battements, plus rapides que d'habitude. Inquiet, je me retournais. Elle avait l'air furieuse, et triste la seconde d'après. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se retourna et s'enfuit. Elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Je la suivi. Une fois arrivés dehors, elle s'effondra sur un banc. –Bella ? Bella, ça ne va pas ? Ton son corps était secoué de lourds sanglots.

POINT DE VUE BELLA. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment avait-_il_ pu me mentir ? Alors que je lui faisais confiance ! Alors que j'étais si bien tout contre lui tout à l'heure ! J'étais incapable de l'affronter. Alors, je m'étais enfuie, puis effondré sur ce banc. Ce même banc sur lequel nous étions tous les deux quelques minutes auparavant. Mais sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. –Bella ? Bella, ça ne va pas ? Comment osait-il me demander ça ? Lui qui m'avait menti, à plusieurs reprises, lui qui m'avait trahie, lui qui m'avait abandonnée… Et dire que j'en avais voulu à Charlie, Jacob, Jessica et Angela… Alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que me mettre en garde. Je me remémorais les paroles de Jacob la semaine dernière « Bella ! Crois-moi, juste cette fois ! Cullen n'est PAS ce qu'il prétend ! Garde ça à l'esprit ou tu risque d'être plus que déçue… » Et moi, idiote que j'étais, je ne l'avais pas écouté. –Bella… Qu'y a-t-il ? -Ne m'approche pas, m'exclamais-je en écartant sa main glacée. –Mais…Qu'est-ce que… -Comment as-tu pu ? Me mentir, me quitter…et revenir… Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement…m'avoir prévenu ? Ca t'amuse, peut-être ? Puis je fondis de nouveau en larmes. Heureusement, Alice arriva à mon secours à cet instant précis : -Bella ? Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? -Je ne sais pas, Alice. Je la cherchais, elle m'a trouvé, et elle s'est mise à pleurer en disant… Oh mon… Il s'interrompit brusquement, comme s'il venait de comprendre. Je sentis deux bras froid me saisir. Je crus que c'était ce traître avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Alice. Elle me saisit, avec une incroyable force, étant donné son gabarie et m'emporta jusqu'à la voiture alors que je ruinais nos deux robes avec mes larmes. Elle m'installa sur le siège en marmonnant je ne sais quoi.

POINT DE VUE ALICE. Cette fois, c'était certain. J'allais le massacrer ! Comment osait-il lui infliger ça ? Je l'avais pourtant prévenu ! Mais, comme toujours, il ne m'avait pas écouté. Et maintenant, ma pauvre Bella souffrait à cause de ce débile profond. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas la ramener chez elle dans cet état. Peut-être devrais-je l'amener chez nous… En ralentissant, je cherchais les réponses dans le futur. La maison. Je ne devais pas la ramener chez Charlie. Je devais lui dire moi-même que nous étions des vampires.

_Wala… Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu… Alors, maintenant…REVIEWS pour me faire part de vos avis, conseils, questions…Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout^^ BISOUS !!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Je gardais ce chapitre pour un peu plus tard, mais… comme on est arrivés à la 100__ème__ review… Alors, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et désolée pour le suspensssssss^^_

Chapitre14. Lullaby.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Et voilà. Alice me l'avait dit. J'avais tort. Comme d'habitude. Désormais, Bella ne voulait sûrement plus entendre parler de moi. Alice non plus, vu les pensées qu'elle m'avait adressé avant de partir avec Bella. Je ne savais même pas où les trouver, encore moins comment m'expliquer. Cette musique horrible m'empêcher de me concentrer. A moins que ce ne soit cette impression de vide, la responsable. Contre toute attente, une vague de calme m'envahit. Jasper.

_Elles ont dû rentrer._

-Où ?

_Chez nous. Pense à ce que dirait Charlie en la voyant dans cet état… _

A peine eut-il pensé que je sortis de la salle et me mis à courir.

_Attends ! Tu n'es peut-être pas la personne qu'elles ont le plus envie de voir…_

-Ca m'est égal, grognais-je, sans ralentir. Il était vital que j'arrive le plus tôt possible.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

J'avais été si stupide ! Et le pire était que je m'étais fait avoir deux fois ! Comme si une seule n'était pas amplement suffisante ! Et cet imbécile, que chaque fibre de mon corps aimait démesurément, dont je désirais plus que tout la compagnie, dont j'étais retombée amoureuse, devait jubiler ! J'avais été stupide de penser qu'un tel être puisse m'être destiné. Je ne méritais même pas la compassion d'Alice, qui m'avait forcée à rester chez les Cullen pour la nuit après avoir eu l'accord de mon père. Et, quand je lui avais dit que je préférais ne pas dormir sous le même toit que son frère, elle avait déclaré :

-Que cet abruti se montre, et il apprendra le sens du verbe souffrir… de façon si inquiétante, que je n'avais eu d'autre choix d'accepter l'invitation en la remerciant chaleureusement. Quant au reste de la famille, ils avaient tous été adorables : Esmée, en, voyant mes larmes, m'avait serré dans ses bras ; Emmett avait essayé de me dérider en lançant des plaisanteries vaseuses ; Carlisle m'avait adressé un sourire chaleureux et proposé de cuisiner rien que pour moi, et Rosalie m'avait adressé un sourire réconfortant. Ensuite, Alice m'avait emmené à l'étage, démaquillée, je m'étais douchée, avais enfilé le pyjama qu'Alice était allée chercher dans la chambre de Rosalie et je m'étais installée sur le lit d'Alice. Ensuite, elle m'avait rejoint, et m'avait pris dans ses bras en me berçant comme une enfant alors que je déversais toute l'eau salée que j'avais en stock. Soudain, sans que je sache pourquoi, elle se raidit, un air de haine pure déformant ses traits d'habitude si charmants.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens grogna-t-elle.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Après avoir longuement hésité, j'avais décidé de rentrer m'expliquer. J'arrivais à la maison.

_Dégage ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !_, voilà l'accueil charmant qu'Alice me réservait. Mais j'étais là pour voir Bella. Alice vint à ma rencontre.

-Ne l'approche pas ! C'est hors de question !

-Laisse-moi lui parler, Al !

-Tu veux lui parler, Edward ? _Maintenant _? Mais tu choisis drôlement bien ton moment, dis-moi… Mais, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire _plus tôt _? Tu veux savoir pourquoi, espèce d'idiot ? Alors, regarde !

L'image de Bella envahit alors mon esprit. Elle était dans l'Aston Martin, à déverser des torrents de larmes et répétait sans cesse « lui aussi ». Puis le contexte changea, c'était toujours Bella, mais dans le lit d'Alice, avec un des pyjama de Rose. Ma sœur la berçait doucement alors que Bella continuait de déverser des torrents de larmes.

-Arrête, Alice ! Aussitôt, les images s'arrêtèrent.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ? Serais-tu lâche à ce point ?

-Alice…

-Non, Edward. C'était avant qu'il fallait parler ! Je ne te laisserais plus lui faire de mal ! Si elle veut te reparler après ça, libre à elle, en attendant, si tu l'approches, je me ferai une joie de t'étriper, de te dépecer et de brûler soigneusement le moindre de tes restes. Maintenant, dégage ! Et elle ferma la porte, m'interdisant d'approcher la seule qui comptait.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Edward me poursuivit jusque dans mes rêves. Nous nous trouvions dans la même forêt que celle où il m'avait quittée. Il m'annonçait qu'il voulait me quitter. C'était exactement la même scène que dans la soirée, sauf que cette fois, des bribes de la conversation attirèrent mon attention. Edward avait dit «_ Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il à l'air d'un gamin._ » Puis, j'avais dit « _Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout !_ »_. _Enfin, j'avais demandé «_C'est __à cause de mon âme, hein__ ? » _Que venaient faire Carlisle, Jasper et mon âme dans une rupture ? Y avait-il un rapport entre ça et toutes ces choses étranges ? Les bras froid d'Alice et d'Edward, le fait qu'Edward ne buvait ni ne mangeait, la remarque de Jake, Alice, qui m'avait portée sans aucun effort à une vitesse surhumaine alors que je devais peser au moins 15 kilos de plus qu'elle...

En ouvrant les yeux, je pus constater qu'il faisait toujours nuit. La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce, la baignant d'une douce lumière argentée. Alice n'était pas dans la chambre. Je m'approchais doucement de la porte, pour entendre les voix d'Alice et Esmée. –Alice, disait Esmée, tu sais qu'il l'aime plus que tout… -Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il n'arrête pas de la faire souffrir ! Elle a pleuré pendant près de trois heures ! -Elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir, Alice. –Non, en effet, mais elle est la seule à avoir perdu la mémoire et à vivre dans le mensonge ! Personne ne lui dit la vérité depuis son réveil ! Edward est arrivé, il avait l'air d'être honnête, de la soutenir, de l'encourager… Et ce soir, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle apprend qu'il l'a quittée au beau milieu de la forêt ! Que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui ment ! Elle s'est disputée avec son meilleur ami qui l'avait mise en garde, tout ça pour se rendre compte que cet imbécile lui mentait aussi, et que ce n'était pas la première fois ! -Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu le savais ? demanda Carlisle. –Non, c'est ce qu'elle a sangloté durant ces trois heures… J'avais donc dit tout ça à voix haute… J'avais cru seulement penser ces mots… Je retournais dans le lit alors qu'Alice montait l'escalier. –Bella ? Bella, ça va mieux ? -Oui, merci beaucoup, Alice. Pour tout. –C'est normal, ma belle. Tu as faim ? -Euh, quelle heure est-il ? -Cinq heures et demie. Tu préfère peut-être te rendormir ? -Non, c'est bon ? Je n'ai plus sommeil. Par contre, je pourrais me changer ?, demandais-je en remarquant qu'elle était déjà habillée. –Oh. Bien sûr, je vais te chercher ça… Un instant, je crains qu'elle ne revienne avec l'une de ces tenues à la pointe de la mode dont elle avait le secret, mais à mon grand soulagement, elle posa devant moi un jean et un haut en coton simple et ravissant. Je m'habillai et descendis. Ils étaient tous levés ! Heureusement, _il_ n'était pas là. Esmée se leva et me salua avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Carlisle me salua, et je ne saurais dire pourquoi son sourire me réconforta. Rosalie m'adressa un hochement de tête et Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, se sentit obligé de lancer : -T'es tombée du lit, ou quoi ? Avant de reporter son attention sur le match de basket. Jasper me salua rapidement et s'enquit de mon état. Je tentais de le rassurer, car il avait un air si coupable ! -Et voilà ! C'est prêt ! Esmée arrivait chargée d'une immense assiette contenant le plus gargantuesque des petits déjeuners qu'elle me servit. Je la remerciais avant de m'attaquer aux toasts, œufs brouillés, et tranches bacon. C'était divin.

Après que j'eus fini, Alice me conduit dans sa chambre pour que nous regardions un film. A mon soulagement, elle mit en route un film d'action qui ne demandait aucune réflexion. Au beau milieu du film, elle se raidit, comme la veille, grogna, et descendit. Se pouvait-il qu'_il_ soit là ? Je priai pour qu'il ne monte pas me voir. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. Pas alors que chaque parcelle de mon corps le réclamait. Pas maintenant qu'il s'était bien fichu de moi. C'est une Alice furibonde qui apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle retourna s'asseoir rageusement dans son fauteuil. L'espace d'un instant, j'espérais qu'il était reparti. Mais bientôt, une mélodie horriblement familière et magnifique. Une berceuse, pour être exacte. _Ma_ berceuse.

_Alors, ça vous a plu ??? J'espère vraiment que oui… J'attends vos reviews, qui me font toujours énormément plaisir… Merci à Pauline, Tite-lilith, FleurCannibale, Nomie (moi aussi, ça m'éclatait une Bella qui fasse du shopping et une Alice rebelle et je comprends ta rage envers Jessica), Pitchoungirl, Morwen, LuckyPotterCullen, et Demoisel(désolée pour le changement de POV mais je trouvais ça mieux…) pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait hurler de rire, continuez comme ça, vous êtes génial(e)s !! Je viens de voir que j'en étais arrivée à la100ème review, alors… MERCI MERCI MERCI c'est génial !!!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre15. Espoirs.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

A peine avais-je franchi le pas de la porte qu'Alice fondit sur moi, rageuse.

_Sors ! Sors de cette maison tout de suite ! _Je tentais en vain de la calmer ; heureusement, Carlisle et Esmée intercédèrent en ma faveur et Jasper réussit à la calmer, si bien qu'elle dût remonter dans sa chambre avec Bella. La haine qu'Alice éprouvait à mon égard, bien qu'elle me blesse, était justifiée. Depuis que j'étais entré dans la vie de Bella, je n'avais fait que la blesser et la faire souffrir, alors que je souhaitais par-dessus tout son bonheur. En me voyant, Esmée me prit dans ses bras. Carlisle m'adressa des pensées compréhensives, Jasper tenta de me rassurer, Emmett s'en fichait, et Rosalie…

_Espèce d'idiot ! Tu te plains toute la journée de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés, mais dès qu'une occasion se présente, tu gâches tout ! Tu es vraiment débile, ou tu le fais exprès ? _

-Rosalie ! L'avertissement venait de Carlisle. Aussitôt, les pensées assassines de Rosalie s'interrompirent et elle se remit à penser à son incroyable beauté, bien qu'elle se force un peu.

Abattu, j'allais renoncer, puis mon regard se posa sur le piano. Je marchais jusqu'à l'instrument, m'asseyais devant et posai mes doigts sur les touches. Alors, comme avant, je jouais _sa_ berceuse. Je réalisais que ça faisait plus de six mois que je n'avais pas joué. J'espérais que Bella se souviendrait de tout. De _nous_. Comme lorsqu'elle avait entendu _Clair de lune _; elle l'avait reconnue immédiatement. Alors, j'espérais.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

_Ma_ berceuse. J'en étais sûre. Comme pour _Clair de lune, _comme pour les noms de Cullen, je l'avais tout de suite su. C'était la berceuse qu'Edward avait composée pour moi. La preuve, autrefois, qu'il m'aimait.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? La voix d'Alice me tira de mes pensées et je réalisais que j'étais à moitié levée.

-La… La berceuse… C'est…Edward ?

-Oui…Mais… Tu t'en souviens !, s'émerveilla-t-elle. Alors, je fis ce que je m'étais interdit de faire la veille même. J'espérais. J'espérais qu'Edward m'avait aimé. J'espérais qu'il m'aimait toujours. J'espérais que tout ce qui s'était passé lors du bal n'était qu'un énorme malentendu. J'espérais que la vérité était ailleurs.

Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me levai et sortis de la chambre. Alice m'appela, mais je continuais sans même me retourner. Je _devais_ voir Edward. J'en avais _besoin_. Chaque fibre de mon corps criait après lui. J'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée et me rendis au salon. _Il_ était là, devant le magnifique piano blanc. A mon arrivée, il s'interrompit brusquement et se tourna vers moi. Lorsqu'il posa son regard d'or liquide sur moi, je dus me rappeler de respirer. Il s'avança doucement, son regard brûlant plongé dans le mien. Il me prit la main, et me fit signe de le suivre dehors. Alors, il me prit sur son dos en me disant

-Tu devrais fermer les yeux. Je ne sais pourquoi je ne lui obéis pas. Toujours est-il que manquer ça aurait été regrettable. Rien ne valait cette sensation de liberté, l'impression de voler, avec, en plus, le corps froid et dur d'Edward collé au mien.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt aux abords d'une magnifique clairière. A mon grand regret, Edward me reposa sur la terre ferme. En relevant la tête, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et l'intensité de ses prunelles d'or liquide me coupa le souffle.

-Ecoute, Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Tu vas avoir des tonnes de questions, mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi finir avant de faire quoi que ce soit…

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

-Ecoute, Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Tu vas avoir des tonnes de questions, mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi finir avant de faire quoi que ce soit… Notamment avant de s'enfuir en hurlant. Je faillis lui promettre que je ne la poursuivrais pas, mais il était inutile de l'inquiéter d'avantage. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de regarder autour d'elle. Alors, elle fit quelques pas, s'approcha d'une souche, et s'assit. Avec un sourire, je la rejoignis.

-C'est bon ?

-Je suis prête.

-Bien. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre. Pour me donner du courage, je gardais à l'esprit qu'elle le savait déjà. Mais une question me taraudait : Et si elle avait changé ? Après tout, elle avait fait les _boutiques_ avec Alice, et elle m'avait accompagné au _bal_ sans rechigner… Et surtout, elle avait laissé sa colère exploser plusieurs fois depuis mon arrivée. Et si c'était ma dernière chance de lui dire combien je l'aimais… Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me penchais vers elle, inhalant son arôme. Sans prêter attention au venin qui incendiait ma gorge, je continuais de rapprocher mon visage du sien. Elle retint sa respiration alors que mes lèvres effleuraient les siennes. J'avais pensé à cet instant tant de fois ! Ma mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice. C'était mille fois mieux et plus puissant que ce dont je me souvenais. Le goût de ses lèvres si douces et chaudes m'avait tant manqué ! Comment avais-je pu espérer pouvoir rester à l'écart ? J'étais bien trop égoïste pour ça.

-Bella, soupirai-je avant de m'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi délicieux puisse exister. Ses lèvres glacées provoquaient en moi une miriade de sensations merveilleuses. Il se détacha de moi en murmurant mon prénom avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, plus passionnément, cette fois. Là où ses lèvres s'étaient faites douces, elles étaient maintenant plus pressées, plus avides. Mes mains agrippèrent sa nuque marmoréenne, il glissa sa main dans mon dos pour me coller à lui. Je me pressais contre lui avec avidité alors que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes pour explorer mon cou ; puis elles remontèrent le long de ma mâchoire.

Nous étions à présent à moitié allongés, nos corps l'un à côté de l'autre. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux cuivrés pour ramener ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Bella… Je l'entendis à peine prononcer mon nom tellement mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine.

-Bella, attends…, dit-il en se détachant de moi. Il faut que tu saches…

Je me relevais péniblement, sans oser croire à ce qui venait d'arriver. Etait-il possible qu'Edward Cullen m'ait embrassée, _moi _?

-Ecoute, Bella… Je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est pour ça que je te dis ça. La façon dont je me suis comporté, ce dont tu t'es souvenue, certains détails étranges… C'est de ça, dont je veux te parler. Tu as sûrement remarqué que ma peau était blanche et glacée, que mes yeux… changeait de couleur, et surtout…que je ne mangeais aucune nourriture humaine, acheva-t-il rapidement.

-Et qu'Alice et toi étiez dotés d'une force incroyable, ajoutais-je.

-Oui… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, Bella, c'est que… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, c'est…

-Dis-le comme ça te vient…

-A vrai dire, confessa-t-il, j'ai surtout peur de ta réaction. La dernière fois, tu as réagi bien mieux que je n'aurais pu l'espérer…

-Alors, dis-moi…

-Eh bien, Bella, je suis… un vampire…

_Et voilà ! Muhahahahahahahahaha je sais, c'est du pur sadisme…^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos avis, en particulier sur… LE BAISER. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous convient. Moi, en tout cas, j'aime bien… Enfin… Je voulais remercier celles (et ceux peut-être ?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Demoisel, Joanie (pr tes multiples reviews), Pitchoungirl, Fan2Twilight, Morwen, Nomie, Zaika, Tite-lilith, Fasinatiion, MalfoyFunanbule, Coray2 (pr TOUTES tes reviews), et C. (Pr la 113__ème__ review^^). Merci beaucoup, et j'attends vos réactions… _

_Désolée, mais j'ai du supprimer le premier chapitre étant donné que j'ai pas compris comment mettre plus de 15 chapitres, alors, si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairer… PITIEE !!!^^ en attendant, je vais essayer de poster ce chapitre… A L'AIIIIIIIIIIDE !!!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16. Révélations.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

-Eh bien, Bella, je suis… un vampire…

Je savais peu de chose des vampires. J'en avais appris peu de chose depuis mon réveil, néanmoins, je savais que c'était un mythe très répandu. J'avais bien sûr entendu parler du comte Dracula, aux canines aiguisées, être des ténèbres qui dormait le jour dans un cercueil pour sortir se nourrir de sang humain la nuit venue… Mais tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec Edward… Il restait une seconde possibilité : Il se moquait de moi. Ca ne lui avait pas suffit de m'humilier deux fois… Non, il avait fallu qu'il me redonne espoir, qu'il m'embrasse, il avait attendu que je sois folle de lui, pour tout me reprendre et m'humilier encore une fois… Jamais deux sans trois… Il avait pourtant eu l'air si sincère en jouant ma berceuse, puis en m'embrassant, comme s'il avait eu peur de me perdre… C'était à en devenir fou ! Devais-je le croire ? _Pouvais_-je le croire ? Je n'osais lever la tête de peur de croiser son regard et de me perdre au fond de ses prunelles.

Il fallait que j'essaie de penser rationnellement, bien que cela semblât impossible. Je devais envisager les choses avec du recul. En admettant qu'Edward soit un…_vampire_, avais-je réellement le choix ? Pouvais-je quitter définitivement Edward ? A cette pensée, une horrible douleur m'enserra la poitrine. Non. Je n'arriverais jamais à me séparer d'Edward.

Je relevais timidement la tête et tous mes doutes s'évaporèrent quand je croisais son regard. J'aimais Edward. De toutes les fibres de mon corps. J'aimais la personne- le _vampire_- qui se tenait devant moi, en attendant anxieusement que je réagisse.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

L'attente était terrible. Le lui annoncer de but en blanc m'avait semblé le plus rapide et le moins douloureux –comme pour un pansement-, mais à présent, en la voyant ainsi, à fixer le sol, sans pouvoir lire ses grands yeux chocolat, je regrettais. Mais comment aurais-je pu le lui annoncer de façon posée ? Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que sa réaction serait la même que la dernière fois.

Après sept minutes, elle releva doucement la tête, le regard toujours rivé au sol. Sans me regarder, elle commença :

-La clairière…

-Oui ?, demandai-je perplexe.

-On…On est déjà venus ici, non ? Enfin, je… je veux dire, bafouilla-t-elle d'une façon irrésistible, on est déjà venus ici tous les deux ? Alors, elle se rappelait. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

-Oui. A ces mots, elle leva son regard vers le mien, et je pus constater avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir, ni de m'abandonner. Alors, reprit-elle, tu… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu es vraiment un…vampire ?

-Oui, mais ma famille et moi ne nous nourrissons pas d'humains, m'empressai-je d'ajouter. On ne s'abreuve que d'animaux.

-Oh. D'accord. Elle ne semblait nullement affectée par le fait que je sois un monstre sanguinaire. Ma Bella. J'avais une terrible envie de la sentir contre moi, de la prendre dans mes bras, de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de ressentir de nouveau ce plaisir sans nom. Mais je devais attendre encore un peu. Je remarquais alors qu'elle m'observait, perplexe.

-Tu as des questions ?

-Hein ? Non !, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

-Vas-y, n'hésite pas. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle, hésitante, je me demandais… Comment fais-tu ? Je veux dire, est-ce que le sang…Enfin… Oh et puis zut ! Comment résistes-tu ? Est-ce difficile ? T'arrive-t-il de craquer ? Désolée… Je pose trop de questions.

-Non ! C'est bon. En fait, c'est assez difficile, mais, j'ai de l'expérience. J'ai l'habitude de ressentir cette brûlure au fond de ma gorge. Elle est même rassurante, quand je suis à tes côtés. Ne pas l'avoir sentie pendant tout ce temps, c'était…horrible. Mais je devrais peut-être commencer par le début. Quand tu es arrivée à Forks, le premier jour où je t'ai vu, ton odeur… M'a littéralement enivré. Elle m'a rendu fou, j'ai dû en appeler à toute ma volonté pour ne pas… Je ne finis pas ma phrase, elle comme moi avions compris la suite.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de notre première rencontre, une image s'était imposée à moi : Edward et moi nous trouvions dans la salle de biologie. Le professeur me demandait d'aller m'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Je m'exécutais alors que le vampire posait son regard sur moi. Il me transperçait d'un regard sombre plein de haine et de colère. Edward avait été sur le point de me tuer. Bizarrement, je ne ressentis aucune peur. J'avais seulement envie de sentir le corps glacé d'Edward contre le mien. Et d'entendre sa voix. C'est pourquoi je l'encourageais à poursuivre :

- Continues…

-Donc, il y a cette première fois où j'ai failli céder. Je me suis enfui. En Alaska. J'y suis resté pendant une semaine, avant de revenir. Je ne voulais pas être un lâche. Je suis donc revenu, et nous ne nous sommes que très peu parlé durant près d'un mois… Puis, ce van a failli t'écraser… Alors qu'il disait cela, l'image d'un van bleu fonçant sur moi s'imposa à moi.

-Et tu m'as sauvé. C'était une affirmation. Je me souvenais d'Edward me plaquant au sol et stoppant ce van. Le van de Tyler me fonçait dessus, et tu m'as sorti de là. Tu as arrêté ce van et tu m'as protégée.

-Oui, admit-il avec un sourire. C'est là que j'ai réellement compris à quel point je tenais à toi. T'imaginer sans vie m'était insupportable. Je ne _pouvais pas_ vivre sans toi. Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. C'est là, dans cette clairière, que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, dit-il en désignant l'espace dégagé non loin de nous. Et, le lendemain… Le lendemain, reprit-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je t'ai amené faire du base-ball avec ma famille. Mais, les choses se sont…compliquées… Un groupe de trois vampires est arrivé. Tout aurait pu bien se passer, mais l'un des leurs, James a senti ton odeur irrésistible. Il t'a poursuivie et a failli te tuer. Il se tut, comme si l'évocation de ce souvenir lui était douloureuse.

-Ensuite ?

-Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps. Alice, Jasper et Emmett se sont occupé de lui alors que Carlisle s'occupait de toi. Nous nous sommes alors rendu compte qu'il t'avait _mordue_. Il avait à présent l'air si menaçant que j'en osais à peine respirer. J'ai du aspirer son venin poursuivit-il. Mais j'ai failli te tuer, ne pas m'arrêter. Mais tu t'en es sortie. Ensuite, il y a eu ton anniversaire, en Septembre. Tu es venue à la maison pour le fêter. Mais, en ouvrant l'un de tes cadeaux, tu t'es coupée. Jasper est le dernier, celui qui a le plus de mal à s'adapter à son nouveau régime. Et, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais ton odeur est particulièrement appétissante, et Jasper n'a pas pu se maîtriser.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Mon frère a essayé de te tuer, oui. J'ai alors pris la pire et la plus difficile des décisions de ma longue vie ; j'ai décidé de te laisser vivre ta vie comme tu aurais dû sans moi. C'est à ce moment que je t'ai quittée… Je t'ai dit des choses horribles, ça a été si dur ! Et le pire, c'est que tu m'as cru… Je t'avais dit tant de fois combien je t'aimais, je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais si vite, toi qui es si têtue… J'ai passé plusieurs mois de torture pure. A chaque instant, je m'imaginais te rejoindre, te prendre dans mes bras, te sentir contre moi… Mais je _devais_ te laisser une chance de te construire une vie normale, remplie de joie... Mais je n'ai fait que nous mentir à tous les deux. Il s'arrêta pour plonger son regard brûlant dans le mien. Après un instant d'hésitation, il ajouta :

-Il y a autre chose que tu devrais savoir. Alice peut voir l'avenir, avec une marge d'erreur, mais, elle t'as vue revenir du bal avec un autre. Ton ami indien, Jacob. Je suis désolé, mais j'étais tellement jaloux…Je suis pitoyable !

-Quoi ? Mais non !, protestai-je, De quoi parles-tu ?

-Je n'avais pas le droit de te priver d'une soirée normale avec un être normal, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un monstre ! Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il croire que j'aurais voulu aller au bal avec un autre que lui ?

-Tu… Tu regrettes de m'avoir invitée ? Une nouvelle possibilité veniat de m'apparaître, et elle ne me réjouissait guère. Aussi attendais-je la réponse avec appréhension.

-Oui. Une seule syllabe. Une seule et unique syllabe qui avait lacéré mon cœur. Ma douleur dut se lire sur mon visage car il se rattrapa immédiatement :

-Mais c'est seulement parce que tu mérites tellement mieux. La preuve, je ne cesse de te faire souffrir. Si tu ne m'avais pas accompagné, tu n'aurais pas fini la soirée en larmes, mais à embrasser ton nouveau petit ami !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je compte donc si peu à tes yeux ? Ma voix était plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, mais j'en avais assez qu'il me laisse dans l'incertitude.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je compte donc si peu à tes yeux ? Je me rendis compte de ma nouvelle erreur. Je ne cessais de lui dire que je l'aimais pour ensuite la faire douter. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

-Non Bella, chuchotai-je. Bien sûr que tu comptes.

-Alors pourquoi ne cesses-tu de me repousser ?

-Parce que je suis un monstre, Bella ! Parce qu'à cet instant même, ton sang me tente d'une façon insupportable, parce qu'à tout instant, ta vie pourrait arriver à son terme, et tout ça, _à cause de moi _!

-C'est faux ! D'après ce que tu m'as dit, j'aurais dû mourir un nombre incalculable de fois ! Et c'est _grâce à toi_ que je suis ici ! Alors, si tu te fiches de moi, dis-le moi une bonne fois pour toute, mais cesse de me torturer comme ça ! Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, je vis une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Je la faisais pleurer ! J'étais le pire des monstres. Elle baissa les yeux pour fixer de nouveau le sol alors que de nouvelles larmes rejoignaient la première.

-Bella, excuse-moi. Bella ? Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Elle leva légèrement la tête mais garda les yeux rivés au sol. Bella, repris-je, je suis désolé. Bella, je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je tente de te mettre en garde contre moi. Ma famille et moi, même si nous sommes végétariens, sommes dangereux pour toi. Mais je t'aime tellement, Bella, que si mon cœur battait encore, il en exploserait. Tu es ma seule et unique raison de vivre, et même si cela semble impossible, je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Je posais mon doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle lève la tête. En croisant son regard, je compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution de lui montrer combien je l'aimais.

Doucement, j'approchai mon visage du sien tout en gardant mon regard ancré dans le sien. Lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, elle enroula ses mains derrière ma nuque alors que les miennes se collaient à son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus à moi. La texture de ses lèvres était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur au monde. L'une de mes mains remonta le long de son dos pour aller se loger dans sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Nous étions allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, lèvres soudées. Il me fit basculer sur le côté pour se placer au dessus de moi. L'air me manquait, mais ça m'était égal. Ses lèvres glacées s'entrouvrirent pour me permettre de goûter son haleine glacée. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle. J'étais hors d'haleine et mon cœur battait à toute allure. Doucement, il nous fit rouler, pour que je me retrouve à moitié au dessus de lui avant de poser ses lèvres glacées sur mon front. J'étais si bien…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi ; toujours est-il qu'Alice a du venir nous chercher pour me raccompagner à la maison, mettant fin à cet instant si parfait. Après m'être débarrassée des feuilles collées à mes vêtements et cheveux, je dis au revoir à Edward de la meilleure des façons. Il s'empara tendrement de mes lèvres en promettant de me rejoindre plus tard.

Alice me reconduisit chez moi le sourire aux lèvres. Avant de descendre, je la remerciais pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

-Oh, Bella, attends ! Ta robe !

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Trop vite pour mes yeux, elle sortit de la voiture et me tendit un énorme paquet blanc. Je la remerciai une nouvelle fois avant de franchir la porte d'entrée. Mon père me demanda comment s'était passé le bal. Je lui mentis. Je lui affirmais que tout s'était passé à merveille et montais dans ma chambre poser la robe. Je passais les trois quarts d'heure suivants à tourner en rond dans la maison ; Edward avait dit qu'il passerait, mais il n'avait pas précisé quand. Pour tuer le temps, je pris une longue douche puis me séchai les cheveux avant de retourner dans le salon, armée du huitième tome de la série « Bobby Pendragon ». J'eus du mal à me concentrer au début, mais l'histoire finit par m'entraîner jusqu'à une heure décente pour préparer le dîner. Je préparai un osso bucco à la milanaise, que j'avais choisi pour sa longueur.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, je dressai la table et appelai mon père.

-Hum, Bella, ça sent divinement bon !

-Osso bucco à la milanaise, annonçais-je.

-C'est délicieux, fit-il remarquer après avoir porté la fourchette à sa bouche. Je gardai les yeux rivés à la pendule toute la durée du repas pour me précipiter en haut une fois la vaisselle finie. Le cœur battant, j'arrivais dans ma chambre pour constater qu'il m'attendait déjà.

_Voilà… Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ??? Avez-vous aimé le baiser ? Trouvez-vous qu'il respecte assez l'esprit Twilight ? Pour me le dire… REVIEWS !!!^^ Merci une fois de plus, à toutes celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews, j'ai nommé : Saya330, Nienna-lo, Nomie, Joanie, Demoisel, Fan2twilight, Tite-lilith, Malfoy Funambule, Lyil (Bienvenue^^), Doudoune, Puky, et bien sûr, Clara pour toutes vos reviews super géniales. Merci à vous de prendre le temps de donner vos avis. Au fait, poour le problème dont j'ai précédemment parlé, c'est bon, tout est réglé… Merci encore, gros bisous, et j'espère que ça vous a plu…_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre .

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Le cœur battant, j'arrivais dans ma chambre pour constater qu'Edward m'attendait déjà. En me voyant, un sourire illumina son visage. Incapable de résister, je lui rendis son sourire sans même m'en rendre compte. Je fis quelques pas timides, sans vraiment savoir ce que j'étais supposée faire. Pouvais-je le serrer contre moi ou l'embrasser ? Etions-nous « ensemble » ?

Il répondit à toutes mes questions par un doux et long baiser. Il s'écarta de moi le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bella… Comme tu sembles tout bien prendre, il y a une dernière… petite chose que tu devrais savoir…

-Oui ? J'étais intriguée, qu'avait-il d'autre à me dire ?

-Eh bien, tu sais, je t'ai dit qu'Alice voyait le futur…

-Euh…oui ? Je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

-En fait, je peux… lire dans les pensées…

-QUOI ? Il pouvait lire dans _mes_ pensées ? Je sentis mes joues chauffer et devenir rouges.

-Pas les tiennes, Bella.

-Co…comment ? J'étais perdue, mais j'espérais qu'il disait vrai.

-Je peux lire dans les pensées de tout le monde, excepté toi… Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement.

-Et… Le reste de ta famille ? Ont-ils des superpouvoirs comme toi ou Alice. Il rit à la mention de « superpouvoir » avant de répondre :

-Seul Jasper à un pouvoir comparable… Il peut sentir et modifier les émotions des gens qui l'entourent.

-C'est possible ?

-Bella, rit-il, tu peux croire aux vampires, aux télépathes et aux médiums… Mais pas au pouvoir de Jasper… Je m'empourprai face à la preuve de ma stupidité. Edward déposa un léger baiser au sommet de mon crâne. Il me fit assoir sur le lit et déclara, d'un ton grave :

-Bella, tu risques d'en avoir assez, et surtout, d'être effrayée, mais… Tu sais, la meute des trois vampires dont je t'ai parlé… James et Laurent sont bien morts, mais… il reste Victoria. Elle était la compagne de James, et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle était très attachée à lui, et le voir échouer et se faire tuer… Ca la rendue folle de rage…

-Et… Elle… Elle cherche à me tuer, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Alice la guette, et avec les lou… Enfin, bref, s'interrompit-il soudain. Tu ne risques rien. Je te le promets.

Je décidai de le croire et posai ma tête contre son épaule. Il s'écarta avant de poser un oreiller contre le mur et de me pousser contre… Je mis ça sur le compte de sa soif incontrôlable et tentais de cacher ma déception. Bien qu'il soit moelleux, cet oreiller ne valait pas l'épaule de marbre du vampire.

-Qu'as-tu mangé ? Sa magnifique voix me tira de mes pensées.

-Osso bucco à la milanaise, répondis-je automatiquement.

-Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée, en mon absence…

-Oh, si, au contraire ! Et toi, qu'as-tu mangé ?

-Du puma, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

-C'est pour ça que tes iris sont plus clairs, remarquai-je.

-Oui. C'est pour ça. J'étouffais un bâillement. Evidemment, il le remarqua.

-Tu es fatiguée. Je t'empêche de dormir.

-Mais non !

-Bella… Tu as besoin de dormir. Va te changer, je t'attends. Promis, ajouta-t-il en me voyant hésiter. Finalement et à contrecœur, je lui obéis. Je retournais dans la salle de bains où se trouvait le survêtement qui me servait de pyjama. Je l'enfilais rapidement, me brossais les dents et descendis souhaiter une bonne nuit à Charlie.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Elle s'installa sous ses couvertures, visiblement réticente. J'entamai alors sa berceuse. Je savais qu'elle n'y résisterait pas. Elle lutta pendant quelques minutes avant de sombrer. Je m'installai dans le rocking-chair peu avant qu'elle ne commence à parler. Comme d'habitude, elle murmura mon prénom d'une façon qui déclenchait mes frissons.

Concentré sur Bella, je n'avais pas remarqué les pensées d'un inconnu. Jusqu'au moment où Bella commença à s'agiter. Elle commença par bouger nerveusement, puis fut prise de convulsions. Paniqué, je tentais en vain de la réveiller avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de sauter de sa fenêtre pour l'emmener à Carlisle.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Victoria cherche à tuer une simple humaine._ Victoria. Qui que soit l'individu qui s'en prenait à Bella, il était présent dans cette forêt et était envoyé par Victoria. Que devais-je faire ? Les convulsions de Bella se faisaient de plus en plus violentes. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et je pus y lire une souffrance qui défiait l'imagination. J'espérais qu'Alice pourrait retrouver le monstre qui faisait subir ça à Bella et me promis de le tuer avant de m'élancer.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule et unique chose. Mourir. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une telle douleur puisse exister. Elle irradiait dans chaque partie de mon corps, me donnant l'impression que l'on me brûlait et glaçait les os en même temps. Mon crâne paraissait sur le point d'exploser et mon corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Je ne pouvais même pas hurler, mes lèvres étaient comme scellées. Lorsque je pus ouvrir les yeux, la première chose que je vis fût Edward. Son regard croisa le mien. Une souffrance sans nom se lisait dans ses yeux.

Une seconde plus tard, il s'élança sans me quitter des yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Bella.

Ma tête partit violemment en arrière alors qu'une horrible douleur se rependait dans ma nuque. Mes lèvres se descellèrent et je poussai un hurlement à déchirer les tympans.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

-Je suis désolé, Bella.

Alors que je disais cela, elle se cambra et sa tête partit violemment en arrière dans un horrible craquement. Pourtant nous nous étions éloignés. Cet infâme vampire nous suivait-il ? Je ne pouvais m'arrêter maintenant. Soudain, Bella poussa un hurlement rempli d'une telle souffrance qu'il me plongea dans une rage et un désespoir sans pareil. Ma seule envie était de mettre fin à la vie de celui qui lui faisait subir ça. J'essayais de percevoir ses pensées en vain. Bella n'avait toujours pas cessé de hurler. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Ses yeux s'injectaient de sang quand elle cessa soudain de hurler. Elle ouvrit la bouche alors que l'air lui manquait. Il était en train de l'étouffer. Je devais l'en empêcher. Enfin, j'aperçus la maison.

-Carlisle ! Mon cri résonnait comme une supplique. Il accourut et se figea en voyant Bella.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Que lui arrive-t-il ? _

-Je ne sais pas, aide-moi ! Je crois que c'est un vampire qui fait ça. Envoyé par Victoria.

- Donne-la-moi et trouve celui qui fait ça. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais arrêter ça autrement. Sans un mot, je lui tendis le corps secoué de tremblements de mon ange pour chercher le vampire. Je fus bientôt rejoint par Alice et Jasper. Tout en courant, les yeux de ma sœur se perdirent dans le vague. Je pouvais voir la même chose qu'elle, en l'occurrence un vampire roux aux yeux cramoisi tapis dans la forêt. Je reconnus les arbres qui l'entouraient.

A la tête de notre groupe, je guidais Alice et Jasper vers le vampire. Nous le retrouvâmes en moins d'une minute. Il tenta vainement de s'enfuir ? En éclatant d'un rire glacé dépourvu de tout humour, je le rattrapai pour laisser libérer le monstre sanguinaire qui sommeillait en moi/

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à son apogée, la douleur s'arrêta et le poids qui m'opprimait la poitrine disparut. A bout de souffle, j'inspirai de grandes goulées d'air. Carlisle était penché au dessus de moi, l'air inquiet. Je me relevais pour constater que j'étais chez les Cullen. Sur leur canapé, plus précisément. Je pouvais voir derrière Carlisle les visages inquiets d'Esmée, d'Emmett, qui pour une fois ne plaisantait pas, et de…Rosalie. Cela me surprit, elle qui était si froide, d'habitude. Ils semblèrent tous soulagés après que ma respiration se soit un peu calmée. Esmée me servit un grand verre d'eau et me proposa de préparer quelque chose à manger –offre que je déclinais. En réalité, je n'attendais qu'Edward. Où était mon ange, mon sauveur ?

Il rentra après quelques minutes d'attente intenable, suivi d'Alice et Jasper. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever que je me trouvais déjà dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime. Je suis désolé, Bella.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ne dis pas ça ! C'est ma faute, Bella. Comment parvenait-il toujours à se mettre la faute sur le dos. C'était chez lui un don qui m'exaspérait.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Edward.

-Bella, arrête ! C'est ma faute ! J'aurais dû faire plus attention ! J'aurais dû demander à Alice de vérifier…

-Edward ! Edward, ça suffit ! Regarde-moi. J'attendis qu'il croise mon regard, en vain. Je décidai donc de parler en espérant qu'il m'écoute :

-Edward, tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite ! Maintenant, tu m'entends ? Arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Arrête de t'en vouloir de me rendre heureuse. Arrête de t'en vouloir de me sauver la vie. Arrête de t'en vouloir parce que mon sang est appétissant. Arrête de t'en vouloir d'être parti. Arrête de t'en vouloir d'être revenu/ Arrête de t'en vouloir d'être auprès de moi. Arrête de t'en vouloir dès que quelqu'un cherche à s'en prendre à moi, Edward. Ma voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Edward m'attira contre lui et me serra dans ses bras alors que des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais. J'avais tellement pleuré ces derniers jours que je pensais –à tort- avoir épuisé mes réserves de larmes pour les cinq ans. Je n'osais pas regarder Edward avant de m'être calmée. Il me jaugea prudemment avant de me faire remarquer que je devrais renter. Il me promit que je n'avais plus rien à craindre, et après que j'ai remercié sa famille, il me prit sur son dos et partit à toute allure. L'air frais de la nuit me fit du bien, m'éclaircit les idées.

Une fois arrivés, il me déposa en douceur sur le lit. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se tourner lentement vers moi. Je sus alors que ce qu'il allait dire ne me plairait pas.

-Bella… Il va falloir que je parte. Une douleur d'une toute autre nature que celle que j'avais ressentie tout à l'heure -mais néanmoins aussi douloureuse- m'enserra la poitrine, me coupant le souffle.

-Non. Ce fut la seule chose que je parvins à articuler.

-Je reviendrai vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai absolument aucun envie de partir, mon ange, mais, tant que Victoria foulera cette terre, tu ne jamais en sécurité. Et ça, je ne peux le tolérer.

-Attends au moins quelques jours, le suppliais-je. Son regard s'attendrit, et au prix de ce qui semblait un effort considérable, il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, Bella. Alice pense savoir où elle peut être. Je dois y aller maintenant avant que nous ne perdions cet avantage. Je serai de retour dans une semaine tout au plus.

-Non. De nouvelles larmes roulaient le long de mes joues. Ces derniers jours, je m'étais transformée en véritable fontaine. Je comprenais qu'Edward préfère se coltiner un vampire sanguinaire…

-Bella, je te _jure_ que je serai avec toi d'ici sept jours exactement. Certainement moins.

-S'il te plaît…

-Bella, je t'en prie. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, mais il le faut ! Je _dois_ supprimer Victoria. Tu as vu ce dont elle était capable. Elle ne reculera devant rien pour mettre un terme à ta vie. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. J'ai tué son âme sœur, il faut qu'elle tue la mienne. C'est elle ou toi, Bella. Et mon choix est fait. Je ne risquerai pas ta vie à cause de mon égoïsme.

-Ton _égoïsme _? Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

-Bella, je te prive d'une vie normale, même si c'est ce que tu souhaite, pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas le droit de te prendre ton humanité ! Encore moins de laisser un vampire assoiffé de vengeance te traquer. C'est pourquoi je dois partir, Bella. Désolé. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis.

-Demain, dès que tu pourras, va voir ton ami Jacob. Pose-lui des questions sur les Quileutes. Ils te protègeront en mon absence. Et Carlisle et Esmée resteront à Forks, donc, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Tu connais le chemin. Je t'aime, mon amour. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Alors qu'il allait sauter, il revint vers moi pour me soulever et s'emparer férocement de mes lèvres. Ce baiser était plein de peur et de regrets pour lui et de désespoir teinté de panique de mon côté.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de sauter par la fenêtre sans se retourner. Je passai le reste de la nuit à sangloter, les genoux repliés sous le menton. Le matin, j'avais les yeux rouges et bouffis. Lorsque j'arrivai au lycée, Angela me prit à part pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle me dit qu'elle m'avait bombardée d'appels tout le week-end après qu'elle m'ait vue quitter le bal en larmes. Je lui assurai que tout allait bien, mais qu'Edward avait u s'absenter. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais me prit dans ses bras. Surprise mais reconnaissante, je la serrai à mon tour dans mes bras.

A la fin de la journée, je me rendis à LaPush et retrouvai Jacob. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre dispute. En me voyant, un immense sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Sans même y penser, je lui rendis son sourire. Il s'approcha de moi à grandes enjambée et me serra dans ses bras en me soulevant de terre.

-Jake, tu m'étouffe !

-Bella, je suis désolé. Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi, Jake, mais je manque d'air…

-Oh, désolé, s'esclaffa-t-il. Alors, ça va ?

-Pas trop…

-C'est la san… Edward ?

-Non. Enfin, oui, mais ce n'est pas sa faute… Il m'a tout raconté.

-Tu veux dire…

-Que je sais que c'est un vampire, oui. Et que Victoria veut me tuer…Il est parti la retrouver... Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de m'entraîner vers la plage. Après quelques minutes, j'osais poser la question qui me turlupinait depuis la veille.

-Edward… Il a dit quelque chose à propos de toi… et des Quileutes… Il a dit que vous garantiriez ma sécurité, il m'a conseillé de venir te voir…

-Ca me coûte de dire ça, mais ta sangsue a eu raison.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Ben… Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire… En fait, je suis certain que je ne peux pas. Désolé.

-Après tout, tu as raison, j'ai eu mon lot de révélations pour l'instant…

Sur ce, nous reprîmes notre chemin, bercés par le bruit des vagues qui venaient éclater contre les rochers.

_Voili voilo… Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous retrouverez Eddie dans le prochain chapitre, on verra ce qu'il devient loin de Bella… Merci, comme toujours aux reviewers, pour vos reviews trop trop trop géniales qui me font rire et me touchent BEAUCOUP. Merci donc à Ylymance, Elles, Fasination, Mademoiselle-M7, Arya15, Demoisel, Joanie xxxx, Bunny188 (welcome back), Lapda, Lyly7, Nomie, Anna.R, Bellalala, Clairon.M, Doudoune51 et Shyn61 pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes super… Merci encore, je poste la suite d'ici une semaine environ…Wala… _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18. Petits meurtres en série.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Le mardi, je me réveillai de bien meilleure humeur que la veille. Jacob m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Marcher au bord de la plage comme nous en avions l'habitude en parlant de tout et de rien m'avait détendue et avait focalisé mon attention sur autre chose qu'Edward. Une fois rentrée, j'avais commencé à préparer des lasagnes, dont mon père raffolait. Peu après que je les eus enfournées, le téléphone sonna. Je décrochai en pensent que c'était Jacob. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en entendant le magnifique ténor d'Edward.

-Allo ?

-Bella ? Je manquai de lâcher le combiné.

-Ed…Edward ? Bégayai-je.

-Oui, Bella, c'est moi. Ca… Ca va ?

-Tu… Tu me manques.

-Toi aussi, Bella. Je t'aime. A ses mots, une larme isolée roula le long de ma joue.

-Reviens, Edward, je t'en prie.

Ma supplique fut suivie d'un silence.

-Bella, dit-il après un soupir, je ne peux pas, désolé. Je vais bientôt rentrer, je te le promets.

-Edward. Une semaine… C'est trop long ! Pitié, reviens !

-Bella. Je suis désolé. Mais Victoria ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde, et tu ne risqueras plus rien.

-Edward, je me fiche d'être en sécurité, protestai-je faiblement. Ce que je veux, c'est être auprès de toi… Rentre…

-Mon ange. Je suis désolé. Mais Victoria doit mourir !

-Mais…S'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

-Bella, mon amour, il ne m'arrivera rien. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie sont avec moi.

-Oui, mais… Si Victoria vous attirait dans un piège ?

-Bella, écoute moi : Alice voit l'avenir, je lis dans les pensées, Jasper a déjà combattu des vampires, Emmett est plus fort que n'importe quel vampire et Rosalie… Lorsqu'elle vient en aide à Emmett, il vaut mieux être de son côté… Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est toi. Es-tu allée à La Push ?

-Oui, j'air revu Jacob, nous nous sommes réconciliés…

-D'accord… Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas…

-…A aller voir Jake. D'accord. Edward, ajoutai-je après un silence, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Bella. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais…

-Alors, reviens.

-Je ne peux pas. Dans moins d'une semaine, je te le promets.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. Je te rappelle dès que je peux. Il raccrocha, me laissant en proie au désespoir.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Il avait été si dur de raccrocher. De couper le seul lien que j'avais avec Bella. Un désespoir profond m'envahit ; avant d'être remplacé par une vague de soulagement.

-Merci, Jasper. Pour seule réponse, il m'envoya une nouvelle vague de bien être.

-Alice, tu vois quelque chose ?

-Non ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Hier, je savais précisément où elle était, et aujourd'hui…

-Donc, on nage dans le noir ? Merci Alice. Merci Edward.

-Rosalie, s'il te plaît, tenta de la raisonner Emmett.

-Non, Emmett, je t'en prie. Je veux bien risquer ma vie pour toi, pour ma famille, pour Bella. Mais je demande de savoir où je vais.

-Je suis désolée, Rose. Elle doit savoir qu'on la traque… C'est impossible, autrement. Laissant Alice et les autres à leurs spéculations, je m'éloignai pour tenter de capter des pensées. En vain. Rageur, je m'aventurai plus loin. Sans rien trouver.

Après une demi-heure sans rien trouver, je m'arrêtai, prêt à repartir, lorsque j'entendis –ou plutôt _vis_- des pensées. Mon visage, ainsi que celui de mes frères et sœur flottait dans un esprit inconnu. Un inconnu qui n'avait aucun pouls. Ce n'était donc pas un être humain ou animal. Un vampire. Je me plaçai en position d'attaque, prêt à bondir à la moindre attaque.

_Edward !_ Quatre voix différentes m'étaient parvenues. Mes frères et sœurs arrivaient.

Soudain, un grand blond aux yeux écarlate s'élança vers moi. Un nouveau né, à en juger par la nuance claire qui teintait ses iris. Il se jeta sur moi, mais, ayant anticipé ce geste, je l'esquivai avant de contre-attaquer.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par neuf autres nouveaux nés au moment même où Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper arrivaient. Nous serions donc à cinq contre dix. Deux par personnes. Je scannais les esprits des membres de ma famille.

_Le grand brun et le petit nerveux sont à moi_, se réjouissait Emmett.

_Les deux filles sont pour moi. Elles vont apprendre ce qu'est la douleur_. Les pensées de Rose étaient meurtrières.

_Je parie que ces deux là vont aller à droite. Les contourner. Et attaquer. Par derrière. _Jasper calculait déjà les possibilités.

_Je m'occupe de ces deux. Ils vont m'attaquer sans savoir à quoi s'attendre._ Alice avait déjà consulté le futur et prévu tous ses coups.

Quant à moi, il me restait le grand blond qui m'avait attaqué et une jeune femme qui devait avoir la trentaine lors de sa transformation. Chaque camp se mit en position d'attaque. Nous étions prêts. La bataille pouvait commencer…

POINT DE VUE VICTORIA.

Il allait payer. Je me l'étais promis. Pour James. Pour Laurent. J'allais la tuer. Ce soir même. J'avais envoyé ces imbéciles de vampires qui faisaient honte à leur race sur une fausse piste. Un joli comité d'accueil les attendait. A cette pensée, un rire glacé, sans joie, s'échappa de mes lèvres retroussées sur mes dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs. J'avais soif. Soif de sang. Soif de vengeance. La pauvre petite humaine allait souffrir. James serait vengé.

J'avais, comme lui, apporté une caméra. Je l'allumai avant de sauter jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'humaine qui avait coûté la vie de mon mentor, de mon âme sœur.

Elle était assise à son bureau, visiblement en train d'étudier. Son père n'était pas là. La pauvre petite était sans défense. Je sentis s'épanouir un de ces sourires sadiques dont James avait autrefois le secret.

Je sautai à travers la fenêtre provoquant un effet dramatique parfait pour ma petite vidéo. Elle leva instinctivement les bras pour se protéger des bris de glace qui pleuvaient sur elle. Je posai la caméra sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui promettait une vue imprenable sur le massacre qui allait suivre.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Les maths. Depuis mon réveil, c'est à mes yeux l'une des pires matières qui soit. Dès le début, j'avais eu du mal à suivre les cours. Penchée au sur ce livre de malheur, je tentais de comprendre ma leçon. Ce maudit prof ayant décidé de m'achever, nous avions deux pages entières de problèmes de maths à résoudre pour le jeudi suivant. Avec un soupir, je saisi une copie pour y inscrire mon nom et commençai les exercices.

Après une demi-heure environ, j'entendis un énorme fracas et des débris de verres. Je levai les bras pour me protéger des éclats. C'est alors que je la vis. Je la reconnus immédiatement. Sa silhouette féline, son sourire vengeur sadique, l'impression qu'elle pouvait bondir à tout moment… Et ces cheveux. De la couleur de feu. Cette horrible couleur qui avait hanté mes cauchemars.

-Victoria. Bien sûr, même si ce n'était qu'un murmure, elle m'entendit.

-Alors tu te souviens de moi ?

-Comment… ?

-Comment je sais ? Comment tu as perdu la mémoire ? C'est bien simple, j'étais là. Ton petit vampire venait de te quitter, il était temps pour moi de passer à l'attaque. Mais, avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, tu as voulu le retrouver. Tu t'es avancée au hasard dans cette forêt, comme la stupide et pauvre humaine que tu es. Mais, de l'autre côté, la route, et plus précisément une voiture t'attendait. Elle t'a percuté de plein fouet. J'avoue avoir été déçue. J'ai bien cru ne jamais obtenir ma vengeance. Je pensais que tu étais définitivement morte, mais j'ai vu qu'on t'emmenait à l'hôpital. J'ai patienté et attendu que tu te réveilles. Tu avais perdu la mémoire. C'était inespéré ! Te manipuler a été tellement facile. En te voyant découvrir son numéro de téléphone… Ah, Isabella… Tu m'as redonné le sourire. Mais je vais devoir te tuer. Et tu vas souffrir… Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai absolument rien contre toi, susurra-t-elle en avançant vers moi. Bien que cela ne serve à rien, je reculais de quelques pas. En voyant mon geste, elle éclata d'un rire glacé qui déclencha mes frissons. Elle continua de s'avancer calmement en découvrant ses dents plus aiguisées encore que des rasoirs. Alors que j'esquissai un geste pour m'enfuir, elle bondit.

_Muhahahahahahahahaha. Je suis de nouveau en mode sadique, désolée pour vous… J'espère malgré tout que ça vous a plu… Alors… REVIEW !!! S'il vous plaît…_

_Merci, comme toujours aux reviewers pour vos MAGNIFIQUES reviews qui me touchent un peu plus à chaque fois, j'ai nommé Mademoiselle M-7, Pitchoune-Bella, Lyly7, Ylymance, Lapda, Nomie, Naku-gl, Doudoune51, CLEM, Lilinette, Shyn6, Tite-lilith, Joanie xxxx, Morwen, et Malfoy Funambule. Merci à vous pour toutes ces superbes reviews géniales qui m'ont fait rire, et qui m'ont touchée. Vous êtes géniaux. Merci encore. Gros bisous et à bientôt !!! Oh ! Et je me dépêche de poster la suite. Une semaine tout au plus. Bisous !_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19. Attaques.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Chaque camp se mit en position d'attaque. Nous étions prêts. La bataille pouvait commencer… Le blond attaqua le premier, il semblait être le chef de meute. Il se jeta sur moi avec la force que lui conférait son statut de nouveau-né, mais je l'évitai avant de la saisir par le bras, de le retourner, et d'arracher son membre. Il poussa un hurlement effroyable alors que son acolyte attaquait. J'avais, bien entendu, lu ce qu'il projetait de faire dans son esprit. Je le fis basculer contre un arbre que je déracinai.

_JASPER, NON !_ Une telle douleur émanait des pensées d'Alice. En tournant la tête, je pus voir la raison de son inquiétude. Jasper était encerclé par quatre vampires. Paniqué, je cherchai Emmett pour le trouver aux prises avec le petit nerveux, le grand brun étant hors d'état de nuire. Ce qui signifiait que…

-Rosalie ! Je me précipitai vers ma sœur qui gisait sur le côté en espérant qu'elle serait sauve. L'espoir, de nouveau. Je devais perdre cette fâcheuse habitude…Je remarquai alors que mes deux affreux se lançaient à ma poursuite. Hors de moi, je me retournais pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Je pensais avoir connu la douleur, tant physique que morale, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ça. Victoria venait de ma balancer du haut de l'escalier pour ensuite venir m'achever à coups de pieds, de poings, de morceaux de verre… Et je ne pouvais rien faire contre elle. Rien à part encaisser et espérer survivre. L'espoir, encore. On en revenait toujours à l'espoir. L'espoir de m'en sortir, de revoir Edward, de voir Victoria morte… Revoir Jake, mon père, ma mère… Phil…

-Ah ! Le cri m'avait échappé en même temps que le craquement s'était élevé de ma main. Elle venait de me la broyer ! Doucement, elle poussa la jambe sur laquelle j'étais tombée, et je ne pus retenir un nouveau hurlement. En l'entendant, elle éclata de nouveau de cet horrible rire. Je ne pus retenir un frisson qui m'arracha un nouveau gémissement. J'avais du me casser plusieurs côtes en tombant. Victoria s'agenouilla près de moi. En fixant son regard écarlate dans le mien, elle saisit mon bras et, calmement, elle me le brisa. Une vague de souffrance m'envahit, accompagnée d'un hurlement à déchirer les tympans. Quelqu'un allait forcément m'entendre…

- Alors, on va faire un bilan, pour ton amoureux, dit-elle en ricanant.

-Donc, reprit-elle, nous avons un bras cassé, c'est certain, l'arcade sourcilière…explosée, quelques phalanges brisées, le visage contusionné et mutilé par mes soins… Quoi d'autre ? Ah, oui ! Quatre ou cinq côtes à soigner, et une épaule à remettre en place… Bien, je crois qu'on est prêtes… Encore, une fois, navrée de t'avoir fait autant souffrir, mais…

POINT DE VUE JACOB.

J'avais muté. C'était ce que je voulais depuis plusieurs mois, alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas satisfait ? Peut-être parce que ma transformation marquait la fin de ma relation avec Bella. A moins que je ne m'imprègne d'elle. Mais j'avais bien compris qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa sangsue… J'étais dans ma chambre trop petite, dans mon lit trop petit, à l'intérieur de mon jogging trop petit, à tenter de me reposer alors que je ne pouvais penser qu'à Bella.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regardai le réveil posé par terre pour constater qu'il était deux heures du matin. Qui pouvait donc appeler à une heure pareille ? Je me levai en grommelant et allais au salon. Je me cognai plusieurs fois mais finis par trouver le téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Jacob Black ?

-Oui…

-Bella a besoin de toi ! Victoria va l'attaquer ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Edward ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît, va l'aider ?

-Ok ! Je raccrochai avant de courir dehors et de me transformer.

Je me précipitai chez Bella pour trouver sa fenêtre explosée. Des débris jonchaient le sol, accompagnés de traces de sang. J'entendis un battement de cœur qui devait être celui de Bella. Mais il battait si faiblement… Je bondis jusqu'à l'escalier.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, je les vis.

-Alors, on va faire un bilan, pour ton amoureux, dit la rousse en ricanant. Je ne comprenais pas comment la femelle résistait au sang de Bella.

-Donc, reprit-elle, nous avons un bras cassé, c'est certain, l'arcade sourcilière…explosée, quelques phalanges brisées, le visage contusionné et mutilé par mes soins… Quoi d'autre ? Ah, oui ! Quatre ou cinq côtes à soigner, et une épaule à remettre en place… Bien, je crois qu'on est prêtes… Encore, une fois, navrée de t'avoir fait autant souffrir, mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je bondis et attaquai. Un cri de surprise échappa au monstre alors qu'elle allait s'encastrer dans le mur. Elle sauta à terre et se jeta sur moi. Je l'arrêtai sans mal, attendant l'arrivée du reste de la meute. Elle essaya à maintes reprises de m'atteindre, en vain. Après avoir poussé un grognement rageur, elle défonça la porte et s'enfuit.

Après un dernier regard vers Bella qui gisait au sol, toute ensanglantée, je me lançai à la poursuite du démon aux cheveux rouge. Elle était partie dans la forêt. Je sentais son odeur abominable sur chacune des plantes. J'allais la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Bella.

_Jacob !_

_Sam ! Enfin ! Elle s'est enfuie !_

_Je sais, mais c'est trop tard, Jake. On ne peut plus la rattraper. _

_Il n'est jamais trop tard. _

_Jacob ! Bella a besoin de toi._

_Appelez le docteur Cullen, je vais retrouver Victoria et l'empêcher de faire du mal à Bella._ Sans plus prêter attention aux pensées des autres, je continuai à la suivre, bien que je sois désormais incapable de la voir.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Je me retrouvai une fois de plus à attendre. Un avion. Toujours pour retrouver Bella et empêcher Victoria de la… J'étouffais un grognement.

-Edward, cesse de t'inquiéter. Elle s'en sortira. Je le sais, je le _vois_.

-Ah, vraiment ? Et c'est _maintenant_ que tu te décides à voir ? Tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant ?

-Edward…

-Désolé, Jasper. Navré, Alice. Ce n'est pas ta faute, bien au contraire. Vous avez tous les quatre risqué vos vies pour m'aider. Surtout toi, Rose.

Je me tournai vers ma blonde de sœur qui arborait un sourire en dépit de la cicatrice qu'elle portait désormais sur la joue droite, stigmate de son combat de la veille. Je lisais dans ses pensées qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle était même fière. Elle avait fait son devoir, elle avait protégé ceux qu'elle aimait. Un tel comportement, venant d'elle, m'étonnait, mais elle semblait sincère… Emmett la serra dans ses bras en embrassant les traces de la morsure.

En fait, tout était ma faute. Rosalie gisait, incapable de se relever. Je m'étais précipité vers elle sans faire attention aux vampires derrière moi, mes pensées dirigées vers Bella. Je les avais finalement sentis, et avais attaqué. Je n'avais pu en maîtriser qu'un, l'autre s'était jeté sur Rose et l'avait mordue au visage. Le venin avait laissé sa marque, et, à cause de mon inattention, ma sœur vivrait le reste de son éternité avec cette balafre. Mais elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle qui adulait tant sa propre beauté, qui passait ses journées à penser à son reflet, elle qui donnait l'impression de ne s'intéresser à rien d'autre que sa peau parfaite… Cette cicatrice lui convenait parfaitement…

-Edward, on nous appelle…

En effet, une voix demandait aux voyageurs à destination de Seattle de se préparer à partir…

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Cette fois, j'étais persuadée d'être morte. Pourtant, il me semblait bien qu'un immense animal avait jailli de nulle part pour emporter Victoria… après l'avoir encastrée dans le mur… Qu'allais-je dire à Charlie ? Pourrais-je trouver une explication plausible à la destruction de ma chambre, de l'escalier et du salon tout en justifiant mes multiples blessures ?

-Bella ? Je connaissais cette voix. Carlisle. Mais j'étais incapable de parler. Je tentais donc le gémissement. J'avais déjà fait mieux, mais c'était suffisant pour que Carlisle l'entende.

-Mon Dieu, Bella ! Je le sentis s'agenouiller près de moi, comme Victoria quelques minutes plus tôt. Il commença un examen méticuleux, palpant de ses doigts glacés mon crâne, puis mon bras gauche, puis le droit. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit auquel Victoria s'en était pris, je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur. Il palpa ensuite mes côtes –je gémis lorsqu'il effleura celles qui devaient être cassées-, puis mes jambes. Je poussais un dernier cri quand il palpa ma jambe brisée.

-Bella, tu m'entends ?

-Hmm

-Bien. Je vais t'injecter un produit qui va t'endormir, pour pouvoir t'emmener à l'hôpital et te soigner. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les aiguilles, mais ça te fera du bien.

En effet, après quelques secondes, je m'apaisai avant de sombrer.

Je sentis la douleur avant de comprendre que je revenais à moi. D'abord, mes côtes, qui me faisaient un mal de chien à chaque inspiration…ainsi qu'à chaque expiration. Puis ma jambe, et enfin mon bras quand j'essayai de le bouger. J'entrouvris doucement mes yeux gonflés. _Il_ n'était même pas là. Seul mon père, endormi sur une pauvre chaise, se trouvait à côté de mon lit. Je poussais un gémissement en sentant la douleur dans mes côtes. Mon père se réveilla en sursautant.

-Bella ! Tu es réveillée ! Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le docteur.

Ben voyons ! Comme si je pouvais faire un mouvement sans hurler de douleur. J'avais déjà du mal à respirer, alors de là à m'enfuir… Je n'osais même pas pousser un soupir de peur de faire bouger mes côtes.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Docteur Cullen.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Tes côtes ne sont pas trop douloureuses ?

-Hmm…

-Tu as une fracture de la jambe droite, cinq côtes cassées, le bras gauche brisé et de multiples contusions au visage… Ainsi qu'une bonne quinzaine d'ecchymoses…. Mais tu t'en sortiras, ne t'inquiètes pas…

-D'accord.

-Bella, que s'est-il passé ?

Oh oh ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais dire à mon père. Alors, j'improvisais en espérant qu'il me croirait :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'étais en bas et j'ai entendu du bruit en haut. Je suis montée pour voir ce que c'était et j'ai vu… Des hommes encagoulés. Il y avait du verre partout… J'étais dans le couloir, ils m'ont foncé dessus et… m'ont… poussée…J'ai buté contre la rambarde… Et je suis tombée… J'ai entendu un grand fracas avant de perdre connaissance… Et…je me suis réveillée… Et j'ai rampé jusqu'au téléphone pour vous appeler, docteur… Mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens, désolée…

J'espérais que mon histoire inventée de toute pièce passerait. Mais, pour le moment, mon père semblait bien trop soulagé pour se questionner.

-Bella !

-Maman ?! Je ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose à cause de mes paupières gonflées, mais il me semblait que c'était elle dans l'encadrement.

-Oh, Bella ! J'étais si inquiète ! Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-Ce n'est rien, maman…

-Rien ? Mais Bella, ça fait la troisième fois en quelques mois qu'il t'arrive ce genre de choses… Bella, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais ton père et moi nous sommes mis d'accord… Une fois que tu seras remise, tu rentreras avec moi… A Phénix…

_Voili voilo !!! Alors ??? Vous avez aimé ???J'espère que oui^^ Au fait, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ON A ATTEINT LES 200 REVIEWSSSSSS !!!! C'est TROP GENIAL ! Jen n'en revenais pas en voyant ça !!! Alors, merci merci merci !!! _

_Maintenant, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai nommé… Mademoiselle-M7,Misiri-addict, Pitchoune-Bella, Bellalala, Nomie, Naku-gl, Puky, Joanie xxxx, Eko, Nienna-lo, Doudoune51, Lyly7, Mouss', Elles, Malfoy Funambule, xX-nad-Xx, Lilinette, Tite-lilith, Fanoudusud, Lyil et Nounette. MERCI BEAUCOUP pour TOUTES vos super reviews toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres… Merci !!! _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20. Seattle, Phénix, Calgary*.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

-Bella, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais ton père et moi nous sommes mis d'accord… Une fois que tu seras remise, tu rentreras avec moi… A Phénix…

Je tentais en vain d'assimiler les paroles de ma mère. J'avais vu ses lèvres bouger, j'avais entendu ses paroles, mes oreilles avaient retransmis l'information…Mais mon cerveau était incapable – ou refusait- d'en comprendre le sens. Je me sentis pâlir sous mes bleus. Ma mère dut s'en rendre compte, car elle ajouta :

-Pas tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas… Après tout, rien, à part ton père ne te retient ici… Et il est d'accord avec moi, Forks est bien moins sure que nous le pensions…

-Non.

-Bella…

-Non, maman, écoutes moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter Forks ! J'ai une vie, ici ! Je me suis fait des amis, j'ai des repères… Je me retins d'ajouter « _et un petit ami_ » car, après tout, il n'était pas là, alors que plusieurs jours avaient dû passer depuis mon agression. Mais il restait toujours l'espoir qu'il revienne.

-Ecoute, Bella, je ne veux pas te forcer, ou te demander de prendre tout de suite ta décision. Je te laisse encore un mois pour te rendre compte de ce qui est mieux pour toi. Si, d'ici là, tu n'as pas changé d'avis, je respecterai ta décision… A condition qu'il ne t'arrive rien d'autre de ce genre. Je sais que tu vas me trouver injuste, mais je préfère te savoir en colère et près de moi que morte…

-Maman… Je ne vais pas mourir ! Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Je lui fis signe d'approcher et la pris dans mes bras. Elle était simplement inquiète à mon sujet. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup qui me meurtrit les côtes, je me promis que, si à la fin de ce moi Edward n'était pas revenu…je retournerai à Phénix. Et j'étais certaine de tenir cette promesse… Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux le fasse…

Mais, pour le moment, j'avais faim… Une faim de loup… Et, justement, une infirmière amenait…du riz. Il n'avait pas l'air fameux, mais j'étais si affamée que j'aurais pu avaler n'importe quoi.

Après avoir fini mon repas, je me reposai un peu. A mon réveil, mon père se tenait à côté de mon lit.

-Bella, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi ici, mais ta mère a raison : Phénix est plus surveillée et donc plus sûre que Forks.

-Mais, papa… J'aime Forks.

-Ma chérie, si c'est pour ce garçon, que tu veux rester, sache que vous vous en sortirez l'un sans l'autre… Tous les jours, des gens se séparent, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la Terre s'arrête de tourner… Et Forks… N'est vraiment pas faite pour toi. C'est une petite ville ennuyeuse et pleine d'ennui. Sans oublier le mauvais temps.

-Papa, je veux _vraiment_ rester à Forks. C'est chez moi. Phénix m'est inconnue, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette ville et de ce qu'était ma vie là-bas.

-Bella, soupira ma mère qui venait d'entrer, tu adorais cette ville.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'y avoir jamais mis les pieds.

-Bella (nouveau soupir), s'il te plaît, ne commence pas. Je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire, mais tu n'as jamais vu Phénix depuis ton réveil, comment peux-tu savoir que tu n'aimeras pas cette ville ?

-Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sais que cette vie me convient parfaitement. J'ai un foyer, des résultats satisfaisants sur le plan scolaire, j'ai des amis, mais je ne passe pas mon temps dehors, je pense être une adolescente à peu près équilibrée… Je ne vois donc aucune raison de partir. Et Edward, ajoutai-je à l'adresse de mon père, bien qu'il soit l'un de mes plus proches _amis_ (j'insistai sur le mot), il n'est pas le seul qui me retienne ici. Je me tus, les laissant réfléchir à mes paroles.

-Bella, dit ma mère après un instant de réflexion, je te propose quelque chose. Les vacances sont dans trois semaines. Tu seras certainement en état de voyager. Je te demande de venir passer les vacances avec moi, à Phénix. Je ne te force pas, tu décideras ce qui est le mieux pour toi mais essaie.

-Marché conclu, je rentre avec toi à Phénix.

Alors que je tournais la tête, je vis Edward Cullen devant la porte de ma chambre. J'osais à peine le croire quand il tourna les talons et prit ses jambes à son cou. Etais-je à ce point repoussante ? Victoria m'avait-elle défigurée de telle façon qu'Edward ne pouvait plus supporter ma vue ?

POINT DE VUE JACOB.

Cela faisait trois jours que je la poursuivais, courant sans relâche. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me reposer, mais cela ne comptait pas. Seule la douleur de Bella comptait. Je devais empêcher ce démon, cette saleté de sangsue, de faire du mal à celle que j'aimais, même si ce n'était pas réciproque.

Je n'en voulais pas à Bella. Je ne savais même pas si j'en voulais à la sangsue qui lui tenait lieu de petit ami. Non mais comment en étais-je arrivé à penser cela ? Bien sûr que je lui en voulais ! Il était une aberration ! Il n'était pas censé exister ! Et sans lui et ses congénères, je ne serais pas une énorme boule de poil en train de courir en plein territoire canadien… Sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où cette maudite sangsue pouvait se trouver. Elle avait un véritable don pour s'évanouir dans la nature sans laisser aucune trace. Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Rebrousser chemin pour protéger Bella ou continuer et débarrasser le monde de cet abominable monstre ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, je choisis une troisième option. Dormir. Cela faisait près de quarante huit heures que je n'avais pas dormi et je commençais à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Je n'avais qu'à m'arrêter dans un bois ou une forêt quelconque et je pourrais me reposer quelques heures. Là, il y avait un endroit parfait. A l'abri des regards indiscret, assez confortable… Je pourrais aussi en profiter pour me nourrir quand j'aurais fini de…

Etrangement, je dormis paisiblement cette nuit-là. Lorsque j'étais dans mon lit, à la maison, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil… Un sommeil agité, qui plus est. C'est pourquoi je me trouvais désorienté en sentant le soleil sur ma peau s'infiltrer sous mes paupières. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, inspirant à plein poumons l'air frais qui m'entourait et savourant le bien-être que procurait une longue et paisible nuit de sommeil. Alors que je m'étirais, mon estomac se manifesta bruyamment et je décidai qu'il était temps de chasser. Le temps de trouver un ou deux lapins, et je retrouverais Victoria. Voilà ce que je me disais…avant de me rendre compte que je n'aurais pas à la chercher, puisqu'elle m'avait déjà trouvé.

Le démon se dressait devant moi avec deux autres sangsues. Je grimaçais en songeant que je risquais de tâcher mon pelage. Tant pis pour le lapin… Au moins, je n'aurais pas à aller bien loin pour brûler les restes des monstres, j'étais entouré d'arbres…

Je me mis en position de défense alors qu'un des deux hommes m'attaqua.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

L'avion venait de se poser sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Seattle. Une fois descendus, je laissai Alice et Rose s'occuper des valises. Jasper, Emmett et moi étions déjà en route. Nous avons loué la voiture la plus rapide que nous avons trouvée et nous sommes dirigés vers Forks. Les filles passeraient d'abord à la maison puis nous rejoindraient chez Bella.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant chez elle. Je n'attendis même pas que la voiture soit à l'arrêt pour descendre et me précipiter vers la fenêtre de Bella. Qui était couverte d'une bâche. Je la soulevai doucement pour me rendre compte…qu'il n'y avait plus de vitre ! Seulement des éclats qui jonchaient le sol… Que s'était-il passé ? Je sautai à terre et me dirigeai vers l'escalier… auquel des pans entiers avaient été arrachés. Je me penchai par-dessus les restes de la rambarde pour voir des débris de bois au sol. Je me précipitai en bas…et étouffais un grondement rageur. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, le salon avait souffert : une lampe halogène était brisée, et un morceau du mur avait été arraché.

Je n'avais même as pris le temps d'appeler Carlisle avant de sauter dans cet avion… J'étais si stupide ! Je saisis mon téléphone et m'empressai de composer le numéro de mon père.

-Edward ?

-Carlisle, c'est moi. Où est Bella ?

-A l'hôpital… Victoria la mise dans un sale état…

-J'arrive.

Je raccrochai et me mis à courir. Ce serait plus rapide que la voiture. Après trois minutes, j'arrivai devant l'hôpital. J'entrais et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Carlisle, quand j'entendis _sa_ voix.

-Marché conclu, je rentre avec toi à Phénix.

Bien que mon cerveau soit plus développé et rapide que celui des humains, il refusa d'interpréter les mots qu'avait prononcés Bella. Car il était impossible qu'elle quitte Forks. A moins que sa rencontre avec Victoria ne l'ait décidée à retrouver la vie paisible et sécurisante qui était la sienne avant que je n'intervienne. Bien que je sois incapable de pleurer physiologiquement, le chagrin m'envahit. Bella m'aperçut à cet instant et son visage perdit ses couleurs. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je m'enfuis.

*Calgary est une ville au sud du Canada, c'est donc le lieu où se trouve actuellement notre ptit Jake-chou^^.

_ALORS ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Désolée, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je voulais poster vite car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez de temps pour poster un chapitre digne de ce nom d'ici mercredi… Alors, voilà. Laissez-moi vos avis. Merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent Pitchoune-Bella, Lapda (désolée pour ma réponse incomplète), Debodebi, Nomie, Mouss', Clem, Puky, Elles, Mademoiselle M-7, Jlukes (Bienvenue au club^^) HOuna (désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu poster avant), Misiri-addict, Malfoy Funambule, Nounette, Lyil, Cc, Naku-gl, __Maggy12345678__9, Lilinette, Morwen, et Tite-lilith. Merci beaucoup, vous êtes géniaux !!! Je ne sais pas quand je poste la suite, mais ce sera le plus tôt possible…_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21.

ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCENES DE VIOLENCE QUI PEUVENT ETRE CHOQUANTES ! SI VOUS CRAIGNEZ LES COMBATS, PASSEZ DIRECTEMENT AU POV BELLA. Rassurez-vous, si vous avez lu Hésitation (tome 3 de la saga Fascination) vous pouvez le supporter, mais comme je n'étais pas sûre du rating que je devais mettre, je l'ai laissé tel quel…C'est donc pour ça que je préviens…

POINT DE VUE JACOB.

Après que j'aie repoussé l'attaque du premier mâle, le second se jeta sur moi. Je l'esquivais avant de foncer sur Victoria. Je la pris à la gorge, même si je savais que ça ne lui ferait aucun effet et la plaquai contre un mur de roche. Lorsque nous le heurtâmes, des morceaux s'en décollèrent. Ses deux acolytes revinrent à la charge. Je les repoussais, le temps de sectionner la gorge à cette sangsue. Après une bonne minute d'efforts, j'envoyais sa tête rouler avant d'essayer de la démembrer… Mais c'était sans compter les deux affreux… Ils me foncèrent dessus, libérant le corps étêté de Victoria et m'envoyant rouler au sol. Je me relevai aussitôt pour attaquer le blond qui me semblait plus coriace. Ses dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs gorgées de venin s'approchèrent dangereusement de mon visage lupin. Je lui décochai un coup de poing qui le fit légèrement reculer. Avec un feulement, je m'attaquai à son cou pour détacher sa tête de son corps. Mais je devais faire vite, la tête de Victoria risquait de rallier son corps. En y mettant toute ma force, j'attrapais ses cheveux…respirai un grand coup… et hurlais de douleur. Le brun venait de me briser une omoplate ! J'allais le massacrer ! Je projetais le géant blond contre un arbre avant de me retourner vers l'autre et de l'empoigner de mon bras valide. De nouveau, j'entrepris de trancher sa gorge quand j'entendis un hurlement lupin. Je tournai la tête pour me voir un immense loup au pelage blanc immaculé. Il se jeta sur le blond, saisissant sa gorge entre ses crocs. J'aurais bien suivi le combat, mais je commençais à avoir du mal à maintenir le petit nerveux. Décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, je plantai mes dents dans sa chair dure comme le marbre.

Après quelques minutes d'effort, je commençais à empiler des bûches en cherchant un moyen de faire du feu.. Le loup blanc avait déjà trouvé la solution et apportait une torche enflammée qu'il jeta sur le tas de bois qui s'embrasa aussitôt. Nous y jetâmes les morceaux plein de sang et de venin qui s'enflammèrent et commencèrent à dégager une fumée épaisse et violette. Je m'approchai du loup-garou (car, manifestement, c'en était un) mais il s'enfuit dans les bois. Sans vraiment savoir ce que j'étais censé faire, j'informais en pensées les autres loups de la tribu que j'allais bien et qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter. Je les rassurais, les informai de l'existence probable d'une autre tribu ici et les prévenais que Victoria avait réussi à s'échapper… encore une fois avant de me transformer derrière un arbre et enfilai le short que j'avais (heureusement) pensé à amener. Je revins vers le bûcher et m'assis, en attendant…que quelque chose se passe.

-Comment va ton épaule ? Je sursautai en entendant cette voix féminine. Je me relevai pour faire face à une adolescente charmante d'environs 21 ans. Environ 1m70, elle avait des yeux d'un vert surprenant s'accordant parfaitement à ses cheveux noirs de jais. Elle attendait ma réponse.

-Euh…

-Il faut bien la remettre, sinon, tu risques d'être obligé de la briser de nouveau pour la remettre correctement, ça m'est arrivé, une fois… Ca faisait un mal de chien ! Mais tu verras, d'ici une demi-heure, tout sera remis en place… Ca devrait déjà chauffer…

En effet, je sentais de la chaleur se diffuser dans mon épaule…Mais comment le savait-elle ?

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée… Je m'appelle Monica et, comme tu l'auras deviné, je suis un loup…

-Tu…tu veux dire que…C'était toi ?! M'exclamais-je incrédule.

-Le loup blanc ? Evidemment ! Elle éclata de rire, l'un des rires les plus charmants qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Ses prunelles s'allumèrent, faisant manquer un battement à mon cœur.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Après cinq jours de torture, j'avais été autorisée à renter chez moi. Je m'étais parfois demandé comment je ferais si je venais à avoir un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre… J'avais désormais la réponse… Et elle ne plaisait vraiment pas. J'étais obligée de sautiller sur ma jambe valide en appuyant mon bras valide sur une béquille et je passai la majeure partie de mon temps sur le canapé. Deux jours après mon retour à la maison, alors que je songeais à mettre fin à mes jours, Alice déboula dans le salon, manquant de me déclencher une crise cardiaque.

-Bouh ! Je ne pus résister à sa moue joyeuse et lui retournais son sourire.

-Alice ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Bella, on s'est vues il y a deux jours, s'esclaffa-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, mais c'est trop ! Pourquoi personne n'est passé me voir ?

-Attention, tu deviens exigeante…

-Je sais…Mais j'ai des excuses… Un court silence s'installa entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande :

-Bella…Pourquoi veux-tu repartir à Phénix ? Comment le savait-elle ? Ah, oui ! Edward et ses pouvoirs l'avaient sans doute aidée…

-Je n'y vais que pour les vacances, et pour faire plaisir à mes parents. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de quitter Forks. Ma place est ici, avec vous… Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord…

-Bella… Je ne te vois pas revenir.

-Quand tu dis ça…Est-ce que j'emménage à Phénix, ou…

-Eh bien… C'est assez flou… Mais… Il faut que je le dise… Attends, je reviens ! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, me promettant de revenir plus tard.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Elle allait partir. Pour ne jamais revenir. Elle allait me quitter. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, elle avait failli perdre la vie à cause de moi. Elle avait été jetée du haut de son escalier puis torturée par ma faute. Sans oublier que je venais de lui avouer que j'avais soif de son sang. Mais je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, que je ne sois qu'une passade, une lubie adolescente. J'avais réellement espéré me tromper, mais Alice elle-même ne la voyait pas revenir. J'allais perdre ma seule raison de vivre. De frustration, je donnais un violent coup dans une souche à mes pieds qui vola en éclats. Je mourrais d'envie de la retenir. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Je m'étais juré de lui laisser le choix, même si ça me brisait le cœur que je n'avais plus.

Alice venait à l'instant de quitter la maison pour aller la voir. Mais ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Si Bella voulait partir, elle partirait. Je décidai de retourner à la maison pour m'installer devant mon piano. Doucement, je commençai à jouer sa berceuse de façon plus mélancolique qu'à l'accoutumée. Les notes s'allongeaient, se faisaient plus graves, plus tristes. Elles traduisaient toute ma tristesse et mon désespoir à l'idée de voir Bella s'éloigner. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je perdis la notion du temps et fus surpris de voir Alice débouler dans le salon. Je n'avais entendu ni ses pensées ni ses pas. Elle s'approcha de moi et me saisit par le col.

-Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Suis-moi ! Ne discute pas ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Comment peux-tu la laisser partir alors que tu sais que tu ne survivras pas sans elle ? Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Te faire ça ? Nous faire ça ?

-Alice, elle a le droit…

-Elle n'a rien du tout ! Tu viens et tu te tais ! Sachant que rien ne pourrait ramener ma sœur à la raison, je la suivis sans mot dire. Nous arrivâmes chez Bella en quelques minutes. Alice ouvrit violemment la porte, me tira jusqu'au canapé où se trouvait Bella et me planta face à la plus merveilleuse des créatures. J'eus l'impression que son visage s'éclaira à ma vue, mais, étant donné qu'elle s'apprêtait à me quitter, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Elle se leva péniblement pour se mettre face à moi. Il y avait dans son regard cette lueur…

N'y tenant plus, je la pris dans mes bras. Peu m'importait qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, qu'elle veuille vivre à l'autre bout du pays pour s'éloigner de moi. J'avais _besoin_ de la sentir contre moi, de sentir son parfum, sa chaleur… Si elle parut d'abord surprise, elle finit par passer ses bras dans mon dos, me procurant la plus formidable des sensations.

-Bella, je t'aime. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

-Bella, je t'aime.

Comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant que je pourrais le quitter ? Comme s'il était humainement possible de renoncer à la sensation que j'éprouvais dans ses bras. J'aurais pu rester ainsi une vie entière. Avec un soupir, je me détachai de lui pour planter mes yeux dans son regard topaze.

-Edward… Il faut que…Tu penses _vraiment_ que j'ai envie de te quitter ? Sa réponse se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Oui. Il y croyait. Il était réellement persuadé que je voulais m'éloigner de lui. C'était l'être le plus brillant que je connaisse, et il n'arrivait même pas à voir combien j'étais dépendante de lui.

Je passais ma main valide derrière sa nuque et me dressai sur mon pied en bon état pour poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact glacé de ses lèvres me fit frissonner alors qu'il me soulevait pour me poser sur le buffet sans rompre notre étreinte. J'étais déjà essoufflée, mais je m'en fichais. Ce baiser comptait parmi les meilleurs de ma vie. Edward y mettait tout son soulagement et son amour alors que je tentais, par ce même baiser, de le rassurer, de lui montrer combien j'avais besoin de lui. J'enroulai ma jambe autour de sa taille alors que mon bras crochetait sa nuque.

-Je t'aime Edward. Je ne veux pas partir.

-Ne vas pas à Phénix. Il était tout aussi essoufflé que moi, bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de respirer.

-J'ai promis à ma mère. Juste pour les vacances. Je serai de retour avant la rentrée… D'ailleurs, ajoutai-je, tu pourrais m'accompagner. Viens avec moi à Phénix !

-Bella… Tu ne te souviens pas… Je ne peux pas me montrer au soleil.

-Oui, je sais, tu brilles, mais… On pourrait rester à l'intérieur !

-Bella, je ne vais pas te forcer à vivre cachée !

-Ce que tu peux être borné ! Je me fiche de l'endroit où je me trouve tant que je suis avec toi ! Je… Je suis à court d'arguments, Edward. Tu trouves constamment le moyen de te rejeter la faute. Avec toi, tout est toujours de ta faute ! Tu ne comprends pas, toi qui es si brillant, que tu as le droit, pour une fois, de faire ce que tu veux ! Si tu ne veux pas venir, très bien, mais fais-le pour les bonnes raisons, pas parce que tu as peur que je m'ennuie… Premièrement, avec toi, c'est impossible, et deuxièmement, je peux me passer de soleil, je ne bronze jamais. Alors fais ce que tu _veux…_

La suite de ma phrase fut étouffée par les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes.

-Je viens, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre notre baiser.

_Alors ??? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? J'espère que vous êtes rassurés… J'ai adoré vos reviews inquiètes pour Edward^^. Et que pensez-vous de ce baiser ? Du combat et de la rencontre de Jake ? Et…Qu'attendez-vous de leur séjour à Phénix ??? Une seule façon de vous faire entendre…REVIEWS^^. Alors, merci d'avance à ce qui m'ne laisseront et un GRAND merci à _Naku (_pour une fois, le chapitre finit bien pr ton cher Eddi^^)_, Lyil, Pitchoune-Bella, Puky, Malfoy-Funambule, Lyly7, Nomie, Darkayora, Clem, Mademoiselle-M7, Misiri-addict, Jlukes, Lapda, Lilinette, Ninie77, Mouss', Mama Noel (ta première review^^), Tiif', HOuna (alors, ce voyage ?), Pinktwilight1, Tite-lilith (pas de voyage en Italie, désolée^^), Bunny188 et Mimily pour vos SUPER reviews !!!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22.

**POINT DE VUE BELLA.**

-Vous avez les billets, les passeports, toutes vos valises …? Il ne vous manque rien ?

-Non, papa, c'est bon. J'ai tout vérifié…Et puis, ce ne sont que deux semaines…

-Bella…Tu dois faire ce que tu veux, sans te laisser _influencer_, dit-il en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à Edward.

-Bien sûr, papa, dis-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Après m'avoir pris dans ses bras une dernière fois et m'avoir prodigué des conseils parfaitement inutiles, mon père consentit à nous laisser partir. Je m'éloignai avec Edward qui, une fois hors de vue de mon père, me prit par la taille pour déposer un baiser aussi doux qu'un papillon sur mes lèvres. Je sentais que j'allais adorer ces vacances…

Edward insista pour que j'aie la place côté hublot, bien qu'il m'intéressât plus que le paysage. Durant les deux heures et demi du vol, il garda ma main dans la sienne et ne me quitta quasiment pas de ses yeux chauds comme le miel. Je me pelotonnai contre son magnifique torse marmoréen et contemplai nos mains entrelacées. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Je repensai alors aux paroles de Victoria « _Comment tu as perdu la mémoire ? C'est bien simple, j'étais là. Ton petit vampire venait de te quitter, il était temps pour moi de passer à l'attaque. Mais, avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, tu as voulu le retrouver. Tu t'es avancée au hasard dans cette forêt, comme la stupide et pauvre humaine que tu es. Mais, de l'autre côté, la route, et plus précisément une voiture t'attendait. Elle t'a percuté de plein fouet._ » Ce qui signifiait que j'avais eu mon accident le soir où il m'avait quittée… Peut-être avait-il été plus facile de tout effacer…Toujours est-il qu'Edward ne devait en aucun cas apprendre ça.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Il m'arrivait, dans des moments comme celui-ci, de penser qu'il ne faisait que feindre son incapacité à lire en moi. Je décidai donc de mentir.

-A la maison, à Phénix. J'y ai grandi mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir… Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, j'y avais souvent pensé durant les dernières semaines. Mais je me sentais quand même coupable. Il m'écarta doucement de lui et mit sa main sous mon menton pour croiser mon regard et me dit, d'une voix tendre et douce :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange. Ca te reviendra…

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon nez avant de me serrer de nouveau contre lui.

-Bella…Bella, mon ange, réveille-toi. On va atterrir… J'ouvris doucement les yeux et me relevai, encore groggy. On nous annonçait de boucler nos ceintures alors qu'un signal lumineux s'éclairait nous demandant de regagner nos sièges.

Une fois l'appareil posé, nous descendîmes et ne tardâmes pas à repérer ma mère accompagnée de Phil.

-Bella ! Ma chérie ! Elle me prit dans ses bras alors que Phil et Edward se saluaient poliment. J'embrassais ensuite Phil pendant qu'Edward se présentait à ma mère. Mon beau-père et mon petit ami se chargèrent de porter les bagages alors que nous rejoignons un break gris-beige dont je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir.

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD**.

Je sentais l'angoisse de Bella à l'idée de se trouver dans la maison de son enfance alors qu'elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Je fis de mon mieux pour la rassurer, sans succès. Déjà, en voyant la voiture, elle avait esquissé une grimace et je sentais son appréhension grandir au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la maison. Je pris sa main chaude entre mes paumes glacées pour la rassurer. Même si je n'obtins pas l'effet escompté, elle sembla se calmer un peu. J'entendais son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Je serrais légèrement plus sa main, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui broyer les os. Il aurait suffit d'une milliseconde d'inattention, et… Comment Bella voulait-elle que je me laisse aller quand je pouvais la blesser, la tuer, à chaque instant ? Elle dut remarquer mon inquiétude car elle plongea ses magnifiques yeux chocolat dans les miens et m'adressa un sourire rassurant que je lui retournai sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Et voilà ! Je sentis Bella se tendre comme un arc alors qu'elle sortit pour se trouver face à l'immeuble dans lequel elle avait grandi. Je sortis après avoir vérifié que j'étais bien couvert et ajusté ma casquette en espérant être assez couvert pour ne pas briller.

**POINT DE VUE JACOB**.

Je courais vers Forks accompagné de Monica et quelques membres de sa meute –car elle était l'Alfa, la chef de la meute. La blancheur de son pelage m'étonnait par rapport à sa chevelure sombre. Et ses yeux verts avaient cet éclat particulier, même lorsqu'elle prenait la forme d'un loup. Cet éclat d'intelligence, de courage, presque de défi. Elle adorait la compétition, se lancer des défis, se prouver qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait tout en s'éclatant et sans jamais se prendre réellement au sérieux. J'adorais sa fraîcheur et sa spontanéité. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles qui se prennent la tête pour un rien, mais elle ne se comportait pas on plus comme un mec. Elle savait où était le juste milieu, c'est ce que je préférais chez elle. Elle était drôle mais savait garder son sérieux s'il le fallait, elle était compréhensive et attentive sans être énervante… Et elle me faisait me sentir mieux. Depuis que les sangsues étaient revenues et après ma transformation, j'avais compris que j'avais perdu mon petit soleil, que j'avais perdu Bella. Mais les deux semaines que j'avais passées avec Monica m'avaient redonné le sourire. Heureusement pour moi, aucun autre membre de la meute n'était sous sa forme lupine, je pouvais donc laisser libre cours à mes pensées…

Etait-il possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un après seulement deux semaines passées ensembles ? Ne voulais-je pas simplement oublier Bella ? Voulais-je me prouver quelque chose ? Ma tête allait exploser… Avais-je réellement des sentiments pour Monica ? Lorsque je repensais à son sourire, à sa bienveillance, j'en étais presque certain. Mais lorsque je repensais à Bella…J'avais certes moins mal qu'avant, mais la blessure était toujours présente.

Les loups s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière pour s'hydrater puis je vis Monica s'éloigner pour se transformer. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard vêtue d'un short en jean dévoilant de longues jambes assorti d'un top noir qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette musclée.

-Jake, va te changer, j'ai besoin de te parler…

Je m'exécutai avant de revenir après avoir passé mon short.

-Alors ?

-On voulait s'arrêter pour se nourrir… Et…Les garçons ne veulent pas manger ailleurs que dans un fast-food… Tu viens avec nous, alors ?

-Bien sûr ! Comme si j'allais refuser un bon hamburger et des frites…

Les garçons se réfugièrent derrière les arbres environnants pour se changer et nous nous mîmes en quête d'un fast-food. Nous repérâmes bientôt un M jaune et géant qui semblait nous appeler. Nous avions tous l'eau à la bouche. Jared entra en premier, suivi de Whaya1, Hanya2 et Chayton3. Je laissai passer Monica avant d'entrer à mon tour. Une odeur de friture exquise m'envahit les narines. J'humais ces effluves avec délice. Voilà près de trois semaines que je n'avais pas absorbé de nourriture grasse et mauvaise pour ma santé. Je devais retrouver mes bonnes habitudes… et me commander une tonne de hamburger…

**POINT DE VUE BELLA.**

Ma mère nous fit visiter, à Edward et moi, l'appartement en long, en large et en travers. Elle nous présenta le petit salon, la cuisine, la salle de bains colorée, leur chambre à Phil et elle…puis ce fut le tour de _ma_ chambre. La pièce que j'appréhendai le plus.

Elle était de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient d'un orange pastel reposant assortis d'un sol en parquet marron foncé. Le lit était fait, drapé d'une housse marron et orange. A droite au fond de la chambre se trouvait un petit bureau sur lequel se trouvait une lampe qui m'était familière. Et cette odeur. Un mélange de diverses odeurs que je connaissais et dont j'ignorais le nom. Je fermais les yeux pour humer cette fragrance alors qu'un nombre incalculable d'images déferlait dans mon esprit.

_Je devais avoir sept ans, je venais de rentrer de l'école, j'étais devant un exercice de mathématiques auquel je ne comprenais rien. C'était en hiver, et ma mère m'avait apporté un grand chocolat chaud plein de marshmallows et dégoulinant de chantilly._

_Un peu plus jeune, je revenais d'un cours de danse (je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, maladroite comme j'étais) durant lequel je m'étais encore étalée un nombre incalculable de fois. J'avais couru dans les bras de ma mère et elle m'avait serrée contre elle, m'assurant que je pouvais arrêter les cours de danse._

_Je me trouvais dans la cour de récréation de l'école primaire, j'avais perdu une boucle d'oreille que je cherchais depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ma mère me les avait prêtées, je risquais de me faire sérieusement réprimander. _

_Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, sur le lit, je devais avoir une dizaine d'années, ma mère derrière moi brossait mes longs cheveux. _

Je revins à la réalité pour réaliser que j'avais retrouvé des bribes de mon enfance. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Edward m'interrogea du regard.

-Je…Je me souviens… Enfin, ce ne sont que quelques souvenirs, mais… J'ai retrouvé un peu de mon enfance… A ces mots, il sourit, mais un éclat furtif d'inquiétude traversa ses iris dorés. Que me cachait-il ? Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front.

-Vous voulez qu'on sorte un peu ?, proposa ma mère. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward avant de répondre :

-Non, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée… Je voudrais me poser, d'abord…

-Bien sûr ! On a des courses à faire, on rentre vite. Bisous, ma Bella. Renée me prit dans ses bras et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse de me voir ici. Mais je ne pouvais abandonner Edward, ou Alice. Ni même Emmett et ses blagues vaseuses, Carlisle et sa bienveillance, Esmée et son amour. Sans oublier Jasper et Rosalie. Et ma mère voulait continuer sa vie avec Phil. Ma décision était prise. Je resterai à Forks. Je pourrai toujours revenir à Phénix pour les vacances…

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer et me tournai vers Edward. Il se pencha pour poser ses merveilleuses lèvres glacées contre les miennes avant d'ouvrir ma valise :

-Il est temps de t'installer, dit-il avec un sourire irrésistible. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et passai mes bras derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

est un nom d'origine amérindienne (indiens d'Amérique) qui signifie « loup » en Cherokee…

2. Hanya est un nom (toujours d'origine amérindienne) qui signifie « esprit guerrier » en Hopi ; ça me fait penser à Taha Aki mentionné dans Hésitation…

3. Chayton (j'adore comme ça sonne^^) veut dire « faucon » en Sioux…Ca a pas forcément de rapport avec le schmilblick, mais j'aime bien…

BUNNY-188.

_Et oui, c'est déjà fini… J'essaie de poster rapidement la suite, avec, PEUT-ETRE, un POV Monica…Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié le voyage de nos deux tourtereaux… Au fait, j'ai eu pas mal d'avis positifs quand au _potentiel _couple Monica-Jake… Alors-____Reviews !^^ En parlant de ça, merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent : _

_-Bunny-188,_

_-Ninie77, _

_-Lyil,_

_-Mama noel,_

_-__maggy123456789_

_-MademoiselleM7,_

_-Mimily, _

_-nounette,_

_-Nomie_

_-Lapda_

_-Tite-lilith,_

_-Lolo08,_

_-Morwen, _

_-Lilinette,_

_Et…Pitchoune-Bella._


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir). Je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai vraiment manqué de temps et d'inspiration… Je suis en tout cas vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, je sais que c'est abuser, et une fois de plus, je suis désolée. J'espère en tout cas que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier le chapitre de leur voyage à Phénix…_

Chapitre 23. Phénix.

**POINT DE VUE BELLA.**

Je sentais la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau rendue agréable grâce au léger vent qui l'accompagnait. J'entendais la rivière couler doucement non loin de moi alors que le vent agitait doucement mes cheveux. Le sel sur ma peau avait séché, laissant des traînées blanches sur mon corps. Ma mère, allongée à côté de moi, regardait Phil qui nageait au loin. Edward, bien entendu, n'avait pas pu venir. Il avait prétexté une migraine et était resté à l'intérieur. Je l'avais déjà appelé deux fois, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de saisir mon cellulaire et de composer son numéro une nouvelle fois. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Bella ?

-C'est encore moi… J'entendis son rire carillonnant.

-Ca va ?

-Oui… C'est juste que…tu me manques… J'avais conscience de ma stupidité, mais il ne semblait pas ennuyé, seulement amusé.

-Bella, mon ange…Nous sommes dans la même ville. Cette fois, il riait franchement.

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'embrasser, dis-je en rougissant.

-On aura tout le temps de se rattraper à ton retour.

-Arrête, tu vas finir par me faire rentrer plus vite…

-Mais j'y compte bien… Tu as bronzé ?

-Figure-toi que oui…Je sais, ça me surprend aussi…

-Ouh ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Ne te moque pas !

-Mais je ne me moque pas ! J'ai réellement hâte de te voir !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais rentrer tout de suite…

-Je t'attends.

-Allez, je raccroche. A tout de suite, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

-Maman, je crois que je vais rentrer… Reste avec Phil, si tu veux.

-Tu ne peux pas te passer de lui plus de cinq minutes, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est juste que…Il a de plus en plus de migraines… Ca m'inquiète un peu…

-D'accord. On vous rejoint plus tard, dit-elle en m'embrassant. Soyez sage, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

J'arrivai rapidement à l'appartement. J'ouvris la porte à la volé. _Il _était là. Il m'attendait déjà, dans le salon. Quand il me vit, il se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos pour me coller contre lui. Je fis remonter mes mains jusqu'à sa chevelure de cuivre pour coller un peu plus nos lèvres.

-Tu es salée, fit-il remarquer.

-Je crois que je vais aller me doucher…

-Oh ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas… Je ris. J'étais si bien, pleine de sel dans les bras d'Edward.

-Bon, je reviens, je vais à la douche. Je me dépêche, promis, dis-je en lui déposant un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bains.

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD.**

-Bon, je reviens, je vais à la douche. Je me dépêche, promis, dit-elle en déposant un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je la regardais s'éloigner d'un pas léger. Ce voyage à Phénix était ce dont elle avait besoin. Après les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, et maintenant que ses plaies avaient cicatrisé, elle avait besoin de décompresser ; et Phénix était pour cela la ville idéale… A condition d'être humain. Ma nature m'obligeait à rester cloitré à l'intérieur. J'aurais tout donné pour retrouver ma condition d'humain et pouvoir accompagner Bella à la plage sans me transformer en phénomène de foire. Elle s'en voulait de pouvoir aller où bon lui semblait alors que je ne pouvais même pas sortir de l'immeuble. J'admets que rien ne m'aurait d'avantage plu que de l'accompagner, de sentir le soleil nous brûler la peau. Entendre le bruissement de l'eau caressant les graviers sur la berge. Sentir l'eau salée. Même à Forks, je n'avais pas accès aux plages de LaPush. Jamais je n'avais tant désiré être humain. Pouvoir toucher Bella sans risque de la blesser. L'embrasser autant que je le désirai sans éprouver cette soif dévorante pour son sang.

Non. Je devais me concentrer sur Bella et notre séjour ici. Je pris une inspiration profonde et inutile pour chasser mes pensées négatives.

**POINT DE VUE MONICA.**

Nous arrivâmes à la réserve Quileute dans la nuit. La meute de Jake –ou plutôt celle de Sam- nous attendait. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que nous. L'endroit devait grouiller de sangsues… Sam nous proposa d'aller nous changer en nous désignant une pile de vêtements.

Munie d'un short et d'un top, je me réfugiai derrière quelques arbres pour retrouver ma forme humaine et enfilai les vêtements. En revenant, j'aperçus une silhouette féminine en retrait. Faisait-elle partie de la meute ? Je croisai son regard aussi surpris et perplexe que le mien.

Jacob fit les présentations, et je tentais de retenir les noms de la nouvelle meute. J'appris qu'ils n'avaient muté que depuis quelques mois, bien qu'ils soient déjà nombreux. La voix de Sam s'éleva alors, puissante et profonde :

-Qui est l'Alpha de votre meute ?

-Moi, dis-je en m'avançant d'un pas. Il me fixa un instant, perplexe, avant de poursuivre :

-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous muté ?

-Huit ans. J'ai été la première. C'était juste après l'installation d'une famille de vampires. Comme ceux qui vivent ici, ils ont renoncé au sang humain. Tout comme vous, nous avons négocié un traité et nous vivons maintenant en paix. Je me gardais de leur dire que l'un des vampires en question était ma meilleure amie, car je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils auraient apprécié.

Après une demi-heure d'interrogatoire, Sam interrompit son flot de questions et je pus faire connaissance avec la jeune fille. Elle m'apprit qu'elle s'appelait Leah et qu'elle était la seule louve de sa meute. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation je réalisai que, contrairement à moi, elle détestait les vampires et sa nouvelle condition. Elle était pleine d'amertume, de tristesse et de regrets… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ressentait autant d'émotions négatives et avec une telle intensité, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez Sam. Une femme d'une grande beauté sortit nous accueillir. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, je réprimai un hoquet de stupeur. Son visage était barré d'une longue cicatrice en forme de griffes.

**POINT DE VUE BELLA.**

L'idée m'était apparue la veille, et elle m'avait tout de suite plu. Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que Renée et Phil s'endorment, et je pourrai offrir à Edward un semblant de vacances. Même s'il essayait de me le cacher, je voyais bien qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir sortir de l'appartement, et je m'en voulais de ne pas rester plus avec lui.

J'attendis près d'une heure après que ma mère et son mari soient allés se coucher pour sortir de ma chambre et aller retrouver Edward qui lisait, assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Je m'approchai doucement de lui pour lui murmurer :

-Suis-moi. Il se retourna, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir, mais il se leva tout de même et m'emboîta le pas. En me voyant quitter silencieusement l'appartement, il m'interrogea du regard. Avec un sourire, je lui fis signe de me suivre, sans rien dire : il ne fallait pas gâcher la surprise…

Je lui pris la main alors que nous sortions de l'immeuble.

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls… Vas-tu enfin me dire où tu comptes m'emmener ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! Mais j'espère que ça va te plaire…

-Tant que je suis à tes côtés… A ces mots, j'esquissai un sourire et lui déposai un léger baiser sur la joue.

Nous atteignîmes la rivière Gila aux abords de laquelle j'avais passé l'après-midi après environ vingt minutes de marche. La lune pleine se reflétait sur les rides à la surface de la rivière qui coulait toujours au même rythme, donnant des reflets métalliques à la rive. Anxieuse quant à la réaction d'Edward, je me tournais vers lui. Il ne regardait pas l'eau ou le décor, mais gardait les yeux fixés sur moi, déclenchant mes frissons. Nos regards se croisèrent durant quelques secondes avant que je ne baisse les yeux, gênée et rouge comme jamais. Doucement, il glissa un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête avant de m'embrasser tendrement ; mais à peine nos lèvres s'étaient-elles effleurées qu'il mettait fin à notre baiser. Les yeux toujours rivés sur moi, il retira le tee-shirt qu'il portait, me laissant le privilège d'admirer son torse à la musculature impressionnante avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me soulever du sol, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Le temps que je comprenne son intention, nous avions déjà l'eau à nos pieds. Il fit mine de me jeter à l'eau, mais je m'accrochai à lui en riant. Il me reposa doucement, me laissant glisser lentement jusqu'à ce que mes pieds entrent en contact avec l'eau fraîche puis les graviers.

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD.**

Je la fixais. Elle était silencieuse, le visage levé vers la lune, un léger sourire accroché aux lèves. Doucement, je me glissai derrière elle pour lui prendre la taille et me coller contre elle. Elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière pour reposer sur mon épaule. Pour une fois, tout était silencieux. Même le brouhaha incessant des pensées qui emplissait d'ordinaire mon esprit s'était tu. J'étais bien. Heureux. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais été en 80 ans.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, j'en profitai pour passer ma main dans son dos et la coller contre moi avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, j'entendis son pouls s'accélérer, mais j'y prêtais à peine attention, trop obnubilé par la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, par la chaleur que son corps dégageait, la texture de ses cheveux sous mes doigts, son souffle chaud qui caressait ma peau…et ma soif pour son sang. Je me reculai vivement, à bout de souffle et au bord de la perte de contrôle. Je m'excusai doucement avant de la reprendre dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre mon torse alors qu'une brise fraîche la faisait frissonner. Décidant qu'il était temps de rentrer, je la remerciai pour cette sortie et lui pris la main après l'avoir embrassée.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour à l'appartement. Bella ne voulut pas aller se coucher et resta à mes côtés, enroulée dans la couverture du canapé. Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. J'attendis qu'elle prononce mon prénom avant de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Une fois bien installée, je m'assis à son bureau pour la contempler. Regarder Bella dormir était devenue l'une de mes activités préférée…après l'embrasser, bien sûr. Mais la regarder dormir était bien moins dangereux pour elle.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à l'observer jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et que sa mère commence à se réveiller. Je retournai alors m'installer dans le canapé pour feindre le sommeil.

_Voilà ! Une fois de plus, je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour tout le retard que j'ai pris. J'espère cependant que ça vous a plu, et que vous n'avez pas décroché… Pour le savoir…REVIEWSSSS. Dites-moi également comment vous avez trouvé le POV Monica et si je dois en mettre régulièrement… Et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête… _

_Donc…merci aux reviewers du précédent chapitre :_

_Lolo08, Mademoiselle-M7, Mimily, Nomie, Naku-gl, Mama-noël, lilinette, Nounette, Jlukes, Pitchoune-Bella, Anna, Malfoy-funambule, Houna, Lapda, Lyil, Bellardtwilight, Bunny188, lily7 (J'adore ton image perso), Aude77, Clara, PetiteFéeMoi,Maggy123456789, Tite-lilith, Bellalala, 25lilou27, Daphcullen, Alicew59, Mlle-margot et Cc. Merci beaucoup pour vos super reviews…et n'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouvelles !!Allez, a ciao et gros bisous !! _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre24. Menace.

**POINT DE VUE BELLA.**

_Bella…je ne te vois pas revenir._ C'est ce qu'avait dit Alice peu avant qu'Edward ne décide de m'accompagner. Avant notre baiser, je ne rentrais pas à Forks. Ce qui laissait trois hypothèses :

-J'avais décidé de rester à Phénix.

-On m'y avait contrainte

-J'étais définitivement morte.

La première hypothèse me semblait hautement improbable…ce qui signifiait qu'on allait m'empêcher de rentrer. La question était maintenant de savoir si Edward changeait la donne. Je n'avais pas pensé à interroger Alice après la décision d'Edward…

Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu m'empêcher de rentrer ? Probablement pas ma mère, je savais qu'elle respecterait ma décision. Mon père non plus, c'était certain. Mais qui, alors ? Victoria ? C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Victoria aurait profité de l'absence d'Edward pour parvenir à ses fins… D'après ma dernière rencontre avec elle, elle en était tout à fait capable.

Restait à savoir si je devais en parler à Edward. Si je lui disais, il risquait, à son habitude, d'exagérer et d'agir démesurément. D'un autre côté, si je ne lui disais pas et si Victoria attaquait, nous risquions d'y perdre la vie. C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je me lançai :

-Edward… Tu sais, quand Alice a dit qu'elle ne me voyait pas revenir… En entendant ces mots, il se raidit et tourna lentement la tête vers moi.

-Oui ? Je n'aimais pas le ton froid et distant qu'il utilisait, et je dus me faire violence pour arriver à poursuivre :

-Je ne comprends pas comment j'aurais pu rester ici de mon propre chef…

-Bella…je crois que je n'aurais pas du t'accompagner ici…

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je sais qu'il fait trop soleil pour que tu puisses sortir, mais…

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Bella. Il t'est impossible de faire ton choix en ma présence. Tu ne dois pas te laisser influencer…

-Arrête, on dirait mon _père…_

-En fait, j'aurais l'âge d'être ton _grand-père_.

-Ah, ah. Très drôle. Si tu as d'autres remarques comme celle-là, surtout, ne te gênes pas, je m'en voudrais de rater ça…

-Bella, tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai plus d'une centaine d'années !

-Quoi ?! Voilà une chose qu'il avait oublié de me dire…

-Oui. Je suis né en 1901, et je suis mort en 1918, après que Carlisle m'ait transformé. Mais tu le savais déjà. Avant. De même que tu étais certaine de m'aimer. Le goujat ! S'il pensait s'en sortir comme ça…

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tu es injuste ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je me suis fait renverser ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai tout oublié ! Tu ne me laisse même pas le temps de recouvrer entièrement la mémoire !

-Bella…

-Non, _écoute-moi_, pour une fois ! J'en ai assez que tout le monde ma dise quoi faire, j'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour une enfant ! Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens et je peux parfaitement décider où je veux vivre. De plus, je suis majeure, je suis donc en droit de vivre où j'en ai envie ! Et j'ai envie de rester à Forks. Alors, si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le, fuis comme tu l'as déjà fait, mais ne m'empêche pas de rentrer chez moi, ni de voir tes parents, tes sœurs ou tes frères.

-Bella, bien sûr que je veux de toi. Tu es même la seule chose que je désire, hormis le sang. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu gâches ta vie à cause de moi.

-Edward, je pense que je suis à même de savoir ce que je veux. J'ai perdu la mémoire, pas mes capacités intellectuelles… Et je te signale que je ne voulais pas te parler de cela, mais de Victoria.

-_Victoria _? Mais que vient-elle faire ici ?

-Eh bien, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Alice… Je te répète que je ne serais pas restée de mon plein gré. Je ne pense pas non plus que mes parents m'auraient forcée à rester ici. J'ai donc pensé à Victoria. Quand on y pense, si tu n'étais pas venu, cela aurait pu être parfait. J'aurais été seule, sans défense, et je ne me serais doutée de rien.

-Tu as raison, dit-il après une minute de réflexion. Il se leva et sortit son téléphone. Il parlait trop rapidement pour que je puisse saisir ses paroles, mais il faisait de grands gestes, et je compris qu'il parlait de Victoria. Alors, je m'assis sur mon lit et attendis.

**POINT DE VUE MONICA.**

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil était déjà presque à son zénith. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien ni aussi longtemps depuis un bon moment. Après avoir passé cinq minutes à fixer le plafond, le temps d'émerger, je me levai.

Emily était bien sûr déjà levée depuis longtemps et préparait le repas.

-Bonjour, Emily.

-Oh, bonjour, Monica. Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui, merci.

-Que prends-tu au petit-déjeuner ?

-Euh, vous avez du thé ?

-Bien sûr, mais je t'en prie, tutoies moi, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un placard blanc d'où elle sortit une tasse orange qu'elle remplit d'eau et mit à chauffer au micro-onde.

Pendant que la tasse tournait, elle coupa de pain en tartines, le beurra et ajouta de la confiture. Puis elle sortit le thé, le plongea dans la tasse fumante qu'elle venait de sortir et poussa le tout vers moi. Je m'en emparai avec délice.

Une fois l'estomac rempli, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre provisoire. Emily m'avait remis un jean et un tee-shirt en coton que j'enfilai avant d'aller dans la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir.

Au dehors, l'air était frais et doux. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de me transformer. A la place, j'en profitai pour aller faire un tour à la plage. Ce jour-là, l'océan était déchaîné et les vagues venaient furieusement s'éclater contre les rochers. L'air empli de sel me laissait un goût amer et le sable froid sous mes pieds me rappelait la neige du Canada.

-Monica !

-Oh ! Salut, Jacob.

-Bien dormi ?

-Surtout beaucoup…

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante sur la plage, à parler de tout et de rien, parfois légers, parfois plus sérieux ; à chacun de ses sourires, mon pouls s'emballait. J'espérais qu'il ne remarquerait rien. Car, j'étais visiblement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. J'avais déjà connu ça. Une fois. Une unique fois qui s'était révélée catastrophique, et qui ne me donnait franchement pas envie de recommencer…D'un autre côté, c'était Jake… Et il avait un de ces sourires…

-Monica ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé combien de temps vous passeriez ici.

-Oh ! Euh…Aucune idée…Quelques semaines, je présume…Pourquoi ?

-Simplement pour savoir si tu voulais aller au lycée…

-Oh ! J'ai 21 ans, en fait…

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai…Tu as muté à 14ans, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Du coup, je n'ai plus besoin d'aller au lycée.

-Ah. Il avait l'air un peu déçu.

Quatre ans. Nous avions quatre ans de différence. Même si cela représentait peu de temps (surtout pour des loups-garous), je craignais qu'il ne puisse voir qu'une amie en moi.

**POINT DE VUE JACOB.**

Monica et moi passâmes la journée ensemble, d'abord sur la plage, puis en ville, où je lui montrais le peu de choses intéressantes à Forks. Puis nous étions revenus vers la réserve par la forêt, deux loups faisant la course comme des gamins. Je la devançai de peu, mais elle dut admettre sa défaite.

De grands éclats de rire nous accueillirent lorsque nous entrâmes chez Emily et Sam. Les meutes étaient déjà réunies dans le salon, qui paraissait minuscule. On nous invita à nous asseoir et à nous servir.

Je dévorai trois poulets entiers avant de baisser les armes, repu. Monica en était à son troisième hot dog, une carcasse de poulet dans son assiette, lorsqu'elle se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, pleinement rassasiée.

Après que tous soient partis, je restai pour aider à ranger et nettoyer, bien qu'en réalité, je sois resté pour Monica. A présent, j'étais certain d'être tombé amoureux de Monica. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son humour, son allure… Tout en elle m'attirait. Mais était-ce seulement réciproque ? J'en avais assez des amours à sens unique. Bella, même si elle ne l'avait pas recherché, m'avait dévasté. Quand elle n'était pas là, il m'était devenu impossible de sourire, de profiter. Puis, grâce à Monica et sa fraîcheur, je m'étais senti mieux. Je réalisai que tout cela s'était passé très vite. En un mois, je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer d'elle.

J'avais été si stupide de penser que je ne me remettrais pas qu'elle ait choisi la sangsue. Il m'était même arrivé de penser que je m'étais imprégné d'elle. Et pourtant, je m'étais remis en un mois.

A moins que je n'ai déjà abandonné l'idée d'être avec Bella depuis qu'elle sortait avec le parasite… Mais lorsqu'il était revenu, qu'elle était retournée avec lui et que nous nous étions disputés, j'en avais pris un coup. Puis, j'avais rencontré Monica. J'étouffais un rire aigre en me rendant compte que c'était grâce à Victoria, la pire des sangsues que la Terre ait porté qui m'avait aidé.

Mais Monica avait quatre ans de plus que moi, et elle ne m'envisageait probablement pas comme je l'envisageais, elle. Me tournant, je m'aperçus qu'elle m'observait. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire avant de retourner en cuisine.

Je fus mis dehors et contraint de rentrer chez moi vers vingt-trois heures, par Emily. Après avoir salué une dernière fois Monica, je rentrai chez moi, où mon lit et une bonne nuit de sommeil m'attendaient.

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD.**

Une fois de plus, Victoria trouvait le moyen de m'empêcher de savourer le temps que je passais avec Bella. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle préparait, cette fois (Alice non plus, d'ailleurs), mais je comptais l'empêcher définitivement de nuire. Cette tentative serait la dernière. Rien ne mettrait plus la vie de Bella en danger. Je ne pouvais le permettre. Elle ne se lasserait jamais et finirait un jour par atteindre son but…Et je ne pouvais accepter ça. C'est pourquoi, dans quatre jours, lorsque nous rentrerions à Forks, ma famille et moi demanderions l'aide des loups. Et nous passerions à l'offensive. Cette fois, il n'était pas question d'attendre qu'elle attaque.

-Edward ?

-Oui, Bella ?

-Hier…Tu as dit que Carlisle t'avait…_transformé… _Comment s'y prend-t-on ?

Bella venait de poser exactement la question que je redoutais. Elle allait de nouveau me demander de la transformer. Et, bien sûr, j'allais refuser. Je ne _pouvais_ pas la transformer en monstre. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui voler son âme. Si elle souhaitait rester à mes côtés, je ne pouvais la priver de sa vie. Même si j'en mourais d'envie, je ne devais pas la condamner. Car, en réalité, je rêvais de passer le reste de mon éternité à ses côtés. Pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras sans risquer de lui briser les os. Pouvoir l'embrasser à perdre haleine sans risquer de la tuer. Pouvoir l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

-Edward ?

-Hmm, oui ?

-Euh…Comment devient-on vampire ?

-Bella…Je ne te transformerai pas. Je vis l'incompréhension et la tristesse envahir son regard.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Bella… Tu me l'as déjà demandé et j'ai déjà refusé. Je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de ton âme, de ta vie, de ta famille...

-Mais, Edward…

-Non, Bella…S'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais plus me supporter si j'étais celui qui te transformait en monstre, qui te privait de ton âme. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés, mais je ne permettrais pas de te tuer. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, mais je ne ferais jamais cesser les battements de ton cœur.

-Edward…ce ne serait pas une mort, mais une renaissance… Et…tu sais que je vais mourir. Tu sais qu'un jour, mon cœur cessera de battre. Peut-être pas demain, ni aussi rapidement que si tu me transformais, mais ça arrivera…

-Et je te suivrai immédiatement. Bella, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mais il est hors de question que je te tue.

-Alors, quoi ? Tu vas me laisser mourir ? Ca revient au même Edward, à la différence près que si tu me transformes, nous n'aurons jamais à nous quitter.

-Bella, ce serait merveilleux de t'avoir à mes côtés à jamais, mais… Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Jamais je ne me permettrais…

Après quelques minutes, elle poussa un long soupir et déclara :

-D'accord. Cette fois, c'est toi qui gagne, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour abandonner. Je me battrai pour t'avoir à mes côtés à jamais.

-Bella, je passerai le reste de ta vie à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Mais Edward, _ma _vie ne durera que quelques décennies tout au plus….et un jour, je serai _vieille. _On me prendra pour ta mère, ou même ta _grand-mère_.

-Certes, mais je serai toujours le plus vieux…

-Ca ne me fait pas rire, Edward. Je n'ai aucune envie que nous nous disputions, c'est pourquoi je vais te laisser réfléchir, on en reparlera plus tard, mais je n'abandonnerai pas.

Ma Bella. Toujours aussi têtue. Et magnifique. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, m'assurant qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas trop. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Arrivé à son niveau, je glissai précautionneusement un doigt sous son menton avant de me pencher en avant. Mon cerveau calculait automatiquement la force avec laquelle mon doigt soulevait son menton, la vitesse à laquelle je m'approchai, la force avec laquelle j'allais presser mes lèvres contre les siennes… pendant que mes muscles se contractaient et me préparaient à la tuer, la vider de son sang pour satisfaire cet appétit sanguinaire. Et elle voulait que je la transforme en monstre !

Puis, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ce fut une explosion de venin brûlant dans ma gorge, mais ce n'était rien comparé au plaisir que me procurait le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, de ses lèvres se pressant contre les miennes, de ses mains dans mon dos, dans mes cheveux, dans mon cou, sur mon torse… Je l'attrapai, la serrant plus encore contre moi, passant mes doigts glacés dans ses cheveux soyeux, laissant mes lèvres dériver le long de sa mâchoire, derrière son oreille, puis dans son cou ; effleurant sa clavicule, puis son épaule douce comme de la soie, puis effectuant le chemin inverse, jusqu'à retrouver ses lèvres.

Alors, à bout de souffle et au bord de la perte de contrôle, je m'écartai doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que nous reprenions chacun notre souffle.

_Alors ?? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? J'ai vu que le POV Monica plaisait, alors j'en ai remis un, en plus, elle est fraîche, et je l'aime bien^^ . J'espère que le POV Jake n'a pas fait tâche, j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop, par rapport à ses sentiments pour Bella…Mais finalement, j'aime bien…c'est mon ptit côté marshmallow… Ensuite, pour la conversation Bella/Edward, ça faisait un moment que je la préparai…Et j'en suis plutôt fière ____ .Elle a pas mal changé depuis sa première version, prévue plus tôt, mais je la préfère ainsi… Donc j'attends vos avis, et donc vos REVIEWS qui me font à chaque fois tellement plaisir !! Merci donc à Bellardtwilight, lolo08, tite-lilith, PetiteFeeMoi, mllemargot, maggy123456789, lilinette, giulynette, Mamanoel, lapetiotesouris, 25lilou27, Morwen, HOuna, Nomie, Nana-Chan89, Lilyrir, Pitchoune-Bella, Lyil, Malfoy Funambule, clarocque et sita pour toutes vos reviews que j'ai adorées, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser de nouvelles^^. J'arrête de raconter ma vie, vous remercie d'avoir tout lu, et vous dis à bientôt !! XOXO !! _


	26. Chapter 26

_Avant toute chose, je voulais vous dire combien j'étais DESOLEE pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris. Je résume donc les précédents chapitres, pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire (mea culpa…)_

_Bella s'est donc fait attaquer par la machiavélique Victoria alors que notre Edward traquait celle-ci loin de Bella. Sauvé in-extremis par Jacob, Bella se retrouve à l'hôpital où ses parents lui demandent de faire un choix: rester à Forks (auprès d'Edward) ou repartir à Phénix._

_Bella et Edward se rendent donc à Phénix pendant les vacances bien que Bella ait déjà décidé de rester auprès d'Edward. Ils comprennent ensuite que Victoria va mettre la vie de Bella en danger et… on s'en était arrêté là!!_

_Voilà, encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier ce chapitre qui fait office de transition…_

**Chapitre 25. Préparation.**

**POINT DE VUE VICTORIA.**

**Ce serait la dernière fois que j'attaquerais. Aujourd'hui même, Isabella Marie Swann (et le maximum de Cullen possible, en dehors d'Edward) trouveraient la mort. Cela faisait près d'un an que James était mort, un an que je traquais ces **_**végétariens**_**. Je laissais échapper un rire sans joie. Cette **_**famille**_** était une aberration. Ils avaient **_**massacré **_**l'un de leurs semblables pour une **_**humaine,**_** pour de la **_**nourriture**_**. Sans compter qu'ils étaient assez stupides pour fréquenter ces chiens galeux de loups-garous qui avaient tué Riley*… Mais il fallait que j'arrive à me contrôler suffisamment pour laisser Edward en vie, pour qu'il souffre de la perte des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Un sourire sadique, de ceux que James aimait s'étala sur mon visage.**

**POINT DE VUE MONICA.**

**Emily et moi étions à Port Angeles. Elle m'y avait conduit pour me trouver des vêtements, car j'avais laissé toutes mes affaires à Calgary. Rachel aurait été malade si elle l'avait appris. Mon amie vampirique et moi avions écumé toutes les boutiques de Vancouver pour me constituer une garde robe frisant la perfection. Je gardais de cette journée l'un des meilleur souvenirs de ma vie, bien que la rousse flamboyante aux yeux d'or qui me tenait lieu de meilleure amie m'ait épuisée. Le lendemain, j'avais eu des courbatures incroyables, j'avais à peine était capable de me lever! **

**Nous retournâmes à La Push les bras chargés de paquets remplis de jupes, jeans, sous-vêtements et tops. Une fois dans ma chambre, je rangeai tout dans les tiroirs qu'Emily m'avait libéré, avant d'appeler Rachel. J'avais réussi à trouver une cabine téléphonique sur les indications de Jacob. Jacob… Il fallait vraiment que je me calme, que mon cœur cesse de s'accélérer à la pensé de Jake… Après que mon pouls se soit stabilisé, je composai le numéro de ma meilleure amie.**

**-Allo?**

**-Rachel, c'est Monica. **

**-…**

**D'accord, elle semblait m'en vouloir d'être partie sans prévenir et de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant plus d'une semaine.**

**-Rachel, je suis désolée, je voulais te prévenir, et t'appeler mais, je suis tombée sur une autre meute de loups. **

**-Et donc? Son ton était glacial, elle m'en voulait vraiment…**

**-Ils n'aiment vraiment pas les vampires, pas même les végétariens, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que ca tourne mal… Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé, je…dans la précipitation…Tu m'excuse?**

**-…Je suppose que oui, dit-elle après un long soupir de martyr.**

**-Super, parce que j'ai besoin de ton avis… **

**-Vas-y, je t'écoute…**

**-Alors voilà, il y a ce garçon…**

**-J'en étais sure! T'avais ta voix!**

**-Qu…Quelle voix?**

**-LA voix…Celle que tu as quand tu parles d'un garçon qui te plait! Alors, dis-moi tout!**

**-Attends, attends, c'est quoi cette histoire de voix? **

**-Bah, t'as cette voix, cette intonation, quand quelqu'un te plait… Mais on s'en fiche, dis-moi tout!**

**-D'accord, il s'appelle Jacob, c'est un loup. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il combattait un vampire femelle, Victoria, je crois. Elle avait les yeux rouge sang, et il m'a semblé… Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que je **_**devais**_** l'aider. Et finalement, j'ai bien fait… Il est très gentil, très drôle et très mignon…**

**-Toi, t'es amoureuse!**

**-Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là, mais, c'est sûr qu'il me plait…Mais, il a quatre ans de moins que moi, et…**

**-Mais vous êtes des loups! Vous avez autant de temps que vous voulez! Vous pouvez presque vivre aussi longtemps que des vampires…**

**-…tant qu'on continue de muter régulièrement…**

**-Vous n'aurez qu'à muter tant que vous voulez…Le vrai problème, c'est que je suis passée chez toi…Pourquoi n'as-tu pris aucune de tes affaires? Avec quoi t'habilles-tu? Ne me dis pas que tu mets les mêmes vêtements plusieurs jours d'affilé! **

**-Rachel, arrête d'embêter cette pauvre Monica! **

**Eléonore, la sœur adoptive de Rachel intercédait toujours en ma faveur lorsque la frénésie de ma meilleure amie pour le shopping devenait dangereuse pour les autres. J'entendis William, l'âme sœur d'Eléonore éclater de rire. **

**-Rachel, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai racheté des vêtements…**

**-…Alors, ça va… pour cette fois! Maintenant, revenons-en à ce Jacob… Tu t'es imprégnée de lui, ou tu es juste amoureuse?**

**-Non, c'est pas une imprégnation… De toute façon, je ne peux pas m'imprégner… Ca ne servirait à rien étant donné que je suis stérile. **

**-On en a déjà parlé, c'est simplement parce que ton métabolisme est perturbé par tes constantes mutations…Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas définitif… Et tu vas peut-être t'imprégner, toi aussi…**

**-Ecoute, la coupai-je, ne souhaitant pas m'étendre sur ce sujet, je sais simplement que Jake me plait…Mais, parlons d'autre chose, comment ça se passe, à Calgary?**

**-Oh, comme d'habitude, tu sais… Eléonore et William passent leurs journées à batifoler pendant que Henry et moi jouons aux échecs… **

**Henry était le frère biologique de Rachel; ils avaient été transformés en même temps par un vampire végétarien, Zachary, qui les avait aidés à adopter son mode de vie. Dans le monde, les familles végétariennes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Je ne connaissais que celle de Rachel, les Denali et les Cullen, que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Zachary les avait donc accompagné lors de leurs premières décennies avant de se faire tuer par une meute de loups-garous. Ils avaient mis du temps à nous faire confiance, mais comme l'avait souligné Henry, les membres de notre meute n'étaient même pas nés quand leur mentor avait péri; et nous étions finalement devenus amis. **

**-Euh, Monica, si je te dérange, tu le dis…**

**-Hein, quoi?**

**-Je te demandais où tu étais… Dans quel ville, dans quel **_**pays**_**, par exemple…**

**-Oh! Désolée… Je suis à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington… Près de Seattle. **

**-Mais les Cullen vivent là! On pourrait venir leur rendre une visite! Tu sais quoi? J'appelle Esmée et on arrive! **

**-Euh, Rachel, attends… En fait, les loups ne sont pas au courant pour… Enfin, tu vois…Ils n'ont pas une très bonne opinion des vampires, même des Cullen, donc… **

**-Oh, d'accord… On fera attention, ne t'inquiète pas. **

**-Ok. Bisous, on se voit bientôt!**

**-Deux jours maximum!**

**POINT DE VUE BELLA.**

**-Bella? Bella, ça ne va pas? Renée semblait inquiète en nous voyant, Edward et moi. Celui-ci avait l'air effondré; je ne valais pas mieux: les larmes me brouillaient la vue.**

**-Maman, dis-je, la voix brisée, Alice… Elle a eu un accident…**

**-Oh mon Dieu! C'est terrible, je… **

**-Maman, on voudrait…rentrer à Forks tu comprends…**

**-Oui, bien sûr. Ce soir ou demain?**

**-Euh… **

**-Ce soir, s'il vous plaît. Edward semblait abattu. Même Renée semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.**

**-Bien sûr… Je vais aller vous acheter deux billets. Non, non, c'est moi qui paie, dit-elle en voyant Edward sortir son portefeuille. **

**-Vous êtes certaine?**

**-Bien sûr, Edward… Elle attrapa son sac et se rua hors de l'appartement.**

**Je poussais un soupir avant de me tourner **

**-Je m'en veux de lui mentir, Edward.**

**-Je sais, mais c'est le moyen le plus simple pour pouvoir rentrer… Au passage, je retire ce que j'ai dit… Tu es un excellente actrice.**

**-De quoi…**

**-C'est vrai que tu ne te souviens plus… De toute façon, ce n'est pas important.**

**Bien entendu, Alice allait très bien, même si elle avait du sacrifier une toute nouvelle voiture pour crédibiliser notre histoire. Elle était également consignée chez elle, étant donné qu'elle était censée avoir un bras dans le plâtre et elle avait du porter une minerve lorsque mon père était allé lui rendre visite. **

**Mais elle avait cessé de râler lorsque Edward lui avait promis une Porsche. Jaune. **

**Je ne comprenais pas son engouement pour cette voiture, mais cela avait au moins eu le bénéfice de la faire plier; le but étant que nous rentrions le plus rapidement possible à Forks pour contrer Victoria. **

**POINT DE VUE ALICE.**

**J'étais dans le flou le plus total. J'avais à peine le temps d'apercevoir ce que Victoria allait faire qu'elle changeait d'avis. Elle allait vers Chicago, puis vers Jacksonville. Elle venait seule puis avec une armée de vampires nouveau-nés, puis seule de nouveau. Elle mourait, puis Bella perdait la vie, et finalement, l'affrontement n'avait pas lieu.**

**Ces changements constants de direction me donnaient d'affreuses migraines et me laissaient frustrée, impuissante. Jasper essayait de me calmer, mais cela ne durait que de courts instants durant lesquels il souffrait à ma place. **

**J'aurais voulu pouvoir étriper Victoria une bonne fois pour toute et pouvoir cesser de me torturer l'esprit et de me demander si notre famille ne perdrait pas définitivement certains de ses membres… **

**Une vision m'assaillit et je l'accueillis avec appréhension avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Edward est Bella.**

_**Ils descendent de la Volvo de mon frère et se dirigeent vers la maison toute la famille de dirige à leur rencontre. **_

_**Nous les prenons dans nos bras; même Rose les serre contre elle. Nous entrons à l'intérieur…**_

**Ma vision était nette, ne laissant pas de place au doute: ils seraient à la maison d'une seconde à l'autre.**

**-Ils arrivent!**

**POINT DE VUE BELLA.**

**Toute la famille nous attendait sur le perron. A notre arrivée, ils nous prirent dans leurs bras, même Rosalie qui restait distante d'ordinaire. **

**Nous étions tous tendus. Personne ne savait quand, où, ni comment Victoria passerait à l'attaque. Chacun risquait sa vie et celles des être qui lui étaient chers. **

**La boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge ne me quitta pas de la soirée, pas même dans mon sommeil agité, malgré les bras rassurants d'Edward qui enserraient ma taille. **

**A mon réveil, il faisait encore nuit, mais le sommeil m'avait quittée. Je me relevai doucement quand Edward roula au dessus de moi et pressa se lèvres si parfaites, douces et glacées contre le miennes avec ferveur. Y avait-il un meilleur moyen de se réveiller? **

**Je commençai rapidement à manquer d'air et il nous fit rouler sur le côté, quittant mes lèvres pour rejoindre mon menton, ma gorge, ma clavicule… N'y tenant plus, je cherchais à récupérer ses lèvres. Son baiser se fit plus pressant, inquiet. Il avait peur. Autant que moi. Il avait peur de me perdre, de perdre sa famille.**

**-Je t'aime, Bella. **

**-Je t'aime aussi, Edward.**

**Savoir que nous risquions d'être séparés à jamais et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider… A moins que:**

**-Edward, attends, dis-je en interrompant notre baiser. **

**-Qu'y a-t-il?**

**-Combien de temps met le venin pour agir? **

**-Que…**

**-Combien de temps faut-il entre la morsure et l'achèvement de la transformation?**

**-Trois jours en moyenne, pourquoi?**

**Il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir… Ok. Inspire. Expire.**

**-Alice ne voit pas Victoria arriver avant plusieurs jours au moins?**

**-Euh…Non, mais rien n'est sûr…Elle ne voit plus grand-chose à propos de Victoria, en ce moment…**

**-Edward… Je veux aider…Mais je ne pourrai rien faire si je reste humaine… **

**-Bella, que…**

**-Je te demande de me transformer en vampire, Edward.**

***Riley est, ne l'oublions pas, le complice de Victoria dans Hésitations quand les Cullen se font attaquer…Et fait partie des vampires qui ont attaqué Jacob au chapitre 21 de votre fic bien-aimée (à savoir celle-ci…bon d'accord, je me tais^^)**

_**Si vous lisez ceci… Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout!! Oui, je sais, c'est du sadisme pur de couper LA… Mais la suite arrivera bien plus rapidement que ce chapitre!!**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré le retard et le fait qu'il fasse office de transition (il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose) néanmoins, on en apprend plus sur Monica (et globalement, vous aimez bien ce personnage )… Donc voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme toujours… Donc, petit bouton vert, et je serai TREEEEEES contente!! : ) En parlant de ceci, comme toujours, merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent, pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, et ui sint, comme toujours géniales et motivantes (oui, je sais, vu le temps que je mets pour finir un chapitre, on dirait pas^^) Je remercie donc très chaleureusement (et avec des poutous) **_

_**Nomie (toujours fidèle au poste!!),**_

_**Newtwilight3, **_

_**Clarocque,**_

_**Bellardtwilight,**_

_**Mimily,**_

_**25lilou27,**_

_**Maggy123456789,**_

_**Prune7982,**_

_**Morwen (fidèle revieuweuse de la première heure!)**_

_**Eliloulou (en espérant que tu n'as pas décroché ^^)**_

_**Miasa (premier message, ca se fête XD)**_

_**Bunny188,**_

_**Zazouisa01**_

_**Lilinette (tu avais raison pour le retour à Forks!)**_

_**Tite-Lilith (Merci pour ton ENORME review!)**_

_**Mllemargot,**_

_**Malfoy Funambule (voilà un grand POV Monica rien que pour toi ^^)**_

_**Pitchoune-Bella (Mon sadisme est de retour XD)**_

_**Diane24 (désolée, je vous ai fait attendre…)**_

_**Ste7851,**_

_**Eeeeeeet Mrs Esmée Cullen (non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, je crains juste du boudin ^^)**_

_**Voili voilo, à très bientôt, gros bisous, je vous adore tous!!!!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26. Fire and Ice.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

-Je te demande de me transformer en vampire, Edward. Voilà, c'était fait. J'avais lâché la bombe… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à exploser… Edward resta un instant interdit avant de dire doucement:

-Non, Bella. Il me disait cela comme si j'étais une enfant.

-Mais…

-Bella, tu ne peux pas…_Je_ ne peux pas… Que diraient tes parents? Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. Et un vampire nouveau-né est impulsif, instinctif et très dangereux. Il faut plusieurs décennies pour arriver à un niveau de contrôle suffisant pour pouvoir évoluer au milieu d'humains.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais ça me tuait de rester impuissante. J'en avais assez d'être la pauvre petite humaine que tout le monde devait protéger. Car il fallait bien que je vois la vérité en fac: j'étais un poids pour tout le monde, Jacob, Edward, les Cullen, même pour mes parents…

-Edward, je… Je ne peux pas rester en touche sans rien faire! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous regarder vous battre, de risquer vos vies en étant impuissante…

Je fus interrompue par de légers coups frappés à la porte de la chambre.

-Oui, Esmée? Bien sûr, Edward savait déjà qui se trouvait derrière la porte et ce que sa mère avait en tête…

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais je voulais vous prévenir que la famille de Rachel va arriver dans la journée.

A ces mots, un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Edward. Qui était cette Rachel? Avaient-ils été ensemble? Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Après tout, c'était un vampire, elle devait être très belle et très intelligente, sans oublier le fait qu'elle devait pouvoir se défendre toute seule et ne devait pas mettre la vie des gens qu'elle aimait constamment en danger… Il fallait que je me calme. Il ne s'était peut-être rien passé entre eux… Inspire. Expire. En relevant la tête, je croisai le regard perplexe d'Edward.

-Quoi?

-Je me demandais simplement à quoi tu pensais. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lire tes pensées.

-Je m'interrogeais simplement sur cette Rachel. Comme souvent, je ne lui donnais de la vérité que la partie qui m'arrangeait.

-Rachel fait partie d'un clan qui vit au sud du Canada, à Calgary. Elle a un frère biologique, Henry. Ils on tous deux été transformé par Zachary, puis rejoints par Eléonore. William avait été le dernier à les rejoindre, mais il s'est adapté au régime végétarien bien plus vite que la plupart des vampires. Ensuite, Zachary est mort; il s'est fait tuer par des loups-garous. Ils ne s'en sont jamais complètement remis, il était comme un père pour eux. Eléonore et William sont ensemble depuis près de trois siècles.

-Quel âge ont-ils?

-Rachel et Henri ont deux cent cinquante ans en terme d'années vampiriques. William a trois cent ans et Eléonore environ quatre cents ans. Elle a rencontré Carlisle en Italie, ils devaient être les seuls vampires à se nourrir exclusivement d'animaux. Ils ont parcouru ensemble le monde, étant tous deux très attirés par le savoir, puis elle a rencontré William et ils sont partis s'installer en France, le pays d'origine d'Eléonore. Nous avons cohabité une dizaine d'années après que Carlisle m'ait transformé et jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Esmée. Au même moment, Rachel et Henry rejoignaient leur clan.

-Donc, Rachel et Henry sont…seuls ?

-Oui. Ils cherchent toujours leurs… âmes sœurs, faute de meilleur terme.

Ca ne me disait toujours pas s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Edward et Rachel… Je réprimai un soupir et m'apprêtai à lui poser la question lorsqu' Alice déboula dans la chambre ;

-Dépêchez-vous, ils arrivent dans trois quarts d'heure ! Je sais que vous avez du mal à vous décoller l'un de l'autre, mais…

-Merci, Alice, la coupa Edward. Il attendit qu'elle soit partie pour se pencher vers moi et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, d'abord doucement, puis plus passionnément ; mais, contrairement à notre précédent baiser, celui-ci était plus tendre, plus paisible, moins inquiet, comme s'il reprenait espoir.

Sans que je m'y attende, il nous fit basculer pour que nous soyons allongés, son corps effleurant le mien alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus de moi, provoquant un véritable incendie dans mon pauvre corps humain. Dès que ses mains touchaient une partie de mon corps, celle-ci me donnait l'impression d'être en feu. Je n'étais plus qu'un brasier ardent et c'était la meilleure sensation que j'avais éprouvé de toute ma vie. Ses mains virtuoses caressaient mon visage, fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, effleuraient mes clavicules, frôlaient mon abdomen, glissaient sur mes cuisses…

Mes poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser. J'étais aux limites de la conscience lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour explorer mon cou, le lobe de mon oreille, le creux derrière mon oreille…

-C'est d'accord, Bella.

-Que…

-Je te transformerai…Moi-même…Mais donne-moi du temps…

-Tu…Tu es sûr ?

-Bella, je… Il m'est impossible de vivre sans toi. Je sais que c'est égoïste…

-Non, Edward ! Il fallait que je l'arrête tout de suite avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alice déboula dans la chambre fonça vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue dans la famille ! J'éclatais de rire… Je savais à peine pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle était simplement Alice. Peut-être parce que je serais bientôt sa sœur. A moins que ce ne soit parce que j'allais passer le reste de l'éternité aux côtés d'Edward et des Cullen…

Biens sûr, je savais que je ne pourrais plus revoir Charlie, Renée, Phil ou Angela… Mais je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans Edward.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez fini de…

-Alice…

-Moi, je dis ça…Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle croisa nos regards noirs. Toujours est-il, reprit-elle, que vous devriez descendre. Ils arrivent dans moins de vingt minutes… Ayez au moins l'air présentable, plaisanta-t-elle. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle se retourna vers nous et dit :

-Au fait, il va y avoir des loups-garous dans le coin, la meilleure amie de Rachel, Monica et sa meute sont à la réserve, mais ils vont passer… Ils sont très gentils et différents des Quileutes ; ils n'ont aucun préjugé envers les vampires, bien au contraire… Maintenant, descendez !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

POINT DE VUE MONICA.

J'allais revoir Rachel ! Nous serions chez les Cullen d'ici cinq minutes. J'avais hâte de les rencontrer et de retrouver ma meilleure amie et sa famille. Les vampires végétariens m'impressionnaient. Ils combattaient chaque jour leur nature même, ce privant de ce qu'ils désiraient le plus… D'après Rachel, les premières années l'appel du sang dominait tout le reste.

Les voix du reste de la meute m'approuvaient. Nous admirions tous la volonté inflexible des végétariens. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sam et Seth qui couraient derrière nous. Sam avait tenu à nous accompagner pour maintenir le lien entre nos deux meutes et comme Seth était le seul qui n'avait rien contre les vampires, il l'avait suivi.

Je stoppai net lorsque je sentis une odeur vampirique inconnue. Etait-ce celle des Cullen ? Impossible, je sentais une quinzaine d'odeurs différentes et toutes inconnues. Si les membres de ma meute avaient compris, Sam et Seth me fixaient, perplexes. Je filai rapidement derrière un arbre pour retrouver ma forme humaine et revins sur mes pas, habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur. Sam m'attendait, vêtu d'un short, arborant toujours le même regard interrogateur.

-J'ai flairé des vampires que je ne connaissais pas, expliquai-je. Il peut s'agir des Cullen, mais j'en doute, ils sont au moins une quinzaine…

-Je l'ai senti aussi, et je te confirme que ces odeurs ne sont pas celles des Cullen.

-Mais ce sont des vampires…

-Seth, dit Sam en se tournant vers le loup argenté, préviens la meute, que Jacob, Paul et Jared nous rejoignent. Demande à Quil, Embry et Leah de rester pour protéger la réserve. Dépêchons-nous, nous devons prévenir les Cullen.

Sans plus de cérémonie, nous nous remîmes en route.

POINT DE VUE JACOB.

J'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer. Je n'avais pas vraiment dormi depuis près d'une semaine. Je saluai rapidement Billy avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. Je m'endormis à l'instant même où ma tête toucha l'oreiller… Avant d'être réveillé par Jared. Au temps pour ma nuit.

-Jake, désolé, mais il faut que tu rejoignes Sam chez les Cullen, ils ont flairé des traces de vampires pas nettes. Je grognai avant de me lever à contrecœur avant de sauter par la fenêtre pour me transformer et courir en direction de la maison des Cullen. Je fus très vite rejoint par Paul et Jared. Une partie de la meute était restée derrière pour assurer la sécurité de la réserve alors que le reste des deux meutes venait d'arriver à destination. La famille de Rachel n'était pas encore arrivée. Les Cullen se présentèrent, un à un.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

-Et voici Bella, termina Carlisle qui s'occupait des présentations. En sondant les esprits de la meute de Monica, je ne perçus que des pensées amicales, parfois intriguées. Seth était enthousiaste qu'on lui ait fait confiance et Sam… restait Sam.

William fut celui dont les pensées me parvinrent en premier, très vite accompagnées de celles d'Eléonore, puis d'Henry et enfin de Rachel. Ils étaient tous très impatients.

-Ils arrivent. En entendant mes mots, les pensées de Monica devinrent encore plus enthousiastes, si c'était possible. Lorsque la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée, Rachel et Monica bondirent l'une vers l'autre et s'étreignirent. Les autres descendirent moins d'une seconde après et nous saluèrent tous chaleureusement.

_Oh, _pensa Monica,_ J'allais oublier de…_

-Nous avons flairé des traces inconnues sur le chemin, vraisemblablement des vampires… Trois autres loups vont nous rejoindre pour s'assurer qu'ils ne représentent aucun danger sérieux. Aussi… Elle semblait mal à l'aise, mais continua tout de même :

-Alice, pourrais-tu… Si cela ne te dérange pas… Vérifier que…

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Aucun problème.

Ma sœur se concentra quelques instants puis :

_Victoria. Elle s'avance vers la maison de Bella. Seule. Elle hume l'air, narines dilatées, yeux fermés levés vers le ciel. Elle ouvre brusquement ses yeux rubis. Elle se retourne et bondit vers la forêt. Après quelques kilomètres, elle s'arrête et contemple une clairière. Notre clairière, à Bella et moi. Mais une cinquantaine de vampires l'attendaient, les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Victoria étaient rouges. _

-Ils vont attaquer. Bien qu'elle ait chuchoté, nous entendîmes tous Alice ; même Bella.

-Qui ?

-Victoria. Il y a deux ans, nous avons tué son compagnon qui s'en était pris à Bella, expliquai-je, depuis, elle essaie de se venger en tuant Bella.

-Oh… Mais, tu as dit « ils »… Combien sont-ils ?

-Une cinquantaine.

-…On dirait que vous allez avoir besoin de notre aide ! Rachel et Monica avaient dit exactement la même chose avec une synchronisation déconcertante.

-Ne vous sentez surtout pas…commença Carlisle.

-Bien sûr que non ! Honnêtement, je commence à en avoir assez de combattre ma nature de loup-garou et ne fréquenter que des vampires pacifiques, dit Monica en plaisantant, il faut que je me batte un peu… En plus, je me suis déjà battue contre elle !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, Jacob l'a poursuivie jusqu'au Canada, j'ai sentie Victoria, je suis allée voir ce qu'l se passait et j'ai vu Jake aux prises avec elle et deux autres mâles. Je l'ai aidé, et il nous a proposé de venir…

Alice attira l'attention de tous en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

-Maintenant que vous, avez décidé de vous joindre à nous, je ne vois plus rien, expliqua-t-elle aux loups-garous.

-Oh, murmura Monica. Personne n'avait besoin d'en dire plus. Ils avaient tous compris que nous serions dans le noir total. Nous perdions l'un de nos atouts les plus précieux, mais cela ne sembla pas les décourager, bien au contraire. A la surprise générale, le prochain à prendre la parole fut Sam :

-Il est de notre devoir de protéger notre territoire et les habitants alentours. C'est pourquoi nous nous joindrons à vous. Quand à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers la famille de Rachel, vous êtes végétariens et semblez être capables de garder votre sang froid, sans jeu de mots, nous n'avons donc aucune raison de nous en prendre à vous. En revanche, si vous veniez à vous en prendre à un humain, nous serions dans l'obligation de…

-Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal, mais rassurez-vous, aucun de nous n'a jamais craqué depuis que nous sommes devenus végétariens, et cela fait déjà un siècle et demi.

Intérieurement, je souris. Henry ne mentait pas, aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient attaqué à des humains depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Rachel et Henry n'avaient même jamais goûté au sang humain, et Eléonore n'avait chassé que les tous premiers mois. Seul William, bien que ça le répugnât, s'était nourri d'humains pendant plusieurs années. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Eléonore, il avait compris qu'il avait une alternative et n'avait pas bu une goutte de sang humain.

-Bien, dit Carlisle, donc, en tout, nous sommes… Cinq pour la meute de Calgary, Huit pour les Quileutes, quatre pour la famille de Calgary et sept chez les Cullen, Bella étant humaine ; ce qui nous fait vingt-quatre de notre côté contre une cinquantaine de vampires. Nous ne savons pas s'ils sont expérimentés ou ont déjà combattu. Ils peuvent aussi bien être nouveaux nés que pluri-centenaires, mais nous devrions pouvoir nous en sortir. De plus, nous avons Edward qui lit dans les pensées, Alice qui voit l'avenir, bien que son don soit altéré, Jasper qui influe sur les émotions, Emmett et sa force, William qui fait bouger des objets par la pensée, Eléonore et son radar, et…

-Henry et moi-même, dit Rachel en s'avançant. Elle aimait toujours le petit effet que son frère et elle créaient en dévoilant leurs dons. Elle se plaça au centre du cercle que nous avions formé pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Elle avait déjà préparé son numéro et tenait à la main un mulot. Elle le tendit devant elle et, après avoir inspiré, elle le glaça. Littéralement. Bella hoqueta de surprise. Je me penchai vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser au sommet du crâne.

-A moi, maintenant. Henry vint se placer à son tour au centre du cercle avec une souche. Il la posa bien en évidence sur l'herbe avant de se reculer, nous invitant à en faire autant. Une fois à une distance raisonnable, il déplia brusquement son bras et tout le monde put voir une boule de feu dans sa paume. Il visa et expulsa le globe enflammé sur la souche qui s'embrasa sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Rachel s'approcha et souffla sur le brasier qui s'éteignit doucement.

A la fin, il ne restait plus qu'un morceau de bois à moitié calciné recouvert de cristaux de glace.

-On a manqué quelque chose ? Jacob et deux autres membres de la meute venaient d'arriver.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Ensuite, j'espère que vous avez aimé, le baiser d'Edward et Bella, notre pauvre petit Jake qui manque de sommeil, et les « pouvoirs » du clan de Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai la suite étant donné que, d'abord, le chapitre suivant est loin d'être fini, et qu'en plus, je vais partir vers la fin de la semaine en vacances… Je prendrai mon PC en espérant que je trouverai un réseau (croisons les doigts ^^)_

_Pour finir, merci, comme toujours aux reviewers du chapitre précédent :_

_Bellardtwilight, , Clarocque, Maggy 123456789, MiaSa, Pitchoune-Bella, Edgounette, Yayalia, Morgann, Prune7982, Ellyloulou, Shaly (ta review m'a vraiment flattée, j'en ai rougi XD), Mrs Esmée Cullen (Evidemment, ca serait plus simple s'il la transformait…mais moins drôle !), Anna (merci ma shéwii^^), Lilinette (merci beaucoup !), et Tite-lilith !! Merci BEAUCOUP à toutes et à tous (bah oui, on peut rêver^^)vous êtes les meilleur(e)s je vous adore, n'hésitez pas à laisser de nouvelles reviews !! D'ici le prochain chapitre… plein de gros poutous^^ _


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 27. Le calme avant la tempête.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

La découverte des dons de la famille de Rachel avait rassuré tout le monde. Même sans les visions d'Alice, nous avions de bonnes chances de l'emporter. Enfin, étant donnée ma pauvre condition d'humaine, j'étais exclue du « nous »…

Eléonore avait tenté de nous expliquer le fonctionnement de son « radar ».

-C'est comme un radar sur une machine, avait-elle expliqué, je sais simplement où sont les gens et les objets autour de moi. Je sais quels mouvements ils font, et j'arrive parfois à anticiper leurs gestes. Je _ressens_ les gens dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, mais j'arrive à le… régler. Je peux surveiller les mouvements sur trois kilomètres aussi bien que sur deux cents mètres.

William fut le suivant à expliquer :

-Comme vous l'avez compris, je fais de la télékinésie, j'arrive à faire bouger des objets, et même des organismes vivants simplement par la volonté de mon esprit.

Rachel et Henry avaient expliqué à Jacob, Jared et Paul en qui consistaient leurs dons ; et les Cullen avaient pris la parole. Tour à tour, ils avaient énoncé leurs dons. Après cela, nous étions tous entrés dans la grande bâtisse blanche qui leur servait de foyer.

J'aidais Esmée à faire le repas. Elle était enchantée de pouvoir se servir de la cuisine et faire à manger pour un si grand nombre de personnes. Car, bien sûr, il fallait nourrir tous ces loups-garous. Si Sam, Jared et Paul avaient refusé de rester, Monica et moi avions convaincu Jacob de dîner avec nous. Seth, lui, s'était joint à nous de bon cœur. Nous étions une vingtaine à table, y compris les vampires qui assistaient au spectacle mi-amusés mi-dégoûtés. Il faut dire que les loups-garous n'étaient pas particulièrement élégants lorsqu'ils mangeaient, même s'ils avaient l'air de faire des efforts. Seule Monica, en grande discussion avec Rachel et Alice, mangeait à un rythme raisonnable.

Une fois le festin fini, les loups-garous rentrèrent à la réserve, Monica exceptée pour pouvoir rester avec Rachel.

-Bella ? Nous étions dans la chambre d'Edward, étendus sur son lit, éclairés par la petite lampe de chevet qui diffusait une lumière douce.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais, pour la transformation… Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, ajouta-t-il en sentant mon pouls s'accélérer. C'est simplement, reprit-il, que nous avons, il y a longtemps, signé un traité de paix avec les Quileutes. Nous promettions de ne pas nous en prendre aux humains, en échange, les loups-garous nous laissaient tranquilles et ne révélaient pas notre véritable nature. Cela ne poserait pas de problème s'ils étaient aussi compréhensifs et tolérants que la meute de Calgary, mais à leurs yeux, mordre un humain, le transformer, c'est comme le tuer…

-Oh. Je commençais à comprendre le problème.

-Oui, comme tu dis. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te transformer, à moins que tu ne changes toi-même d'avis. Tu dois également savoir que la douleur qui accompagne la métamorphose est intolérable. Une fois que le venin est entré dans ton organisme, tu ne ressens plus rien, sinon une douleur atroce, comme un feu qui brûle chaque millimètre de ton corps, en mille fois pire et ce pendant trois jours.

Bien sûr, la douleur me faisait peur, il m'avait déjà dit que ça serait très douloureux, mais ce n'étaient que trois jours contre l'éternité.

-Carlisle te donnera de la Morphine, mais ce sera la première fois qu'il essaie, nous n'avons aucune idée de son effet… Il m'est impossible de te décrire la douleur, elle est inimaginable. Mais, en plus, les premiers mois… Un vampire nouveau-né est très dangereux pour lui-même et pour les autres. La soif occulte presque tout. Bien sûr, nous serons là pour t'aider, tu t'adapteras plus vite que la moyenne, mais au début, ce sera difficile, et plusieurs années devront s'écouler avant que tu ne puisses évoluer au milieu d'humains, mais tu ressentiras toujours cette soif dévorante, qui te poussera à rechercher du sang humain. Il se peut que tu arrives un jour à atteindre un contrôle quasi-total sur ta soif comme Carlisle, mais cela lui a pris plus de trois siècles…

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je me contentais d'opiner du chef pour montrer que j'avais compris… Il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour assimiler ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Mais pour le moment, je devais dormir. La journée de demain promettait d'être éprouvante, il fallait que je voie mon père, peut-être pour la dernière fois, que j'appelle ma mère, également… et que le combat se prépare.

POINT DE VUE JACOB.

J'étais épuisé. Etant donné que nous devions surveiller la possible arrivée de Victoria, j'avais fait la ronde toute la nuit. A l'aube, Seth vint prendre la relève et je pus m'écrouler sur mon lit où je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

-Jacob ? Jake ! On m'appelait. Mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, pas maintenant. J'étais trop fatigué.

-Réveille-toi, Jake ! Génial, maintenant, on s'était mis à me secouer.

-Jacob ! Décolle, les sangsues arrivent ! Ce fut cette phrase qui me donna la volonté de soulever une paupière. Puis l'autre.

-Allez, grouille !

-Oui, Jared, deux minutes, grognai-je.

-Ouais, ben si on avait le choix, on serait tous en train de dormir…

Après avoir poussé un nouveau grognement, je rassemblai toute la volonté qui me restait pour me redresser.

Après m'être frotté le visage pour tenter d'en chasser la fatigue, je me levai.

-J'arrive.

-Ok, je t'attends dehors.

Il fallait que je dise au revoir à Billy. Il me l'avait fait promettre. J'étais certain qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, mais il tenait à me dire au revoir.

-Papa ?

-Jake ! Il faut que tu t'en ailles ?

-Ouais. Je m'approchai de son fauteuil pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu me laisseras de côté une part de pizza, demandai-je. C'était ma façon de le rassurer, de lui promettre que je rentrerais sain et sauf.

-Je doute qu'une seule part te suffise !

Je souris avant de lui annoncer :

-Je dois y aller. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais on va les écraser !

Après un dernier regard, je me dirigeai vers la porte, l'ouvris, et m'élançai.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir. Comment aurais-je pu sachant que certains d'entre nous seraient peut-être morts dans quelques heures ? J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et mon ventre n'était plus qu'une énorme boule de stress. Je devais aller chez mon père, mais je ne devais rien laisser transparaître. Mais avant, j'appelai ma mère :

-Allo ?

-Oui, maman, c'est Bella.

-Oh ! Ca va, ma chérie ?

-Oui, très bien. Tu parles, j'étais à deux doigts de rendre le peu de chose que j'avais réussi à avaler.

-Et Alice ? Elle ne souffre pas trop ?

-Ca peut aller. Ca lui fait un mal de chien, mais elle souffre en silence…

Je ne mentais pas vraiment. Je savais que la perspective de perdre un membre de sa famille, en particulier Jasper, la faisait frémir d'horreur, mais elle n'en montrait rien.

-L'accident ne l'a pas trop traumatisé ?

-Eh bien, ça l'a pas mal ébranlée, mais elle devrait s'en remettre, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Nous avions ensuite discuté de choses et d'autres, de la météo en passant par le baseball.

-Bien. Je vais te laisser, ma belle.

-D'accord, maman. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, ma Bella. Je t'embrasse.

Puis il avait été l'heure d'aller chez Charlie. Quand j'étais entrée, il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Je l'avais serré contre moi.

J'étais restée à la maison près de deux heures avant de retourner chez les Cullen. En partant, je l'avais de nouveau pris dans mes bras, comme pour lui dire adieu. J'avais un pressentiment désagréable. Comme si je ne le reverrai plus. Je frissonnai avant de le relâcher et de retourner dans ma camionnette. Edward m'attendait déjà à l'intérieur.

Alors que nous approchions du foyer des Cullen, mon ventre se tordit encore plus. Je descendis de la voiture, Edward à mes côtés.

-Edward, il faut que tu ailles chasser. Pourquoi Alice voulait-elle m'enlever Edward alors que j'en avais besoin plus que jamais ?

-Non, je reste avec Bella ! Dieu que j'aimais cet homme !

-Je reste avec elle, ca ne prendra pas longtemps, il s'agit simplement de faire le plein pour…

Comme il semblait hésiter, je lui dis :

-Vas-y !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux que tu prennes des forces. Bien sûr, j'avais tout sauf envie qu'il s'éloigne, mais si cela pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir indemne, alors je préférais passer quelques heures loin de lui plutôt que passer le reste de ma vie en sachant qu'il était définitivement…

-D'accord, mais je reviens vite. Il se pencha et m'embrassa avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Alice m'entraîna à l'intérieur et proposa de me faire à manger.

-Alice, je n'ai pas faim du tout, c'est même le contraire…

-Oh. Bien, veux-tu regarder la télévision ?

-Non plus. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'essayer de dormir. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à fermer l'œil, mais cela empêcherait au moins Alice d'essayer de me distraire.

Une fois sur le lit d'Edward, je m'allongeai, tentant en vain de me calmer.

Après une demi-heure, voyant que ça ne servait à rien, je me redressai. La tête me tournait et j'avais plus que jamais mal au cœur. Je me levai et me dirigeai d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain. J'arrivai juste à temps pour vomir sans endommager le carrelage.

Alors que je tremblais de tous mes membres et prise d'un nouveau haut-le cœur, je sentis deux mains froides me tenir les cheveux et passer sur ma nuque. Ce contact me fit du bien et m'aida à ma calmer. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me sentis beaucoup mieux. En me redressant, je vis Jasper appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle-de-bains. Je bredouillai un « merci ». Alice me lâcha les cheveux et m'apporta une brosse à dents accompagnée de dentifrice.

Jasper et Alice restèrent avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reviennent. Jasper m'envoyait régulièrement des ondes de bien-être, et je lui en fus très reconnaissante.

-Edward arrive, m'avait soufflé Alice. Aussitôt, je m'étais levée et précipitée à l'extérieur pour l'attendre.

Lorsqu'il m'avait vue, l'un de ses sourires en coin que j'aimais tant avait illuminé son visage. Il m'avait rejoint et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Nous étions sur son lit, à nous embrasser et essayer de nous rassurer quand Alice frappa de légers coups à la porte.

Elle entra pour nous annoncer ce que je redoutais :

-Ils arrivent. Ils seront ici dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Aussitôt, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et ma main se serra autour de celle d'Edward. Ses yeux d'or liquide accrochèrent mes prunelles pour ne plus les lâcher.

A contrecœur, nous nous levâmes et descendîmes. Les loups-garous venaient d'arriver. Nous étions au complet. Et sur le qui-vive. La tension était palpable. Je ne savais même pas comment Jasper pouvait rester au milieu de toute cette angoisse.

-Peut-être devrions-nous sortir ? La voix de Monica était tendue par l'anxiété. Tous approuvèrent sa suggestion. Comme Alice les avait vus dans la clairière, nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt, à vitesse humaine. Il avait finalement était décidé que je ne pouvais pas rester seule, ni avec Edward, ni même avec un petit groupe. Je les avais donc accompagnés.

Après quelques minutes, le regard d'Alice se fit lointain. A mes côtés, Edward se figea. Moins d'une minute après, elle murmura :

-Plus que trois minutes, mais je ne suis pas certaine. Je pense avoir réussi à contourner les loups…

Je me tendis instantanément. Edward me chuchotait des paroles rassurantes et me serrait contre lui. Partout autour de nous, les couples s'embrassaient, peut-être pour la dernière fois, les frères, sœurs et amis s'étreignaient. Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains, se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laissais emporter par ce baiser, alors qu'Edward faisait preuve de moins de retenue que d'habitude. Il me pressait contre lui et laissait sa langue caresser mes lèvres. Soudain, Eléonore grogna.

-Ils sont à deux kilomètres. Ils seront ici dans trois minutes vingt-cinq.

Je me mis à compter mentalement. 205, 204, 203, 202, 201, 200… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,4, 3, 2, 1…

Un feulement. Victoria. Elle s'avançait, le visage fermé, plus féline que jamais. Un frisson me traversa le corps. Ses yeux parcoururent l'assemblée, puis se posèrent sur moi, incendiaires. Une lueur de victoire éclaira un peu plus ses iris rubis.

Plusieurs lignes de vampires la rejoignirent. Le combat pouvait commencer.

_Alors ???? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ??? Je pensais écrire plus, écrire LE combat, mais j'ai préféré le poster maintenant pour vous laisser un petit quelque chose avant de partir en VACANCES !!XD_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je prie pour trouver un réseau là-bas… Alors, croisons les doigts, mes amis, croisions !!^^_

_Maintenant, passons…aux REVIEWS !!! 391 reviews jusqu'ici ! Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à dépasser les 400 !!!! Alors… Le petit bouton vert vous attend ! _

_En parlant de ça, merci, encore et toujours, aux reviewers du chapitre précédent, j'ai nommé…_

_Edgounette, Bellardtwilight, Yayalia, Clarocque, Emy299, 25lilou27, Butterflied75, Maggy123456789, PrincetonGirl818, CarlieCullen (Merci beaucoup pour ta super reviex et ton enthousiasme !!), Bosoleil1979 (pour tes 2 reviews XD) et ma ptite Anna !! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews motivantes et adorables et à bientôt ! En attendant…BISOUS !!!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Vous savez que je vous aime ? Vous savez que vous avez de la chance ? Et vous savez qu'il est 1h30 du matin ?? Donc, rien que pour vous, et parce que je vous adore, le combat !!!_

Chapitre 28. The fight.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

La scène était presque irréelle. Les deux « armées » n'avaient pas bougé. Victoria ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble remarquer un détail… Les loups-garous. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur, mais elle se reprit et fixa de nouveau son regard sur moi.

Le reste des vampires derrière elle jaugeaient notre groupe. Puis, comme si le ciel savait ce qui se préparait, d'épais nuages noirs vinrent s'amasser au dessus de nos têtes. Il y eut un énorme coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler le sol sous nos pieds suivi d'un grand silence.

Puis le ciel se déchaîna, lâchant des trombes d'eau glacée et explosant dans d'énormes déflagrations, donnant ainsi le coup d'envoi.

Le mur de vampires en face de nous vint s'écraser contre le rempart que formaient nos alliés. Le combat démarra, sanglant et violent.

Edward, aidé de Jacob, Jared et Eléonore, me protégeait. Rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Edward et Eléonore anticipaient tous les mouvements des vampires et repoussaient inlassablement leurs assauts. Les prunelles de Victoria étaient ancrées dans celle d'Edward, alors qu'ils combattaient. C'était la scène la plus étrange et la plus fascinante qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

A quelques mètres, Alice et Jasper s'occupaient d'un groupe de cinq vampires. Alice virevoltait sans qu'aucun des coups ne puissent l'atteindre. Elle anticipait et parait tous les coups. Jasper était impressionnant, plein de férocité et de grâce. Il combattait à lui seul trois des vampires, mais aucun n'arrivait à le toucher. En synchronisation avec une nouvelle explosion du ciel, il arracha un bras à l'un de ses assaillants, la lança au loin, puis entreprit de s'attaquer à sa tête.

Carlisle, Esmée et Seth luttaient contre six vampires. Esmée qui m'avait toujours semblée si fragile et douce… avec la grâce d'un félin, elle venait d'arracher la tête d'un immense vampire blond et s'attaquait à un second. Carlisle et Seth combattaient chacun un vampire, et ils avaient visiblement le dessus.

Rosalie, Emmett, Sam, Jared et Leah affrontaient une dizaine de vampires, en cercle dos à dos. Bien que ce soit Emmett le plus imposant, j'étais impressionnée par Rosalie. Toujours d'une grâce et d'une beauté sans égal même trempée, l'air froid et détaché, elle ne laissait aucun coup l'atteindre. La lumière dégagée par les éclairs réguliers qui déchiraient le ciel lui donnaient des airs irréels, féroces et magnifiques. Emmett, lui ressemblait à un immense ours, brut, féroce, violent, mais toujours avec cette grâce vampirique. Leah était aux prises avec deux vampires particulièrement teigneux, mais ne se laissait pas faire et gagnait un peu plus de terrain à chaque seconde. Sam et Jared affrontaient ensemble quatre vampires, dont une femelle.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel.

Quil, Embry, Paul, Chayton et Hanya combattaient avec hargne une dizaine de vampires.

Mais les plus impressionnants étaient Rachel, Henry, William et Monica. Ils faisaient face à une douzaine de vampires. William les expulsait au loin, gagnant du temps pour arracher la tête de ceux qui restaient. Monica, sa fourrure d'un blanc immaculé malgré la pluie, affrontait sans pitié trois vampires à elle seule. Rachel gelait tout sur son passage, ralentissant les vampires.

Et Henry… il jetait des boules de feu de tous côtés, atteignant immanquablement sa cible, récoltant des hurlements à vous glacer le sang. A chaque fois qu'un vampire ennemi se faisait arracher la tête, William s'occuper de les soulever et de les expulser mentalement à l'écart du champ de bataille. Henry jetait alors des boules de feu sur les corps, les faisant disparaître à jamais dans un panache de fumée violacée. La pluie battante éteignait ensuite les restes du bûcher, avant de recommencer, inlassablement.

Je contemplais ce spectacle, fascinée, lorsqu'un long mugissement me fit vibrer les tympans. Jared était hors-jeu. Une femelle brune venait de l'éjecter. Ses prunelles rubis croisèrent brièvement les miennes puis sa main saisit ma gorge et me jeta contre un arbre. J'entendis un rire aussi glacial que la pluie qui ruisselait sur moi. Je sentais quelque chose de mouillé et mou sous moi. De la boue.

-Mmph. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. J'avais tenté de bouger ma jambe gauche qui était visiblement cassée.

-Edward. Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible. Je tournai doucement la tête pour le voir aux prises avec la femelle brune et de deux mâles aussi grands qu'Emmett. Eléonore se battait avec deux femelles et Monica essayait de maitriser une femelle et un mâle.

Pendant ce temps, Victoria s'avançait vers moi, affichant un rictus mauvais.

-Enfin…A moi…Tuer…James…

Un vampire pouvait-il sombrer dans la folie ? A en croire ses propos incohérents et la lueur dans son regard, je dirais oui.

POINT DE VUE VICTORIA.

Enfin ! Ils étaient tous occupés… Et elle était là, seule, sans défense. Personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de l'achever. Cela faisait un an que j'imaginais cette scène. Je l'avais approchée sans jamais l'atteindre, il y avait toujours eu un obstacle sur mon chemin. Soit un de ces Cullen soit les loups-garous. J'avais d'ailleurs été très surprise de voir qu'ils s'étaient alliés et qu'une nouvelle meute les avait rejoints. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Swan était à moi. J'aller la tuer. J'allais venger James.

Elle avait peur. Elle sentait ses derniers instants approcher. Je n'avais rien contre elle, si ce n'est que c'était pour elle qu'Edward avait sacrifié James. J'avais presque pitié pour elle.

Mais, comme on dit… Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Elle poussa un faible gémissement.

-Bonjour Bella… Ca ne sera pas très long, j'ai hâte d'en finir, moi aussi… En revanche, je ne te mentirai pas…Ca va être douloureux…

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-elle de sa voix d'enfant. Ca ne sera pas très long, promit-elle, j'ai hâte d'e finir, moi aussi…En revanche, je ne te mentirai pas…Ca va être douloureux…

Je dois avouer que je me doutais que ca ne serait pas une partie de plaisir… Elle me souleva et me projeta contre un autre arbre. J'entendis un craquement sinistre. Venait-il de moi ou de l'arbre que j'avais heurté ? Elle m'asséna un violent coup de pied alors que je tentais de me relever en gémissant, m'envoyant rouler sur le côté. Cette fois, j'étais certaine que c'était moi qui avais produit ce craquement, et je ne tentais même pas de me redresser, attendant simplement que Victoria daigne m'achever. Elle me prit à la gorge et me plaqua violemment contre un rocher irrégulier qui m'entailla le dos. Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur. Pitié faites qu'elle m'achève…

Je relevai péniblement la tête pour croiser le regard d'Edward. Ses prunelles topaze étaient obscurcies par la peur, la panique, et une douleur indicible… Puis Victoria planta ses crocs dans ma gorge, et je sus que je mourrai là, en face d'Edward, et que la dernière image que je verrais jamais serait ses yeux d'or horrifiés, paniqués…

Je n'avais plus la force de crier ni de me débattre, je voulais cesser de me battre, mais je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça à Edward.

Il se démenait pour écarter les vampires de son chemin et pouvoir venir me rejoindre, mais six vampires l'empêchaient de bouger. Au moins, je savais qu'il ne mourrait pas. Victoria le voulait vivant, elle voulait qu'il souffre…

Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mais ce que je voyais me faisait tellement mal… Le hurlement de rage et de douleur d'Edward et la vision de l'homme pour qui j'aurais tout donné souffrir à ce point m'arracha mes dernières réserves de volontés et je sombrais, me laissant emporter par l'obscurité… J'entendis un dernier cri de rage et le poids qui me comprimait disparut.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus rien que le silence. Le silence et cette douce torpeur.

Puis vint la douleur. Cet incendie qui envahissait mon corps, ce brasier qui prenait peu à peu possession de tout mon corps, d'abord à la gorge, puis vers les bras, le tronc, les jambes, la tête… Mais le plus douloureux restait le bas de mon dos, suivi de mon cou et de ma jambe.

La seule pensée cohérente qu'il me restait était « Qu'on me tue ». C'était la seule et unique chose que je désirais. La mort. La fin de cette souffrance. Dès que la douleur semblait atteindre son apogée, elle redoublait d'intensité. Je hurlais. Intérieurement, du moins. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de hurler, encore moins si on pouvait m'entendre.

Lorsque je sentis que l'incendie atteignait aussi le cœur, la douleur, déjà insupportable, était désormais au-delà du possible.

« Qu'on me tue. Que je meure. Que la douleur cesse. Que tout s'arrête »

Il me semblait que j'avais hurlé ces mots, que j'y avais mis toute l'énergie que j'avais. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'entendre, peut-être pourrait-il m'achever ? Mais un nouvel éclair de douleur me submergea, coupant court à mes divagations.

Puis, enfin, la douleur diminua. Très peu, mais suffisamment pour me permettre de garder les idées claires. Et me souvenir pourquoi je n'avais cessé de m'accrocher. Edward.

Je devais m'accrocher pour pouvoir effacer à jamais l'horreur et la peur panique qui s'étaient emparées de lui. Je voulais pouvoir remplacer cet effroi par un de ces sourires en coin que j'aimais tant. Alors, maintenant que la douleur avait régressé et atteint un niveau plus supportable, je pris mon mal en patience et attendis, essayant de me souvenir des moments passés avec Edward.

Notre voyage à Phénix, le bal, sa révélation quant à sa nature, son retour à Forks, ma découvert de sa photo, de son nom, le message que je lui avais laissé… Puis des images que je connaissais mais dont je ne me souvenais pas : la cantine du lycée de Forks, les Cullen assis à leur table habituelle, Edward me jetant un regard empli de frustration. Dans la salle de biologie, il me jetait un regard plein de haine. Dans le gymnase du lycée, j'avais le pied dans le plâtre, je portais une robe bleu nuit et dansais dans ses bras. Nous étions dans notre clairière, et nous échangions notre premier baiser. Je rencontrais sa famille… James… La salle de danse, et Edward et les Cullen qui étaient venus me sauver.

La douleur me quittait doucement, bientôt remplacée par une douce chaleur.

Enfin, je repris conscience. Une main tenait la mienne. J'ouvris les yeux sans même m'en rendre compte et me tournais instinctivement du côté droit pour voir Edward. Mais sa main ne me semblait plus froide. Au contraire, elle était tiède. Alors que j'envisageais de me relever, j'étais déjà debout…

-Bonjour, mon amour.

-Edward… Qu'était-il arrivé à ma voix ? Elle me semblait si fluide, si agréable… Comme le bruissement d'une rivière. Je dus laisser transparaître mon étonnement car Edward prit la parole :

-C'est déstabilisant, n'est-ce pas ? Je le regardais alors _vraiment_. Il me semblait différent du Edward que je connaissais, mais en même temps si semblable. Il était plus beau que jamais. Beau à couper le souffle… Je me rendis alors compte que je ne respirais pas. C'était légèrement désagréable, mais ça ne me semblait plus indispensable. Ce fut ce détail qui me permit d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle…

Je levai ma main devant mon visage. Elle était blanche comme le marbre et étincelait légèrement. Je tournais la tête vers la source de lumière. C'était l'un des rares jours de soleil à Forks et quelques rayons atteignaient ma peau. Dans leur sillon, je pouvais distinguer chaque grain de poussière en suspension.

-Edward ? De nouveau cette voix, plus claire et plus aigüe que la mienne.

-Oui ?

-Je suis… Comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Un immense sourire illumina son visage si parfait.

-Oui, mon amour.

-La bataille… Est-ce que…

-Oui, tout le monde s'en est sorti et Victoria n'est plus de ce monde. De plus, comme elle s'en est pris à toi et que le seul moyen de te sauver était de te transformer, les loups nous laissent tranquille…

Une immense vague de soulagement m'envahit, mais cette fois, Jasper n'y était pour rien.

Je m'approchai d'Edward, essayant cette fois de mesurer ma vitesse… Je ne m'en sortis pas trop mal, parvenant à anticiper et détacher chaque mouvement. Je devais avoir l'air d'un enfant apprenant à marcher, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais avec Edward. J'étais immortelle. J'allais pouvoir passer toute l'éternité aux côtés de l'homme – ou plutôt du vampire- de ma vie. Tant que j'étais avec lui, le reste importait peu.

Arrivée dans ses bras, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de passion. Je me pressais contre lui avec avidité, passant ma main dans ses cheveux si parfait, pouvant apprécier pleinement leur perfection. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant passer ma langue contre ses lèvres douces et tièdes qu'il entrouvrit. Alors, et pour la première fois, nos langues entrèrent en contact, se livrant une bataille douce, tendre et passionnée. Quel bonheur de ne plus avoir à respirer ! J'aurais pu passer le reste de l'éternité à sentir sa langue contre la mienne… Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice.

-Bella ! Elle se jeta dans mes bras avec son enthousiasme habituel.

-Alice !

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique ? Si j'avais pu rougir, j'aurais été pivoine à ce moment…

-Euh, merci…

-Il faut absolument que tu te vois ! Elle prit ma main et m'entraîna vers sa chambre en convoquant tout le monde. Elle m'intima d'aller me poster devant le miroir couvert d'un drap. D'un geste théâtral, elle le retira, me laissant découvrir mon reflet.

Ce furent mes prunelles rouges qui retinrent d'abord mon attention.

-Combien de temps pour qu'elles changent de couleur ?

-Trois mois tout au plus…

Ma peau d'albâtre était sans défaut, si ce n'est une fine cicatrice le long de mon cou et une autre en forme de demi-lune à mon poignet. Mes boucles brunes retombaient avec grâce sur mes épaules et atteignaient le creux de mes reins. Mon corps était fin et musclé.

Mon buste aux courbes gracieuses s'accordait parfaitement avec mes longues jambes. Globalement, mon corps avait peu changé. Je m'étais allongée et j'avais plus de muscles, mais je restais Bella Swan.

-Alors ?

-Wow, fut tout ce que je parvins à répondre.

_Alors ? Vous êtes pas gâtés ??? Un combat (qui, je l'espère, vous a plu) plus une transformation !!! Et tous les problèmes résolus, comme ça… En 4 pages XD._

_J'attends vos avis (que j'ai bien mérité, non ??) positifs, comme négatifs… _

_Mes amis… la fin est proche… Plus que quelques chapitres et Never Forget sera achevée… Mais je vous promets que vous aurez droit, avant la fin, à la transformation POV Edward, la première partie de chasse de Bella, la suite pour Monica et Jake… Et bien d'autres choses^^. _

_En attendant le prochain chapitre, laissez plein plein de reviews !!! _

_Comme toujours, merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent (a ce propos… plus de 400 reviews pur Never Forget !!!! MERCI MERCI MERCI !!) Merci donc, disais-je, aux reviewers du chapitre précédent, à savoir :_

_Emy299, Aliecullen4ever, Carlie Cullen (désolée pour tes chevilles, mais tes reviews sont vraiment motivantes !!), Buterflied75, Bosoleil1979, Clarocque, Elisect32 (bienvenue !!), Eliloulou, , et 25lilou27. Je vous embrasse tous, à très bientôt et maintenant, je vais me coucher, si je veux arriver à me réveiller pour partir demain^^. Gros bisous, je vous adore, vous êtes les meilleurs !!!_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 29. Le Phénix.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Je pouvais sentir Bella derrière moi. J'entendais son cœur battre la chamade, sa respiration irrégulière. Je la sentais se tendre d'angoisse à chaque fois qu'un coup menaçait de nous atteindre. Mais rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pas tant que je serais debout. Et même là, Jared, Jacob et Eléonore continueraient de la protéger. Surtout Jacob.

Mais pour le moment, je combattais avec Victoria… et je dois avouer qu'elle était coriace ! Si j'anticipais ses mouvements par le biais de ses pensées, je peinais à l'atteindre. Elle parait la moitié de mes coups. Je parais la moitié des siens.

Le tonnerre qui grondait donnait des airs irréels à la scène.

Nous combattions farouchement, ses yeux rubis plantés dans mon regard d'or. C'était sa dernière chance. Elle le savait. C'était ma dernière chance. Je le savais. Quoiqu'il arrive, ce serait la dernière fois que nous nous affrontions. Et un seul d'entre nous s'en sortirait.

Alors que je gagnais doucement du terrain, j'écoutai les pensées des autres. Les nôtres avaient le dessus, Victoria de plus en plus de mal. Son armée se décourageait alors que le ciel lâchait des trombes d'eau au dessus de nos têtes, bien que beaucoup de vampires de l'autre camp aient déjà perdu la leur.

Puis il y a eu ce cri. Une masse sombre jetée contre un arbre. Un jappement de douleur. Jared.

Trois vampires rejoignirent Victoria pour l'aider. Ils m'attaquaient de tous côtés. Maintenant que Jared était hors-jeu, Jacob, Eléonore et moi perdions du terrain.

Victoria disparut soudainement, mais j'étais suffisamment occupé avec les deux gaillards et la teigneuse. Je me défendais comme je pouvais, mais, sans raison apparente, les trois monstres cessèrent toute offensive et me saisirent par les poignets et la taille. Ils furet rapidement rejoints par trois autres vampires qui les aidèrent à me ceinturer.

Lorsqu'ils me firent violemment pivoter, je compris pourquoi : une scène insoutenable se déroulait sous mes yeux, à quelques mètres de moi. Si seulement j'avais pu me dégager de leur prise, j'aurais libéré Bella de Victoria. Et j'aurais pu écraser le monstre sanguinaire qui empoignait mon ange. Avec un cri de rage, j'effectuai une série de ruades totalement inutiles.

Victoria plaqua Bella contre un rocher. Bella émit un cri de douleur. Puis elle releva lentement la tête mon regard s'encra dans le sien alors que j'essayais, toujours en vain, de me libérer. En voyant toute la douleur que ses yeux chocolat contenaient, je crus que j'allais mourir d'impuissance. Puis Victoria planta ses crocs dans le cou fragile de ma belle. J'aurais voulu hurler, j'aurais voulu me ruer sur Victoria, j'aurais voulu serrer Bella dans mes bras. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais incapable de bouger, de parler. Je ne pouvais pas croire que l'histoire s'achevait ainsi. Bella ne pouvait pas mourir là, sous mes yeux. Pourquoi personne ne l'aidait ? Je détachai mon regard de ses prunelles et tournai la tête de tous côtés pour comprendre. L'armée de Victoria avait pris le dessus. Chaque membre de notre camp était dépassé.

Non. Je refusais que tout s'arrête comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas _regarder _la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, grâce à qui ma vie avait pris un sens _mourir_ sans _rien_ faire ! C'était impossible ! Et injuste ! Bella ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas à cause de moi ! Et surtout pas alors que je la regardais succomber, impuissant. Je la sentais me quitter, je la voyais fermer doucement les yeux, masquant ses prunelles que j'aimais tant. Je ne pouvais pas me libérer. Je ruais, me débattais, criais… En vain. La vie de Bella s'échappait de son corps. Alors, je la vis rouvrir les yeux alors qu'elle m'envoyait un dernier regard empli d'amour, de douleur et… d'excuse.

Ensuite, elle ferma définitivement les yeux. Je hurlais tout ce que je pouvais, ne pouvant même pas verser de larmes. Mon corps était secoué de sanglots sans larmes. C'était fini. Je l'avais perdu.

POINT DE VUE MONICA.

J'étais occupée avec deux mâles quand j'avais entendu le cri de Jared. J'avais brièvement tourné la tête pour voir qu'on venait de projeter Bella contre un arbre. Il m'avait fallu un temps fou avant d'enfin me débarrasser de ces sangsues. Et quand je m'étais jetée sur Victoria, les yeux de Bella étaient déjà clos. Avec hargne, je m'acharnais sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle séparer Bella et Edward ? Je ne les connaissais que depuis la veille et je voyais déjà à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je la frappais, lui assénant coup après coup, la gratifiant de toutes les insultes qui me venaient, la dépeçant, la démembrant, puis, enfin, la brûlant. Je pris un plaisir malsain à la massacrer. Mais je le _devais_ à Bella. Ainsi qu'à Edward. Je ne pouvais concevoir que ces deux êtres puissent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Comment avait-elle osé ?

Je me relevai et me jetai sur les parasites qui empêchaient Edward de rejoindre son âme sœur.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

La bataille dura encore plus de trois heures après que Monica se soit acharnée sur Victoria. Elle m'avait ensuite aidé à tuer les vampires qui m'avaient retenu et obligé à voir Bella…

Puis je m'étais rué vers elle et l'avais prise dans mes bras. J'avais couru jusqu'à la maison et l'avais déposée sur le lit que j'avais acheté récemment. Après avoir dégagé ses cheveux de son visage trempé par la pluie et la sueur, je me penchais sur son cou, sur la plaie qu'avait laissée Victoria. Un filet de sang s'en était échappé et courait le long de son épaule. N'y résistant pas, j'embrassai doucement le creux de son coude avant de remonter le long de son bras en léchant le sang jusqu'à la blessure. Alors, doucement, je plantai mes crocs pour ajouter mon venin à celui de Victoria, et, je l'espérais, augmenter ses chances de survie. Rassemblant toute ma concentration, je relâchais mon venin en prenant garde à ne pas aspirer son sang. Son sang qui m'appelait, si exquis…

_Concentre-toi_, me morigénai-je.

Je me détachai lentement d'elle pour la contempler. Ses cheveux, trempés de boue, et de pluie étaient sur le côté de son visage de porcelaine, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses grands yeux étaient fermés, ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes laissaient échapper sa respiration faible. Dans son cou, juste à côté de la déchirure causée par les crocs de Victoria, on apercevait sa jugulaire battre, au rythme lent de son cœur épuisé.

Mais il n'y avait aucun signe que le venin était entré dans son organisme. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si elle était condamnée ? S'il était déjà trop tard ?

Et si ça marchait ? M'en voudrait-elle ? C'était le seul moyen de la sauver, de pouvoir passer le reste de mon éternité à ses côtés. En fin de compte, c'était elle qui avait raison. Nous ne pouvions pas nous passer l'un de l'autre. Et sous sa condition d'humaine, elle finirait par mourir. Et je la rejoindrais aussitôt.

Alors, après tout, pourquoi se fatiguer à la laisser vieillir et mourir alors que nous pouvions rester ensemble à jamais ?

Depuis que j'avais vu Bella à deux doigts de la mort, je ne me souciais plus autant des conséquences. Ma seule inquiétude était de savoir si –non, _quand_­ -Bella se réveillerait. Et pour cela, je devais voir Alice.

POINT DE VUE ALICE.

Nous regardions tous le dernier vampire ennemi brûler et dégager une épaisse fumée violette à l'odeur doucereuse. Jasper saisit ma main avec douceur. Je me tournai pour me pelotonner contre son torse. J'avais eu si peur pour lui. Et je savais que c'était réciproque, en dépit du fait que je prévoyais chacun des coups de mes adversaires. En relevant la tête, je croisai son regard et m'y perdis. A chaque fois que je plongeais dans son regard, je me perdais dans la profondeur de ses prunelles. Doucement, je relevai la tête pour que nos lèvres se rejoignent.

Jasper y mit toute sa douceur et tout son amour. J'y mis ma joie de le retrouver et mon soulagement. Je me détachai à regrets de lui avant de m'emparer de sa main et de courir vers la maison. En chemin, je captai une vision de Bella.

_Bella est se tord dans tous les sens, sur le lit d'Edward. Elle est en pleine transformation. Elle souffre. Edward lui tient la main et tente en vain de la rassurer. Elle ouvre brièvement les yeux, révélant des prunelles rubis. _

Bella serait donc l'une des nôtres très prochainement. J'étais tellement heureuse. Jasper le sentit et compris de quoi il s'agissait. Ma meilleure amie serait aussi ma sœur ! Pour l'éternité !

Mais je devais me dépêcher, connaissant Edward, il devait angoisser à l'idée que la transformation ne réussisse pas. Je devais le rassurer, mais éviter de lui montrer ce à quoi elle ressemblerait dans trois jours… Il ne fallait pas gâcher la surprise…

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes après que e l'aie déposée sur le lit, le venin agit enfin et Bella poussa un cri de douleur qui me figea d'horreur. Son dos s'arqua et elle fut prise de convulsions.

Sa transformation dura un peu moins de soixante-dix-huit heures durant lesquelles elle se tordit de douleur en répétant « Qu'on me tue… Que tout s'arrête… Que la douleur cesse… Que je meure… » Et je restais à côté, lui assurant que tout finirait par aller mieux, tentative vaine pour apaiser sa douleur. Alice m'avait assuré qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien et qu'elle serait magnifique. Mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas passer outre sa douleur et continuer comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne souffrait pas. J'aurais préféré revivre une centaine de fois ma propre transformation plutôt que de la voir dans cet état.

Mais, enfin, au troisième jour, elle s'était apaisée. C'est là qu'elle avait prononcé mon prénom. Si doucement que je crus avoir rêvé. Je pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle prononça encore mon prénom puis se tut lorsque son corps fut parcouru d'une nouvelle secousse.

Et sa main serra la mienne. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté. Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux rubis. Leur rouge était presque choquant. Je m'y attendais, mais c'était malgré tout surprenant. Avec mélancolie, je songeai que je ne verrai plus jamais le doux chocolat de ses yeux. Soudain, elle se leva. Elle parut surprise.

-Bonjour mon amour.

Ses traits avaient changé, mais restaient les mêmes. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs et plus chatoyants. Sa bouche légèrement plus pulpeuse, son nez à peine plus droit. Son corps plus élancé et plus musclé. Et, le plus choquant, le plus beau était qu'elle étincelait : un rayon de soleil filtrait par la fenêtre et faisait briller doucement son corps.

-Edward… Sa voix était également plus claire. En l'entendant, elle avait sursauté sous l'effet de la surprise.

-C'est déstabilisant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me détailla alors et sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose. Elle leva sa main devant son visage et la détailla, remarquant qu'elle semblait parsemée de diamants. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis…Comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris. Oui, elle était comme moi. Immortelle. Et nous aurions toute l'éternité pour en profiter.

-Oui, mon amour.

Puis son visage s'assombrit. M'en voulait-elle ?

-La bataille… Est-ce que…

-Oui, tout le monde s'en est sorti et Victoria n'est plus de ce monde. De plus, comme elle s'en est pris à toi et que le seul moyen de te sauver était de te transformer, les loups nous laissent tranquille…

Puis, doucement, elle s'approcha de moi. Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras et elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord doucement, comme pour se tester, puis avec plus de ferveur. Son corps se pressa avidement contre le mien alors qu'elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle passa ensuite sa langue sur mes lèvres et je fis ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de faire. Je les entrouvris pour laisser passer sa langue qui entra en contact avec la mienne dans un feu d'artifice de sensations. Son corps se pressa contre le mien et… Alice fit irruption dans la pièce. Je me détachai à regret de Bella pour jeter un regard noir à ma sœur qui se jeta sur mon ange pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Bella !

-Alice !

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique ?

L'espace d'un instant, je crus que Bella allait rougir avant de me souvenir que ce n'était plus possible. A la place, elle répondit simplement :

-Euh, merci…

-Il faut absolument que tu te voies ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'entraînant vers sa chambre. Le reste de la famille nous rejoignit, plein de pensées effervescentes. Une fois tout le monde en place, Alice, pleine de drame, se dirigea vers le miroir recouvert d'un drap qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et le retira d'un geste ample.

Bella posa son regard sur le reflet et parut légèrement choquée.

-Combien de temps pour qu'elles changent de couleur ?

Bien sûr, ses prunelles rubis l'avaient interpellé.

-Trois mois tout au plus, la rassura Alice.

Bella recommença son examen, ses yeux parcourant lentement son corps. Au bout d'un certain temps, Alice, impatiente lui demanda :

-Alors ? Bella resta interdite quelques instants puis lâcha un timide « Wow ». Je souris avant d'aller me placer derrière elle et de lui murmurer :

-Pas trop déçue ? Elle se retourna, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa…

-Pas du tout, et toi ?

-Mmh, sachant que tu n'as plus besoin de respirer et que je ne risque plus de te blesser, pas du tout, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. Me souvenant de la présence de ma famille –_notre_ famille, désormais- je me détachai mes lèvres des siennes, mais gardai une main autour de sa taille.

POINT DE VUE ESMEE.

En les voyant ainsi, tous les deux tellement heureux, mon cœur mort s'emplit de joie et, inconsciemment, je me rapprochai de Carlisle. Il passa un bras autour de moi et je me tournai pour rencontrai son regard plein d'amour et de dévotion.

Puis je regardai mes enfants et les couples qu'ils formaient.

Alice, si pétillante et exubérante tenait la main de Jasper, si calme et discret. Ils étaient peut-être le couple le moins démonstratif mais aussi le plus… en phase qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés et se comprenaient au moindre regard, à la moindre caresse.

Rosalie et Emmett… Etrangement, on ne pouvait nier en les voyant qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus démonstratifs qu'Alice et Jasper, ils ne pouvaient se décoller l'un de l'autre, avaient toujours besoin d'un contact, le plus souvent physique.

Enfin, mon regard se posa sur Edward et Bella. Mon cœur faillit réellement exploser de joie.

Il venait de détacher ses lèvres des siennes et affichait un sourire béat. Il avait la main autour de sa taille et Bella avait un sourire au moins aussi grand que lui qui faisait pétiller ses yeux rouges. Sans même penser à ce que je faisais, j'allai les prendre dans mes bras. Alice et Carlisle nous rejoignirent rapidement suivis de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Aucun doute, si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais pleuré. J'étais tellement heureuse. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place, là, dans les bras de ma nouvelle famille… A ce propos, comment allais-je gérer Charlie ? Que pourrions-nous lui raconter ? Et que lui avaient-ils dit pendant ma transformation ?

Une fois les embrassades terminées, j'osais poser la question :

-Et…Charlie ?

-Tu es censée avoir la grippe, répondit Alice, c'était le mieux, on pouvait prétexter que tu dormais quand il appelait.

-Ok, mais… Que va-t-on lui dire, maintenant ?

-Eh bien… Ca dépend. C'est inédit pour nous, car lorsque nous avons été transformés, nous n'avions plus de famille, mais, toi… Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas le voir en chair et en os, mais…

-Ce que mon frère essaie de te dire, Bella, c'est que tu pourrais rester en contact avec lui, lui téléphoner, lui envoyer des e-mails… Mais sans contact visuel ou physique, expliqua Rosalie. J'étais surprise de voir qu'elle me parlait, gentiment, qui plus est. Ma surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car elle me sourit en disant :

-Je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai souvent été injuste avec toi, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que nous pourrons…Repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

-Bien sûr, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-En attendant, s'exclama joyeusement Alice, allons chasser !

Ma première partie de chasse… A ces mots, je sentis ma gorge me brûler.

_Wala wala ! Alors ?? Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue, mais je voulais que ce chapitre soit le plus parfait possible… Bon, il est pas mal, c'est déjà bien XD ! J'espère que j'ai bien retranscrit les sentiments d'Edward pendant la bataille, quand Victoria manque de tuer Bella et… QUAND IL LA TRANSFORME !!!! Eh oui ! Je ne pouvais pas décevoir Eddy et Belly !! ^^ Donc, même si ce n'est pas entièrement son venin à lui qui l'a transformé, il y a participé !! J'espère que ce chapitre (et ses différents POV) vous ont plu !!_

_Maintenant, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste plus qu'un nouveau chapitre et l'épilogue avant que ne sonne le glas de Never Forget… Mais je reviendrai d'ici un ou deux moi avec une nouvelle fic all human… si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous en envoyer les premières lignes… Pour ça, laissez simplement une review et précisez-le-moi… Pour les sans compte, je les mettrai peut-être à la fin du prochain chapitre… _

_D'ici merci à 25lilou27, Carlie Cullen (je t'avoue que j'adore tes reviews et que j'ai hâte de lire ta fic !!), Elisect32, Bellardtwilight, AhxNahiss (merci pour TOUTES tes reviews !!), Maggy123456789, Butterflied75, Bosoleil1979, Edgounette, Alicecullen4ever, Emy299, Clarocque, Stellamour, Nomie (bon retour parmi nous !! Ravie de voir que tu n'avais pas quitté le navire XD), Mrs Esmée Cullen (eh non !! C'est pas QUE Victoria !!), Lilinette (j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances !!), Mlle-margot (Bon retour à toi aussi !! Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours !!) et enfin, Bérangère (Bienvenue !! Et, comme tu peux le voir, ton vœu a été exaucé, voilà ton POV Eddy !!) pour toutes vos SUPER reviews !! JE vous adore !!! Plein de bisous et à la prochaine !!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Avant toute chose, et même si je le répète tout le temps, je suis profondément navrée pour le retard impardonnable que j'ai n'ai pas arrêté Never Forget, comme l'ont cru certains suite à ces deux mois sans nouvelle… Je suis vraiment désolée (je sais, je dis constamment ça, mais c'est la pure vérité). Même si cela ne m'excuse pas, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à démarrer l'année, j'ai accumulé du retard à tous les niveaux, et j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration. J'ai donc vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre ; j'espère néanmoins que vous l'apprécierez. Encore désolée, je vous laisse le lire. _

Chapitre 30. Soif.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Je ne m'étais rendue compte que ma gorge était sèche comme le désert et me brûlait douloureusement qu'après qu'Alice ait parlé de chasse. J'avais _soif_. Je sentis Edward se raidir à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête vers lui, perplexe.

-Jasper ressent ta soif, expliqua-t-il. Je m'attendais encore à rougir, oubliant ma nouvelle condition d'immortelle, avant d'essayer en vain de contenir ma soif. Mais plus j'essayais et plus le feu de ma gorge s'étendait. Je sentais quelque chose – du _venin ?_- me couler le long de l'œsophage.

Jasper laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

-Désolée, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler…

Plutôt que de tenter de restreindre ma soif, j'essayai de focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose… Edward. Il était le seul qui pourrait me détourner de ma soif dévorante, de mon besoin de sang… _Assez !_, me morigénai-je intérieurement, _pense à Edward. Rien d'autre. Pense à son baiser, au goût de ses lèvres sur les tiennes, à la sensation nos langues entrelacées… _

Je me tournai vers lui pour me plonger dans ses iris topaze. A cet instant, la seule chose importante était que nous étions réunis. A jamais. Sans que rien ne puisse plus nous séparer. Plus de James, plus de Victoria. Même les Quileutes ne poseraient aucun problème. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais plus voir mes parents ni mes amis, et je ne savais pas si Jake accepterait de nouveau de me parler… Mais j'avais à mes côtés Edward, Alice, Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, et même Rosalie !

Edward se pencha doucement vers moi pour déposer un léger baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

-Bella ? Tu te sens prête ?

De quoi parlait Alice ? Ah, oui ! La chasse. C'est malin, j'avais presque oublié ma soif… Etais-je prête ?

-Aucune idée…

-Parfait ! On peut y aller, alors !

Le sens de la logique d'Alice m'étonnait toujours. On aurait pu penser que c'était du à son état de vampire, mais même maintenant que j'avais rejoint les rangs des immortels, elle restait une énigme à mes yeux...

Ma meilleure amie, suite à ses mots, saisit la main de Jasper, courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et sauta pour atterrir gracieusement dans l'herbe.

Ils furent bientôt imités par Emmett et Rosalie et Carlisle et Esmée. Enfin, Edward prit ma main et m'entraîna à leur suite.

Je stoppai net. Mon nouveau cerveau vampirique, sans que je m'en rende compte, avait déjà calculé la distance séparant la fenêtre du sol… Et mes instincts humains étaient toujours présents, me signalant qu'il était préférable d'éviter la chute.

Edward partit d'un rire léger.

-Tu ne risque rien, Bella.

-Je sais, mais…C'est haut !

-Préférerais-tu passer par la porte d'entrée ? Il avait l'air sérieux, mais je décelai dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement. Je savais que mes prochains mots provoqueraient l'hilarité d'Emmett pour plusieurs décennies… Je répondis néanmoins :

-Je préférerai, oui…

A voir l'expression ahurie d'Edward, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le prenne au sérieux… Cependant, sans me démonter, je sortis de la chambre et courus jusqu'à la porte avant de rejoindre les Cullen au dehors. Bien entendu, Emmett était littéralement écroulé de rire, Alice pouffait, Jasper affichait une moue amusé, et Esmée et Carlisle essayaient tant bien que mal de rester impassibles. Même Rosalie arborait un léger sourire.

Sans pour autant me démonter, et maintenant que ma tendance à rougir ne pouvait plus me trahir, je m'arrêtai devant eux comme si de rien n'était.

Après qu'ils aient réussi à se calmer, Alice proposa que les « festivités » commencent.

Emmett fut le premier à partir. Si vite que je fus étonnée de parvenir à distinguer le moindre de ses mouvements. C'était tellement étrange, tellement déstabilisant ! J'arrivais à percevoir le moindre de ses mouvements, geste par geste.

-Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? me murmura ce magnifique ténor que je connaissais tant. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que sa voix pourrait me paraître plus belle encore. Pourtant, c'était le cas.

-Oui.

En souriant, il me prit la main et s'élança à son tour.

Nous filions à toute vitesse. Je sentais le vent sur chaque millimètre de ma peau, de mon visage, mais ça ne me dérangeait nullement, bien au contraire.

Je voyais les arbres défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais ils demeuraient nets... J'étouffai une exclamation de surprise. Tout était tellement... plus puissant. Tous mes sens étaient exacerbés et décuplés.

Soudain, Edward s'arrêta et posa un index sur ses lèvres. Silencieusement, il m'indiqua d'un geste gracieux de la tête un troupeau d'élans qui s'abreuvaient non loin de là.

Il s'élança sans un bruit et faucha un animal au passage. Il atterrit une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, les crocs déjà plantés dans la jugulaire de sa proie, la drainant de son sang. Je restai plantée là, à l'observer, fascinée. Comment pouvait-il constamment avoir autant de grâce ?

Une fois rassasié, il leva son regard incendiaire vers moi en m'offrant un sourire éblouissant.

Après avoir soufflé un grand coup, je m'élançai à mon tour, et refermai mes bras sur les flans d'un des élans et plantai mes nouveaux crocs dans sa chair. Je sentais un filet de sang s'échapper de sa blessure alors que l'animal se débattait. Je savais que je m'y étais mal prise, et que je le faisais souffrir inutilement. Je me retirai doucement pour replanter mes crocs dans son cou. Cette fois, un flot de sang jaillit et je sus que je m'y prenais bien mieux. Je sentais le sang chaud couler le long de ma gorge, me rassasiant.

Etrangement, me repaître du sang d'un animal encore vivant ne me dégoutait pas. Au contraire, je me sentais bien mieux à présent que la brûlure de ma gorge s'était apaisée. Une fois repue, je me relevai doucement. Edward me couvait du regard à quelques mètres de là. En quelques enjambées vampiriques, il me rejoint et essuya un filet de sang au coin de mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

Si notre baiser un peu plus tôt s'était montré moins prudent que d'habitude, celui là était radicalement différent.

Passionné, tendre, fougueux et brûlant, provoquant une explosion de sensations que jamais je n'aurais pu supporter si j'avais encore été humaine.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura notre baiser -une minute ? une heure ? une journée ?- mais je peux affirmer qu'à l'instant où Emmett nous avait interrompus, j'avais réellement envisager la possibilité de le tuer.

POINT DE VUE EMMETT.

Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas que je les trouverais là, en train de s'embrasser. C'était un pur hasard. Mais, comme le hasard fait si bien les choses, j'avais été _obligé _de les interrompre. De même que je serais _forcé_, dans les prochains jours, de faire des remarques toutes plus lourdes et moins raffinées les unes que les autres.

C'est avec un immense sourire que je m'approchai d'eux en sifflant.

-Eh bah, dis donc, Bella, toujours pas rassasiée ?

A cet instant, j'aurais presque regretté qu'elle ne puisse plus rougir…Presque, car son nouveau statut d'immortel m'offrait une éternité de remarques plus ou moins fines.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Une fois de retour à la maison, je râlais toujours après Emmett, lui promettant une éternité de souffrance, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. Nous passâmes ensuit à un sujet bien plus épineux… Charlie. Que fallait-il faire ?

-Bien entendu, il est hors de question que Bella le voie en chair et en os. Il est bien trop tôt pour que tu arrives à te contrôler, dit Carlisle.

-Pourquoi pas par téléphone, suggéra Esmée.

-Oui, ce serait possible, bien sûr. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il ne pourra pas revoir Bella avant au moins plusieurs décennies ?

-Charlie, intervint Edward, est un homme intelligent. Je suis certain qu'il ne poserait aucune question s'il savait que c'était son seul moyen de rester en contact avec Bella. Quand à Renée, les mails et quelques coups de fil suffiront pendant un moment.

-Mais… Edward, ma voix. Elle a changé, ils le remarqueront. A la limite, Renée pourrait éventuellement ne pas y prêter vraiment attention, mais Charlie…

-Encore une fois, je suis persuadé que si tu lui expliquais que c'était votre seule chance de rester en contact, il ne poserait aucune question.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter ?

-N'importe quoi, qu'on part en voyage, que je t'enlève pour notre mariage à Las Vegas…

Je poussai un léger soupir. De soulagement, de regret, de culpabilité. De soulagement parce que je n'aurais pas à être totalement coupée de mon monde, de regret parce que, malgré tout, je ne pourrais plus voir mon père ou ma mère et de culpabilité parce que j'avais tout. C'était injuste. Chaque membre de la famille avait du oublier sa vie humaine et avait connu d'horribles tragédies, alors que moi, j'arrivais comme une fleur, embrassant ma nouvelle vie tout en gardant contact avec mon ancien univers.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Du bonheur. C'est ce que je ressentais. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Tellement de bonheur que j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser sous peu. Bella faisait désormais partie à part entière de notre famille, et ce pour le reste de l'éternité. Nous ne serions jamais séparés, ou au moins pas avant plusieurs centaines d'années. En plus, elle allait pouvoir rester en contact avec sa famille, les Quileutes ne poseraient aucun problème, et surtout, Victoria était morte. Plus rien ne nous menaçait.

J'avais réellement assimilé le fait qu'elle ne mourrait jamais quand je l'avais vu chasser. C'était réel. Elle était vraiment immortelle.

Bella poussa un soupir à côté de moi.

-Bien, je vais l'appeler, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais pouvoir lui raconter.

POINT DE VUE CHARLIE.

Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Bella. Bien sûr, Alice ou Carlisle m'appelaient régulièrement pour me tenir au courant de son soi-disant état. Bella aurait la grippe. J'étais certain, même s'ils persistaient à me raconter des histoires, qu'ils savaient que je n'étais pas dupe. Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivé, le simple fait qu'elle soit bien en vie me suffisait. Lorsque j'en avais parlé à Billy, il n'avait pas semblait alarmé, bien au contraire. Il en savait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais je leur faisais confiance. Peut-être avais-je tort ? La réponse me vint avec le premier coup de fil de Bella. C'était un samedi soir, alors que je commençais à perdre l'espoir de jamais la revoir. J'étais assis dans la cuisine, à contempler fixement le mur en face de moi, au rythme régulier du tic-tac de l'horloge quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Ce bruit tranchait tellement avec le silence qui régnait avant que je faillis tomber. Je me ruai sur l'appareil et décrochai :

-Allo ?

-…Papa ? C'était elle. Je n'y croyais pas. Sa voix était différente, mais c'était bien elle.

-Be…Bella ? Ma voix tremblait d'émotion.

-Oui, c'est moi…

-Ca…Ca va ? Les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Ca pourrait être pire.

-Je suis désolée, papa. Je sais que c'est horrible, mais on ne pourra plus se voir… en chair et en os. Je continuerai à t'appeler, à t'envoyer des messages, mais on ne pourra plus se _voir_…

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre :

-Sauf si ça ne te convient pas…Auquel cas je promets de te laisser tranquille.

-Quoi ? Non, Bella, bien sûr que je veux avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je te fais confiance, et je sais que si tu ne m'en dis pas plus, c'est parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

C'était vrai, j'étais conscient qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais je l'aimais, et j'étais prêt à tout pour simplement savoir qu'elle allait bien.

-Mais, Bella… Es-tu heureuse ?

-Oui, papa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis en sécurité et… Je me sens bien.

-Alors c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Bella, je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur père qui soit, mais je t'aime.

C'était inhabituel pour moi d'avouer mes sentiments, mais il fallait que je lui dise.

-Moi aussi, papa…Mais, pour Renée, je vais lui simplement lui envoyer un mail, elle ne doit rien savoir.

-D'accord. Tu me rappelles bientôt ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Au revoir.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Je raccrochai. Cette conversation avait été…étrange. Lui qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaître. Je sentis deux mains m'enlacer la taille et je me laissai aller contre le torse puissant d'Edward. Il embrassa doucement mon épaule puis ma clavicule, laissa une traînée de baisers le long de mon cou, avant de remonter vers mon menton et de s'emparer de mes lèvres, avant de s'interrompre.

-Suis-moi, dit-il en s'emparant de ma main.

Nous sortîmes de la maison et il m'entraîna dans la forêt. Après trois mille cinq cent quarante-deux mètres, il s'arrêta devant une magnifique maisonnette. Faite en pierre, elle était recouverte de lierre et de chèvrefeuille. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur la beauté et la grâce de l'endroit car Edward m'attira à l'intérieur (magnifique et accueillant) et repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux fabuleux alors que les siennes (désormais à la même température que ma peau) étaient partout sur mon corps, menaçant de me faire exploser à tout instant. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante alors que respirer ne m'était même plus nécessaire. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour aller picorer son cou, son épaule. Nos vêtements nous quittèrent bientôt pour rejoindre le sol.

Cette nuit-là, Edward et moi fîmes l'amour pour la première fois… puis la deuxième, la troisième, la...

* * *

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de Never forget. Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini, il reste encore l'épilogue. Je tiens, une nouvelle fois, à m'excuser pour mon retard. Je sais que ça craint, mais j'ai eu du mal. En plus, on arrive à la fin, et ca me rend toute tristoune XD. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé, et qui sait, peut-être laisserez-vous une petite review?_

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent: Lulupattinson, Bellardtwilight, Tali-ange, Butterflied75, CarlieCullen ( Ta review m'a ENORMEMENT touchée, c'était vraiment adorable et ca m'a fait très tres plaisir), Bérangère, 25lilou27, Miss-Marie-33, Stellamour, Nomie, Edgounette, Emy299, eliloulou, Elisect, Sosolaidie, Christelle31, et Fleur50._

_Merci à toutes (et tous?) celles (et ceux?^^) qui m'ont soutenu depuis le début, qui sont arrivés en cours de route, et qui sait, ceux qui découvriront Never forget. J'espère que ça vous a plut, vous plaît toujours et vous plaira. Je poste l'épilogue dès que possible, vous fais plein de bisous et vous remercie!! _


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue.

80 ans plus tard.

POINT DE VUE ANGELA.

Je regarde Lilly-Rose, ma fille, et Julia, ma petite fille déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Ben, mon défunt mari. Après nous être recueillies et avoir nettoyé la pierre tombale, Lilly me dépose chez moi. Malgré mon âge plus qu'avancé (97ans), je vis seule dans la villa que Ben et moi avions acheté des années auparavant à Forks.

Après le lycée, je suis allée à l'université de Seattle pour poursuivre des études de journalisme aux côtés de Ben. Nous avons rapidement percé dans le milieu et monté notre propre maison d'édition. Nous nous sommes installés à Seattle, où mon père nous a mariés et avons eu deux enfants. Lilly-Rose, et Benjamin.

Benjamin vit dans le Michigan avec sa femme et ses trois enfants et Lilly est restée ici avec son mari et ma petite-fille, Julia, qui m'a elle-même donné une arrière-petite-fille, Tayla. Celle-ci vient d'entamer son année de terminale au lycée de Forks, le même que celui où Ben et moi avons fait nos études. Il serait tellement fier s'il voyait notre petite Tayla.

Une série de coups discrets frappés à la porte me tirent de mes pensées. Je m'extirpe du canapé pour parvenir non sans encombre à la porte. J'ouvre et manque d'avoir une attaque cardiaque à l'instant où mon regard se pose sur une adolescente…censée avoir disparu quatre-vingt ans auparavant. Elle devrait être morte, ou au moins avoir changé. Car il est impossible qu'Isabella Swan, qui a été mon amie il y a plusieurs décennies, amie dont j'ai pleuré la disparition, se trouve à cet instant précis devant chez moi… N'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche avant de réussir à sortir un son cohérent.

-B…Bella ?

-Salut, Angela, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

-Je…Je… Comment…

-Je…Je peux… ? demande-t-elle doucement en désignant la pièce derrière moi. Pour toute réponse, je m'efface pour la laisser entrer.

Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé du salon, en face l'une de l'autre. Je l'observe silencieusement et remarque tout de même plusieurs changements. Ses cheveux sont plus brillants et plus longs, son corps plus svelte et musclé, son teint plus pâle, et ses yeux… sont dorés ! Comme ceux des Cullen.

Nous restons silencieuses un moment, puis, après ce qui me semble une éternité, elle rompt le silence pesant qui nous entoure.

-Ca te semble fou, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, quatre-vingt ans sans aucune nouvelle, et je débarque, dans le même corps que l'ado que j'étais.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons assises sur le canapé, alors que Bella me raconte tout. Son arrivée à Forks, sa rencontre avec les Cullen, leur véritable nature, leur régime végétarien, sa perte de mémoire, sa…transformation, son départ de Forks… Tous ces évènements que j'ai vécus à ses côtés m'apparaissent sous un jour nouveau. Elle me raconte en détail ses derniers jours à Forks, le combat au cours duquel elle a perdu la vie, le regard désespéré d'Edward en la voyant s'éteindre, la douleur qu'elle a ressenti pendant la transformation, le soulagement qui l'a envahi en sachant qu'elle pourrait rester en contact avec Charlie Swan. Elle mentionne la difficulté qu'elle a eu à résister au sang humain, l'aide précieuse des Cullen, l'amour inconditionnel d'Edward, et elle me parle de son don. Elle m'explique que chaque vampire possède son « don », qui lui est propre et sa capacité à neutraliser les aptitudes surnaturelles de ses semblables. C'est, même pour un… vampire, un pouvoir hors du commun et exceptionnel.

Sa famille et elle ont vécu dans des dizaines de villes différentes, comme New York, Londres, Paris ou Juneau, évitant le Soleil et se fondant parmi les humains.

Je remarque alors une alliance à son annulaire gauche. Elle perçoit mon regard et m'explique :

-Edward et moi nous sommes mariés. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là.

-J'aurais adoré être là, je suis sûre que tu as fait une très belle mariée.

Elle me sourit et serre doucement ma vieille main zébrée de rides.

POINT DE VUE MONICA.

Je suis dans la cuisine en train de préparer les biberons de Jack et Ethan, mes deux petits diables. Jacob arrive derrière moi et m'enlace tendrement, comme il le fait toujours. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Avec un sourire, je me retourne et embrasse mon mari. Bien que nous nous connaissions depuis huit décennies, mon pouls s'emballe toujours quand nous nous embrassons.

Il y a cinq ans que nous avons arrêté de muter régulièrement pour pouvoir fonder une famille. Nous avons passé près de huit décennies dans la peau de jeunes adultes…il était temps d'affronter la réalité, nous ne croisions plus de vampires dans la région, et la nouvelle génération prendra bientôt la relève.

Quelques coups discrets à la porte me tirent de mes pensées. Jacob se précipite vers la porte qui s'ouvre sur Bella et Edward, qui viennent de fêter leurs 75 années de mariage.

C'est bon de les revoir, toujours aussi heureux et fusionnels. Ils ne peuvent se détacher l'un de l'autre, restaient perpétuellement en contact, comme deux véritables aimants. Nous passons l'après-midi à rattraper le temps perdu.

POINT DE VUE JESSICA NEWTON.

-Jessica !

Je n'aime pas mon prénom. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Trop vieux. Pas assez original. Je le tiens de mon arrière grand-mère, Jessica Stanley. Ca m'est égal, je ne l'ai même jamais rencontrée. Elle est morte il y a une dizaine d'années, mais elle avait déjà sombré dans la folie à ma naissance.

-Jessica !

Je me retourne en entendant Tayla m'appeler. Pourquoi est-ce que je la laisse m'adresser la parole, déjà ? Ah, oui, c'est elle qui me fait mes devoirs de trigo et littérature… Mais je ne lui prête déjà plus attention.

Un véritable apollon vient de passer la porte de la cafétéria. C'est un des nouveaux, les Cullen. Tout le monde en parle. Les filles m'ont dit qu'ils étaient canons, mais là, ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer ! Il est grand, fin, et se déplace avec une grâce incomparable. Son t-shirt sombre moule parfaitement son torse et souligne une musculature à se damner. Sa peau pâle contraste magnifiquement avec ses vêtements sombres. Sa mâchoire carrée, son nez fin et droit, ses yeux amandes, ses cheveux bronze décoiffés, tout en lui est un appel à la luxure.

Il est officiellement devenu ma nouvelle proie !

A l'instant où je prends cette décision, une magnifique brune le rejoint, lui prend la main et… l'embrasse ! Elle est nouvelle, elle aussi. Plus petite que lui, elle est tout aussi belle. Ses cheveux acajou tombent en lourdes boucles dans le creux de ses reins qui accentuent la pâleur de sa peau. Son corps est fin et musclé, et ses traits fins. La personnification de la beauté.

Et ces deux là, qui sont toujours occupés à s'embrasser, sont l'image même de l'amour. C'en est écœurant, je la déteste !

POINT DE VUE EDWARD.

Magnifique ! Jessica Stanley n'a pas suffi, il faut maintenant que son arrière petite-fille jette son dévolu sur moi ! J'essaie d'ignorer les pensées des élèves qui m'entourent, mais ils hurlent mentalement leurs obscénités. La quasi-totalité des adolescents de la cafétéria fantasme sur la nouvelle famille. Dans leurs esprits dérangés, je me vois embrasser des centaines de filles, et je vois Bella embrasser au moins autant d'adolescents aux hormones en effervescence. Je réprime un grognement alors que nous nous asseyons dans le même coin qu'il y a huit décennies.

Je repense à la première fois que je me suis noyé dans les prunelles chocolat de Bella. Je me rappelle encore la colère, la frustration et l'incompréhension qui m'habitaient.

Ma femme pose sa main sur la mienne et, comme elle le fait souvent, rétracte son bouclier mental pour me laisser accéder à ses pensées. La première fois qu'elle m'a ouvert son esprit, cela n'a pas duré plus de quelques secondes. Mais elle s'est considérablement améliorée. Désormais, elle maitrise son don à la perfection et je peux accéder à ses pensées dès qu'elle le veut.

Ma Bella rejoue dans son esprit les images de notre premier contact visuel, le même que celui auquel je pensais un peu plus tôt. Si sa vision était alors médiocre, car humaine, me découvrir par le prisme de son esprit est néanmoins incroyable. Je me perds dans son regard topaze, si semblable au mien, et j'occulte le reste des pensées du réfectoire. Je me penche doucement vers elle et laisse nos lèvres s'effleurer. Elle sourit et passe une main derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher d'elle. Nous sommes interrompus par la sonnerie. A regret, je me sépare d'elle mais c'est main dans la main que nous nous rendons en cours d'espagnol. Nous nous asseyons au dernier rang.

POINT DE VUE BELLA.

Je pensais que Forks aurait changé. J'avais tort. La ville semble inchangée, immuable… figée dans le temps, comme nous. Forks est toujours la même bourgade, toujours aussi pluvieuse, toujours aussi verte. J'ai même retrouvé les descendants d'anciens camarades. J'ai aussi appris, outre le fait qu'Angela a été mariée toute sa vie à Ben, que Jessica s'est mariée et a divorcé de Mike, que Lauren a fini sa vie aux côté de Tyler… Et que tous ont eu des enfants, qui ont eu des enfants… Et voilà que nous nous retrouvons assis dans cette même cafétéria où tout a commencé, avec les descendants directs de nos anciens camarades. C'est ici que tout a commencé, que j'ai vu Edward pour la première fois. Je me remémore la scène, montre mes pensées à mon mari. Mon mari. Il y a quatre-vingts ans, la simple idée de me marier me paraissait ridicule. Mais Edward s'est montré très…convaincant, et j'ai fini par accepter.

Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes de retour à Forks, l'endroit le plus pluvieux d'Amérique, là où tout a commencé.

Je suis Bella Cullen, vampire végétarien du clan Cullen. Et j'ai l'immense privilège de pouvoir passer le reste de mon éternité aux côté de l'être le plus parfait qui soit.

.

FIN

.

**_

* * *

_**

_Que dire… _

_Pardon, tout d'abord, pour mon retard impardonnable (mais ne soyez pas trop sévères, ayez pitié) A ma décharge, ces derniers mois ont été chargés, et j'ai eu le fameux coup de la panne d'inspiration… terrible ! XD _

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolée, mais que je ne pouvais pas vous soumettre l'épilogue tant que je n'étais pas pleinement satisfaire de mon travail. _

_Ca y est, donc, c'est fini. Mais je reviendrai, je le jure… muhahahahahaha (hum hum, excusez-moi) _

_Avant de vous lâcher la grappe, je tiens à remercier tout le monde. _

_Tout d'abord, les lecteurs, tous ceux qui ont lu, lisent ou liront Never Forget,_

_Celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé toutes ces superbes reviews qui m'émeuvent immanquablement, _

_Ma nouvelle bêta, et excellente amie, Rebecca ! Merci ma belle pour ton enthousiasme, ton aide, et ton soutien !_

_Merci aussi à ma tite choupinette, qui, je l'espère, se décidera un jour à lire la fic de sa sœur adorée ! _

_Merci à Anna, qui me suit depuis un bon moment, Juliette, et Iphicrate ^^ !_

…_Je crois que j'ai choppé le melon, on dirait un discours de la cérémonie des Oscars…_

_Bref, merci beaucoup, à bientôt, et comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, avec une ptite review ! _


End file.
